


Вновь

by sunshite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshite/pseuds/sunshite
Summary: — Возможно, после того, как я скажу тебе кое-что, ты больше не будешь так уверен в своих чувствах. Это не что-то смертельно опасное, но многим неприятно говорить об этом… — у Бэкхёна задрожали руки, заметив это, Пак чуть наклонился вперед и накрыл их своими большими ладонями. — У меня ВИЧ, Чанёль, — наконец признался он, едва сдерживая слёзы.Бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/1765179
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

Веселье. Это чувство испытывали все люди вокруг него. Они неуклюже танцевали, но в темноте их движения, освещаемые лишь частыми вспышками, выглядели потрясающе. Зажигательная клубная музыка заставляла пьянеть сильнее алкоголя, который был в крови у большей части толпы.

Бэкхён сидел возле барной стойки и крутил в руках стакан с коктейлем, который он не собирался пить, потому что не сам его себе заказал. В этом клубе было опасно принимать чужие ухаживания, и он приходил сюда не выпивать. Только в этом публичном месте он чувствовал себя более-менее свободным, здесь Бэк хотя бы мог не стесняться своей ориентации.

Тем более в этот вечер барменом работал его друг — Ким Чонин. Бэкхён действительно был рад увидеться с ним, потому что, в отличие от его университетских друзей, он знал о нём все. Их родители жили совсем рядом, а потому они очень сблизились в детстве. Бён доверял ему и ничего не утаивал, в подростковом возрасте плакался ему в жилетку, рассказывал о проблемах в семье.

Чонин в свою очередь старался всячески поддерживать Бэкхёна, потому что видел, какими были его родители. Они вечно что-то запрещали ему, давили на него, поэтому они до сих пор не догадывались об ориентации Бёна.

— Как успехи в избавлении от твоей «зависимости»? — поинтересовался Чонин, забирая из рук Бэкхёна коктейль. Тот поднял на него печальный взгляд и тихо выдохнул. Ким понял всё без слов. Так называемая «зависимость» уже несколько месяцев не вылезала из головы Бёна, а звали её, точнее, его Пак Чанёль. Бэк боялся своей любви к нему, боялся причинить ему вред. Он не признавался, так как знал, что, даже если его чувства взаимны, они не смогут быть вместе.

— Я пытаюсь погрузиться в учёбу, но он постоянно у меня в голове, — казалось, Бэкхён вскоре заплачет от бессилия. Чонин с грустью посмотрел на него, он не знал, почему Бён никому не хотел рассказывать все свои секреты и старался не давить на него.

— Дай свой телефон, — попросил Ким, догадываясь кое о чём.

— Зачем? — Бэкхён сузил глаза, показывая своё недовольство, но всё рано, не думая, вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов. Чонин ловко перехватил смартфон из его рук и разблокировал его.

— Мне кажется, твоя проблема в этом, — Ким повернул экран телефона. На заставке стояла фотография Чанёля, который заботливо смотрел в камеру. Бэкхён смутился, потому что совсем забыл об этом. Эта фотография, украденная из социальных сетей, так долго стояла у него на заставке, что Бэк не уделял этому внимания. Зато Чонин замечал, как Бэк улыбался, когда телефон появлялся у него в руках.

— Возможно, — он натянул улыбку, понимая, что совсем не хотел избавляться от своей любви. Бён видел в нём близкого человека, он не мог описать этого чувства, но понимал, что это точно было нечто необычайно сильное.

Он не знал, как это получилось. В один момент он стал видеть его всё чаще рядом с собой. Они пересекались в коридорах, столовой, на стадионе. Бэкхён не мог не заметить его. Оборачиваясь, он постоянно видел его, рассказывающего что-то своим друзьям, и в один момент он понял, что ему тоже хотелось стать его другом.

— Думаю, тебе стоит помен… — Чонин остановился, не договорив. Он посмотрел куда-то за спину Бэка. Сначала Бён хотел сдержать себя, но любопытства в нём было больше, чем терпения, и он обернулся, чтобы встретиться с такими большими и знакомыми глазами.

Чанёль смотрел на него, сидя за столиком неподалёку. Бэкхён не знал, что он чувствовал. Возможно, радость, ведь у них с Чанёлем больше общего, чем он думал, но также страх, ведь он мог рассказать об их встрече другим. Бён считал, что Пак не был сплетником, но в тот момент ему казалось, что возможно всё. Их зрительный контакт длился всего несколько секунд, а после он быстро отвернулся и покачал головой.

Бэкхён посмотрел на Чонина так, словно умолял его сказать, что ему лишь показалось. Ему стало до такой степени стыдно, что захотелось спрятаться, запереться в своей квартире или укрыться под одеялом. Он не понимал, чего стыдился, но ему не хотелось встречать в этом месте знакомых.

— Тебе не показалось, это правда он, — разочаровал Бёна Чонин. — И, кажется, он идёт сюда.

Услышав последние слова, Бэкхён подскочил и, попрощавшись, направился в сторону танцпола. Он легко протискивался сквозь людей, стараясь не смотреть назад. Там у барной стойки был самый прекрасный человек на свете, который наверняка узнал его. Бэк старался как можно быстрее добраться до выхода, но чья-то рука схватила его за запястье, и в следующую секунду он оказался в чужих объятиях.

— Простите, мне нужно идти, — промямлил Бён, пытаясь выбраться из крепкой хватки.

— Я заметил, но не лучше ли будет уйти со мной? — Бэкхён не знал, что ответить, он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть незнакомцу в глаза.

Бэкхён никогда не видел этого человека, но он показался ему довольно привлекательным. Бэк не мог разглядеть все его черты при таком освещении, но он отчётливо понимал, что этот мужчина не хотел его отпускать. Бён сделал ещё один рывок в сторону и высвободился из крепкой хватки. Он бежал так быстро, что почувствовал себя супергероем.

Улица встретила его неприятной прохладой, ветер легко проникал сквозь тонкую ткань его одежды. Бэкхён чувствовал себя раздетым, и, как любому человеку, ему захотелось быстрее вернуться домой. Он хотел достать свой телефон, но внезапно осознал, что оставил его там, в руках у Чонина. Нужно было вернуться, но там оставался Чанёль, который мог увидеть его, а он пока не хотел пересекаться с ним.

— Может, всё-таки поедешь со мной? — Бэк обернулся, тот мужчина из клуба стоял напротив.

— Я не сажусь в машины к незнакомцам, — ответил он и направился в сторону ближайшего магазина.

К удивлению Бэкхёна, незнакомец отстал от него. Но он всё равно не на шутку испугался, когда тот последовал за ним на улицу. Бэк никогда не встречал настолько настойчивых мужчин, он не думал, что кто-то мог им серьёзно увлечься.

В небольшом продуктовом было заметно теплее, чем на улице. Бён вежливо попросил кассиршу дать ему вызвать такси, и та, увидев его улыбку, отправилась за телефоном. Бэкхён поблагодарил её, даря ещё одну свою улыбку.

Такси пришлось ждать около десяти минут, которые Бён провёл, болтая с продавщицей. Он умел в нужные моменты имитировать интерес к противоположному полу, ведь у него было много времени с тех пор, как он понял, что ему не нравятся девочки. В университете он часто говорил с друзьями о девушках, которые были действительно прекрасными, но они были девушками.

Бэкхён успокоился только тогда, когда за ним закрылась дверь его квартиры. Громко выдохнув, он прошел в сторону кухни и уже собирался включить свет, но его опередила чужая рука. Бён вздрогнул и посмотрел направо, где стоял его раздраженный сосед.

Ему в очередной раз за этот день стало стыдно, ведь он не предупреждал, что придет поздно. Бён не хотел доставлять неудобства человеку, который согласился сдавать ему комнату за полцены. Бэк виновато опустил голову и прошептал извинения:

— Мне очень жаль, Кёнсу.

Недолго помолчав, сосед улыбнулся, видя, что Бён очень взволнован. Бэкхён заметно повеселел и хотел обнять Кёнсу, но тот предупреждающе вскинул руки:

— Никаких объятий, иди спать. Завтра у тебя сложный день.

Не понимая, о чем он говорил, Бэкхён направился в свою комнату. Она была небольшая, можно сказать, крохотная. Двуспальная кровать занимала почти все пространство, шкаф располагался прямо в стене. Небольшие светильники горели настолько слабо, что даже ночью большое окно у спинки кровати давало больше света. Но все равно эта каморка была лучше, чем жизнь с его родителями.

Бэкхён упал на постель, не раздеваясь. Он прокручивал события последних часов. Перед глазами всплывало лицо Чанёля, как обычно доброе и взволнованное. Бэк часто думал о нём, если бы не его болезнь, он был бы более уверенным и смог бы подойти к нему и познакомиться, по крайней мере, он так считал.

Всю жизнь Бёну казалось, что проблема в нём: сначала родители, потом его первый парень, а потом то, что он ему оставил, всё это угнетало его долгие годы. Каждый день он вспоминал всё, что происходило с ним, вся его жизнь — это огромная чёрная полоса, светлым местом в которой был Пак Чанёль.


	2. Часть 1

Бэкхён с опаской выглянул из своей комнаты, он надеялся не встретить Кёнсу, который был явно разозлён его вчерашним поздним приходом. Но сосед встал, как обычно, рано и уже доедал свой завтрак. Бэк сел напротив и виновато посмотрел на него.

— Где твой телефон? — сразу начал Кёнсу, видимо, этот вопрос очень интересовал его.

Бён начал судорожно вспоминать события вчерашнего вечера, надеясь вспомнить, где же он оставил свой телефон. Он с легкостью сделал это, ведь не пил алкоголь.

— Я оставил его у друга, — признался Бэкхён.

— Твоя мама два часа, не останавливаясь, звонила на мой телефон! Она сумасшедшая! — Кёнсу очень быстро вспыхнул, как и всегда. — Ладно, телефон я смог отключить, но она начала писать мне на почту с требованием рассказать, где ты. Она угрожала мне тюрьмой, поэтому, пожалуйста, позвони ей, — уже намного мягче продолжил он, протягивая Бёну свой телефон.

— Мне так жаль, — Бэкхён забрал телефон и, разблокировав его, вышел на лестничную клетку.

На нём была помятая вчерашняя одежда. Волосы, которые он часто поправлял, напоминали птичье гнездо и постоянно лезли ему в глаза. Весь его вид выражал усталость, он не хотел вспоминать вчерашний вечер, те глаза, которые смотрели на него с удивлением. Бэкхён не знал, что произошло после его ухода, но ему так хотелось, чтобы Чонин сказал, что Чанёль искал его, что он назвал его красивым. Он не мог сейчас позвонить другу, ведь тот отсыпался после работы, поэтому он решил отложить это на потом.

Бён несколько минут собирался с мыслями, он боялся звонить родителям. Обычно он звонил им около шести вечера и успокаивал, говоря, что ел и делал в этот день, но вчера он совсем забыл об этом. Бэкхён ещё раз разблокировал телефон и зашёл в контакты, он усмехнулся, когда увидел, что его мать записана как «Мамаша-истеричка». Ему не было обидно, ведь она действительно много истерила, когда они жили вместе.

Гудки длились совсем недолго, словно его мама ждала звонка:

— Где его нашли? В подворотне? Больнице? Только скажи, и я сейчас же приеду туда!

— Мам, это я…

— Я так переживала! Что с тобой случилось?

— Я оставил телефон у Чонина, мы вчера занимались математикой, — Бэкхён молился всем богам, чтобы его мама поверила в это. Она даже не догадывалась, кем работал сын их соседей, но раньше Чонин казался ей прекрасным другом для Бэка. Часто Бэкхён слышал в свой адрес: «Ну почему ты не такой, как он?». Он старался стать лучше, но это было намного выше его сил.

— Ладно, но больше не делай так. И, кстати, твой сосед такой грубиян, старайся общаться с ним пореже.

— Хорошо, мам. Я позвоню вечером.

Закончив разговор, Бэкхён опустился на холодную лестницу. Его сердце бешено билось, как и всегда, когда он врал родителям. Ему приходилось обманывать, ведь он не хотел, чтобы они волновались, а они всегда волновались.

Кёнсу вышел из квартиры и присел рядом, он обнял Бёна за плечо. Бэкхён улыбнулся, понимая, что всегда может положиться на него, хотя они и знали друг друга всего пару месяцев.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что сегодня сложный день? — задал Бэк интересующий его вопрос.

— Ты что, не помнишь? — рука соседа быстро переместилась с плеча и легонько шлёпнула Бэкхёна по голове.

— О чём? — Бён действительно не помнил, чтобы он что-то планировал на тот день.

— Мы рисуем плакат для университета, через три дня первокурсники вломятся в нашу спокойную и тихую жизнь! — Кёнсу сделал печальное лицо и, выхватив свой телефон, вернулся в квартиру. Бэкхён последовал за ним.

Спросив, во сколько они собираются, Бэк отправился в душ. Он не хотел никуда выходить, ему казалось, что лучше нарисовать плакат дома. Но Кёнсу лишь ответил, что он не один будет рисовать, а в свою квартиру он никого постороннего не пустит. Бэкхён смирился и отправился за Кёнсу к зданию их университета.

***

Чанёль не знал, почему согласился участвовать в подготовке к первому учебному дню. Наверное, друзья подтолкнули его к этому. Да и к тому же Чунмён обещал угостить всех, кто придёт, так что он даже оставался в плюсе.

Всё утро того дня Пак вспоминал прошлый вечер. Он гадал, не показалось ли ему. Мог ли Бэкхён вообще посещать такие места? Чанёль думал, что нет, ведь он всегда казался ему тихим и скромным, да и к тому же Бён дружил с людьми, которые открыто выражали свою негативную позицию к «неправильным» ориентациям. Пак откровенно презирал их, но Бэкхён не был похож на них, по крайней мере, он так думал.

Солнечная погода позволила студентам расположиться на улице в уличной части столовой. Когда Чанёль с друзьями пришли, все уже занимались работой. Кто-то доставал краски из коробок, другие разворачивали холст, а третьи занимались управлением. Чунмён был из последних, потому что являлся старшим из всех присутствующих.

— Пришли? Не верю, что ради первокурсников, — сузив глаза, Чунмён посмотрел на Пака.

— Сам ведь заманил нас сюда ужином, хён!

Чунмён улыбнулся и пошёл обратно к младшим. Чанёль продолжал стоять на месте, его взгляд зацепился за парня, который нёс ещё одну коробку. Это был Бэкхён. Пак заметил, что коробка была слишком тяжёлой, и Бён еле нёс её. Он понял, что это его шанс, и подбежал нему. Их руки соприкоснулись всего на секунду перед тем, как Бэкхён убрал свои пальцы от чужих рук.

Пак увидел в глазах парня страх, тот явно не ожидал их встречи. Казалось, они смотрели друг на друга вечно, с каждой секундой Бён ощущал всё больший дискомфорт.

— Могу я помочь тебе? — наконец спросил Чан.

— Да, спасибо, — Бэкхён выпустил из рук коробку, позволяя Чанёлю забрать её.

Вместе они пришли под навес, где уже кипела работа. Все обратили на них внимание, Бэкхён смутился и начал искать глазами Кёнсу, ведь он больше никого не знал здесь. Чунмён сразу подбежал к ним, его брови свелись к переносице.

— Коробка с лентами, отлично! — он записал что-то в свой блокнот.

— С лентами? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько она весит, хён? — надулся Чанёль и с громким стуком поставил коробку на землю.

— Около четырёх килограмм, в прошлом году старшекурсники положили туда гантели. Так сказать, оставили в наследство! — Чунмён засмеялся и принялся открывать коробку. — Бэкхён, иди помоги парням с эскизом, — Ким ещё раз обворожительно улыбнулся и махнул в сторону, где его ровесники сидели над пустым ватманом.

Чанёль проводил его взглядом. Бён не был слишком общительным, но теперь, когда Чанёль знал его небольшой секрет, ему захотелось разговорить его. Пак не знал, о чём они могли бы поговорить, но очень хотел этого.

— Не сметь! Я запрещаю тебе разбивать ему сердце! — Чунмён схватил его за грудки.

— Я не собирался…

— Я не собирался! — передразнил его старший. — Я обещал Кёнсу, что с ним ничего не случится, поэтому минимальное расстояние между вами — два метра!

— Но…

— Тц! Я слежу за тобой, — сделав жест, подходящий его словам, он вручил Чанёлю ленты. — Делай банты.

Теперь все работали. Бэкхёну действительно нравилось рисовать, но он никак не мог найти Кёнсу, и это напрягало его. Он аккуратно вырисовывал карандашом буквы и одновременно искал своего соседа глазами. В это время Чанёль думал, что он так пытался незаметно посмотреть на него, а потому старался поймать его взгляд.

К удаче Пака, Бэкхён работал вместе с его друзьями: Чондэ и Исином, поэтому он сможет узнать, о чём они переговаривались. Пока он рассматривал Бэка и своих друзей, к нему подсела девушка с его факультета. Она заговорила с ним, тем самым выводя его из транса. Чанёль улыбнулся ей и поддержал разговор, решив отвлечься. Они мило побеседовали и даже не заметили, как кончились все ленты, о чём они с радостью сообщили Чунмёну, который отправил их красить бумажные цветы.

Стол с цветами находился значительно ближе к группе, которая рисовала плакат. Они уже закончили с наброском и начали аккуратно раскрашивать буквы и цветы. Бэкхён был очень поглощён работой и совсем не думал о вчерашнем вечере и сегодняшней встрече с Чанёлем. Исин и Чондэ оказались очень добрыми, но ленивыми, а потому Бён работал практически в одиночку. Но его это почти не волновало, он любил побыть один, это помогало ему собраться с мыслями.

Он очень часто спрашивал время, что вводило в ступор друзей Чанёля, но они отвечали ему в знак благодарности за то, что он делал за них работу. Когда на часах было около четырёх, Бэкхён поднялся и, предупредив всех, пошёл в сторону магазина. Как только все поняли, что он достаточно далеко, они начали обсуждение.

— Странный он, — начал Чондэ.

— Да ладно тебе. Может, он ест по расписанию? — ответил Исин и получил несколько озадаченных взглядов. — Что? Моя бабушка так делает.

— Зато он милашка, — вмешалась в разговор девушка, которая была напарницей Чанёля.

— В нем определённо что-то есть, — улыбнулся Чондэ.

Чанёль думал так же. В Бэкхёне определённо что-то было, что-то наивное и детское с чем-то взрослым и серьёзным. Ему нравилось хмурое выражение его лица, которое он смог рассмотреть во всей красе, когда пересел поближе. Бён определённо имел нечто особенное.

Возможно, Пака зацепила его внешность, длинные пряди, которые он постоянно пытался заправить за уши, большие ушки, но не такие огромные, как у него самого, блестящие глаза, наполненные страхом, всё это вместе делало Бэкхёна очаровательным парнем. Почему же он раньше не уделял ему должного внимания? Почему нужно было увидеть его в клубе, чтобы заметить все его лучшие качества?

Ведь Чанёль много раз видел его на матчах в университете, среди толпы он подсознательно отмечал его присутствие. Иногда, оборачиваясь, он находил его в толпе, сам того не понимая, он оказывался рядом с ним: садился за соседний стол в столовой, на общих парах. Из всех лавок на фестивалях он подходил именно к его и всегда брал там еду, которая была такой же, как и он, — потрясающей.

— Вы посмотрите на него, скоро лицо треснет от улыбки, — усмехнулся Чондэ. — Кто-то уже планирует свадьбу с этим милашкой?

— Ничего я не планирую. Чунмён запретил мне подходить к нему, — Пак нахмурился, ему совсем не нравился запрет хёна.

— Тогда нам следует помочь тебе?

***

Солнце было далеко от зенита, когда они закончили готовить первый плакат. Чунмён, как и обещал, пригласил всех отметить это. Бэкхён не мог отказать старшему, а потому ему пришлось идти со всеми. Кафе располагалось не так далеко от университета, хоть оно и было небольшим, но еда там была просто божественной, по крайней мере, Чунмён всех уверял в этом. Людей оказалось многовато для одного столика, двоим нужно было сесть отдельно, и, посовещавшись, большинство приняло решение, что этими двумя будут Чанёль и Бэкхён, потому что они оба не пили алкоголь. Единственным недовольным оказался Чунмён.

Бэкхён принял это спокойно, он собирался немного посидеть и пойти домой, но Чанёль явно был не настроен на такой расклад. Он хотел задержать его, поговорить о вчерашнем вечере. Бэкхён боялся этого разговора, его сердце бешено забилось, когда они остались почти наедине.

— Нам нужно поговорить об этом, — начал Пак.

Выражение лица Бэкхёна стало настолько жалостным, насколько это было возможно. Чанёль сразу всё понял и хотел перевести тему, но Бэк неожиданно ответил:

— Да.

В этот момент к ним подошла официантка, она предложила несколько пицц на выбор, не раздумывая, оба ответили одно и то же. Бён смутился, думая, что это странно, но Чанёль лишь посмеялся, понимая, как ему повезло. Вместо алкоголя оба заказали по соку, но в этот раз по разному. Поблагодарив официантку, они принялись ждать заказ.

— Не думал, что кому-то ещё нравится гавайская пицца, — расплылся в улыбке Чанёль.

— Я тоже, но ты ведь хотел поговорить не об этом? — Бэкхён не отрывал взгляд от своих рук. Он боялся смотреть на Чанёля, боялся услышать насмешку.

— Так ты гей?

— Ну, я…

— Би?

— Нет, мне…

— Значит, гей? — Чанёль улыбнулся ещё шире, когда увидел недоумение на лице Бэка, который теперь смотрел ему в глаза. — У тебя всё на лице написано. Боишься, что я расскажу твоим друзьям?

Бён лишь кивнул, боясь, что его ещё раз перебьют.

— Я ничего им не скажу.

Заказ принесли быстро. Оба приступили к еде, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Чанёль изредка кидал взгляды на Бёна, а тот, казалось, не замечал их. Еда, как и обещал Чунмён, была отменной, а потому её не хватило надолго, меньше чем за пятнадцать минут оба уже доели свои порции. Повисла неловкая пауза, прежде чем они продолжили разговор.

— В прошлом году на фестивалях…

— Я помогал своему другу с кулинарного факультета. Тебе понравилась еда, которую он приготовил? — Бэкхён стал намного разговорчивее, когда они сменили тему. Его тело заметно расслабилось, ведь теперь он чувствовал себя комфортно. Ему даже показалось, что дышать стало легче.

— Да, всё было замечательно.

— В этом году, наверное, опять будем продавать еду, — Бэкхён улыбнулся, вращая трубочку в стакане с соком.

— Обязательно куплю.

Тем временем за соседним столиком уже все были пьяны. Чунмён каждые пять минут смотрел на Бэкхёна, готовый броситься на Чанёля в любой момент. Исин с Чондэ уже почти спали, при этом продолжая пить соджу. Сонха — девушка, помогавшая Чанёлю, — наблюдала за сладкой парочкой рядом. В своей голове она прокручивала выдуманный диалог между ними. Она считала милым их взгляды друг на друга, красные щёки Бэкхёна и постоянно веселое лицо Чанёля. Сонха ахнула, когда увидела, как Чанёль накрыл своей ладонью чужую, но она уже не понимала, привиделось ей это из-за алкоголя или это действительно было правдой.

Чунмён резко подпрыгнул и объявил о конце вечера, кто-то недовольно хмыкнул, но чужое мнение его не интересовало. Спустя некоторое время им принесли счет, и старший расплатился за всех, потратив приличную сумму, которая мало что значила для него. Те, кто ещё мог стоять на ногах, помогали уже совсем ничего не соображающим. Исин был из последних, Чондэ попытался поднять его самостоятельно, но понял, что его самого еле держали ноги. Чанёль подоспел вовремя, не давая им обоим упасть, Бэкхён подхватил с другой стороны, и вчетвером они направились к выходу.

Им нужно было лишь дойти до парковки, где стояла машина Чанёля, о чём он и сказал Бёну, тот кивнул. Шли они действительно недолго. На улице дул прохладный ветер, но до ночи было ещё далеко. Аккуратно посадив друзей в машину, они наконец смогли выдохнуть.

— Тебя подвезти? — поинтересовался Чан, надеясь услышать положительный ответ.

— Нет, не нужно, я живу неподалёку, — Бэкхён постарался улыбнуться, но у него это вышло немного смазано и ненатурально.

— Тогда до встречи?

— Пока.

Они уже оба развернулись и отошли на небольшое расстояние, когда Бэкхён решился окликнуть Пака:

— Чанёль!

— Да? — удивился он и с надеждой повернулся в сторону Бёна.

— Спасибо тебе, — в этот раз Бэкхён улыбнулся по-настоящему. Его лицо за секунду приобрело красный оттенок, и он, развернувшись, побежал к дому.


	3. Часть 2

Когда Бэкхён вернулся домой, Кёнсу уже был там. Он сразу протянул ему телефон. Бэк удивился, ведь это значило, что его сосед встретился с Чонином, который мог сболтнуть лишнего. Но Кёнсу ничего не сказал ему в тот вечер. И в следующие тоже, так что он смог успокоиться.

Следующие пару дней они готовились к первому учебному дню. Кёнсу вспоминал все рецепты, изученные им в прошлом году, Бэкхён же пытался вспомнить все изученные термины, но он не мог перестать думать о том дне.

Бён чувствовал себя взволнованным, он старался успокоиться, но воспоминания о том вечере заставляли его сердце биться чаще.

Чанёль был так мил с ним, ему даже показалось, что его чувства взаимны. Но ведь это не так?

— Наверное, он думает, что у нас теперь много общего, — говорил себе Бэк.

С началом учебного года они больше не увидятся, ведь будут в разных корпусах. Бэкхёна это немного успокаивало, ведь чем реже он его будет видеть, тем быстрее разлюбит.

Бёну срочно нужно было отвлечься, погрузиться в учебу и совсем не думать о нем, но он не мог. Бэк словно чувствовал то мимолётное соприкосновение их пальцев, когда он позволил Чанёлю помочь ему. Всё это казалось таким нереальным и сказочным, ведь он и подумать не мог, что на него обратит внимание Пак.

Перелистывая очередную страницу прошлогоднего конспекта, Бэкхён осознал, что учиться в этот день у него явно не получится. Закрыв тетрадь, он достал свой телефон. Его друзья и одногруппники делились фото с зимнего отдыха. Бэк не поехал с ними, он не хотел навязываться, да и дома с Кёнсу и его едой было намного лучше. Иногда он выходил гулять, когда у Чонина был выходной. Бён любил свежий воздух и ощущение солнечных лучей на своем теле, но ему так не хотелось выбираться из своего кокона.

Телефон завибрировал, уведомляя о новом событии. Новая заявка в друзья. Сердце ушло в пятки, когда он открыл нужный раздел. Чанёль хотел добавить его в друзья. Бэк улыбнулся. У них не было общих знакомых, а это значило, что Пак специально искал его страницу.

Бэкхён не успел ответить на его заявку, потому что из гостиной послышался крик Кёнсу. Он сразу же выбежал из комнаты, думая, что с ним могло произойти что-то ужасное. Но его сосед с неспокойным выражением лица разговаривал по телефону. Он сразу же обратил внимание на Бёна и жестом задержал его. Меньше, чем через минуту, Кёнсу завершил разговор.

— Я только что разговаривал с Чунмёном, — он казался злым и раздраженным.

— С ним что-то произошло?

— С ним? С нами! — Бэкхён чувствовал, что у Кёнсу скоро начнется истерика. Тот опёрся о кухонный стол, рядом с которым стоял. — Наш корпус затопило!

— Что?

***

Первый учебный день, как обычно, не был учебным. Ученики более старших курсов приветствовали первогодок. На каждом студенте, начиная со второго курса, была надета куртка, цвет которой зависел от факультета ученика. Главное здание украшали банты, цветы и огромный плакат.

Бэкхён приветствовал первогодок с факультета искусств. Он вежливо улыбался и ждал кого-то знакомого. Все, кого он знал, были ужасно ленивыми, а потому он оказался одним из немногих, кто пришел рано утром.

Он поднял голову, готовый поприветствовать и ответить на вопросы ещё одного первокурсника, но не смог ничего сказать. Перед ним стоял тот парень из клуба, который хотел подвезти его.

— Я Сехун, — представился он.

— Бэкхён. Тебе подсказать что-то?

— Где проводится собрание для новичков?

— Там, — Бэк указал в сторону главного здания. — Если заблудишься, то спроси ещё кого-то из старших.

— Спасибо. Увидимся позже, Бэкхён, — Сехун ушел в указанном направлении, несколько раз обернувшись.

Паника накрыла с новой силой. Он мог рассказать всем. Его спокойная жизнь теперь была под угрозой. С этим годом в его жизни появилось ещё больше проблем, чем было. В эту секунду Бён решил, что больше никогда не пойдет на работу к Чонину. Пусть они будут видеться реже, но он не встретит там никого знакомого.

— И кто это был? — за спиной раздался знакомый голос, заставивший Бэка забыть обо всем и улыбнуться.

— Ты пришел! — воскликнул Бэкхён и сразу же оказался в объятиях Чонина.

Всегда, когда его лучший друг обнимал его, Бэк чувствовал себя спокойно и умиротворенно. Теплые руки Чонина словно забирали все его проблемы, дарили счастье.

Они виделись не так часто, ведь Чонин учился заочно и редко появлялся в университете, а Бэкхён почти все время проводил в кампусе, занимаясь учебой. У Кёнсу не было достаточно места, чтобы поместить их обоих со всеми учебниками, поэтому Бён часто оставался в библиотеке, где было тихо и ничто не могло его отвлечь.

Появление Чонина обычно становилось значимым событием. Он был слишком выделяющимся среди других, а потому не заметить его было трудной задачей, с которой Бэкхён справился.

— Кто это был? — вновь спросил Чонин, выпуская Бэка из своих объятий.

— Обычный первокурсник, — солгал Бэкхён, не желая втягивать в свои проблемы друга.

— Я сделаю вид, что поверил, но помни, что у тебя всегда есть я, — Ким улыбнулся, так как умел только он сам, слегка прищурившись. — Я слышал, что ты ужинал с Чанёлем, это правда?

— Кто тебе сказал? — удивился Бён, понимая, что за ним кто-то следил.

— Неважно. Значит, у вас было что-то вроде свидания?

— Там просто не было места, и нам пришлось сесть отдельно от других…

— Я не прошу тебя оправдываться, просто будь осторожнее, хорошо?

— Конечно.

Уже через секунду рядом с ними оказалась огромная толпа, состоящая преимущественно из девушек. Некоторые ещё не имели своих курток, а значит, они были только на первом курсе и прибежали сюда вслед за старшими. Бэкхёну стало немного неуютно, потому что его начали отталкивать от друга.

Бэк решил оставить Чонина и продолжить помогать первокурсникам. Его немного трясло от мыслей о том, что его могли начать обсуждать. Но он продолжал улыбаться и старался не думать о Сехуне.

Вскоре пришли его друзья, и он совсем забыл обо всем, слушая их истории. Ему было очень весело рядом с ними, улыбка не сходила с его лица, когда он в очередной раз услышал о чьём-то падении со сноуборда. Они разместились в одной из аудиторий, в которой должны были собрать всех студентов с их факультета. В соседней комнате собрался кулинарный факультет. Все студенты, которые учились в их корпусе, в тот момент не знали, где они будут заниматься в этом году. Преподаватель старался объяснить всем ситуацию и предотвратить панику.

— Как бы смешно это ни звучало, но в нашем здании ремонтировали канализацию, и один из стажёров забыл отключить воду. Поэтому первые несколько месяцев нам придется погостить у других учеников.

Дальше он рассказал, что факультет искусств перевели к инженерному. Бэк знал, что этот корпус находился намного дальше от их квартиры и главного здания. Теперь ему придется тратить много времени на дорогу. Но больше его заставило понервничать не это, а то, что на инженерном учился Пак Чанёль и его друзья.

— К ним? Серьезно? — удивился сидящий рядом Бис, толкнув Бёна плечом.

— Они там все ненормальные, — поддержал разговор Перс, который сидел за ними, а потому ему пришлось лечь на стол, чтобы сказать это достаточно тихо.

— Зато они все такие красавчики. Большинство в футбольной команде, — попыталась найти хоть какие-то плюсы Силь. Но её никто не поддержал.

Бэкхён продолжал молчать до самого выхода на улицу. Свежий воздух и солнечные лучи заставляли чувствовать себя менее напряжённым. На тот день у него больше не было ничего запланировано, а потому он хотел найти Чонина и погулять вместе с ним. Но того нигде не было, и Бён уже собирался идти домой, когда на его плечо легла чужая рука.

— Я же сказал, мы ещё встретимся.

Бэкхён обернулся, чтобы встретиться глазами с первокурсником. Сехун улыбался, смотря на него заинтересованным взглядом.

— Ты потерялся?

— Да, хочу, чтобы ты проводил меня до ближайшего кафе.

Бэк согласился. Он надеялся, что сможет поговорить с ним и все пройдет так же легко, как с Чанёлем. Они пришли в то небольшое кафе, которое Чунмён уверенно рекомендовал.

В тот момент там сидело большое количество студентов, тоже решивших развлечься в последний не учебный день. Они выбрали столик у окна. Бэкхён совсем не знал, с чего начать, поэтому молча смотрел, как Сехун выбирал себе блюдо из меню. Он остановился на обычном салате и газировке, а Бён заказал себе лишь сок. Старший в очередной раз проверил время на телефоне, который оставил на столе.

— Ты боишься, да? Ты никому не говорил об этом? — Сехун начал разговор, понимая, что Бэкхён сам на это не осмелится.

— Ну, не то чтобы совсем-совсем никому… — выдохнул Бён. Он и правда боялся.

— Я никому не расскажу, потому что ты мне понравился, — младший потянулся к рукам Бэкхёна, которые были сжаты в кулаки и мирно лежали на столе.

— Я думаю, ты слишком торопишься, — Бён не убирал рук со стола, потому что думал, что это будет слишком резким с его стороны. Он лишь немного сместил их, чтобы Сехун понял, что это лишнее.

— Тогда нам следует узнать друг друга? — Сехун смотрел на него своими наивными глазами, которые умоляли не разбивать его мечты. Бэк боялся ему отказывать, ему совсем не хотелось делать кому-то больно. Он понимал, что Сехун ещё слишком молод, хотя у них была разница всего в один год. Бэкхён считал себя слишком скучным для него. Чонин часто сравнивал его с тихим старичком, и со временем Бэк сам поверил в это.

— Сехун, ты хороший парень…

— Не продолжай! Так все начинают, когда собираются кого-то отшить, — перебил его Сехун. — Мы можем просто общаться, стать друзьями.

Бэкхён молчал. Он не понимал этого человека и не хотел отказывать ему. Бэк не заслуживал его, как и любого другого партнёра в своей жизни. Но ведь ему так хотелось с кем-то, кроме Чонина, разговаривать более свободно. Сехун был таким дружелюбным, что Бёну показалось, что они могли бы стать друзьями.

Их обед уже подходил к концу. Бэкхён вызвался оплатить еду и напитки.

— Ты хочешь оплатить мое молчание? — предположил Сехун.

— Я твой старший, поэтому должен заботиться о тебе, — Бэк улыбнулся и передал деньги официантке.

Сехун предложил отвезти его, но Бэкхён отказался, ведь он жил недалеко и вполне мог дойти сам. Он всё ещё волновался, потому что не нашел Чонина. Попрощавшись, Бён отправился в парк, через который обычно ходил, возвращаясь домой. Бэк надеялся, что Кёнсу был дома, ему совсем не хотелось оставаться одному, потому что он сразу начинал думать о Чанёле.

Чанёль. Теперь они будут видеться намного чаще. Словно сама судьба хотела свести их. Бэкхён хотел обсудить это с кем-то, но единственным, с кем он мог поговорить об этом, был Чонин. Бэк решил позвонить ему, но так и не дождался ответа. Возможно, его срочно вызвали на работу. Бён не обижался на него, ведь такое случалось, и не раз.

Придя домой и не обнаружив там Кёнсу, он упал на кровать. Его начало клонить в сон, но он останавливал себя очередной проверкой времени. Почти три часа дня. Бэкхён начал листать новостную ленту в социальной сети. Его друзья уже во всю пили, об этом говорили их недавно выложенные фотографии. Бэк, к счастью, осознал, что ему совершенно не хотелось чего-то весёлого, он довольствовался тишиной и мягкой постелью.

Следом за фотографиями друзей, шла фотография Чанёля, он был с друзьями. Бэкхён как обычно начал рассматривать его добродушное лицо. Бэк не мог остановиться, ведь Пак был таким красивым, его большие глаза, уши, нос и рот, все это не покидало его память. Чанёля много, очень много в его жизни. Бэкхён отчаянно желал общаться с ним, но одновременно боялся сделать что-то не так, боялся довериться, как до этого делал. Многие не принимали его, говорили что-то вроде: «Я ещё не готов к этому» или «Это ново для меня». А после всегда следовало расставание и его разбитое сердце. Бён не хотел влюбляться, но творческая натура в нем требовала этого, требовала человека, который бы вдохновлял его. Теперь этим человеком оказался Чанёль, добрый, красивый и наверняка особенный. Он никогда не чувствовал в себе такой сильной тяги к кому-то, он влюблялся до этого, и не один раз, но Чанёль… Бэкхён хотел верить, что с ним все будет по-другому.

Звук уведомления заставил, задумавшегося Бёна подпрыгнуть. Закрыв фотографию, он зашёл в раздел с сообщениями и сразу же уронил телефон на кровать. Ему написал Чанёль. Бэкхён лег на спину рядом с телефоном и шумно выдохнул. Потом он снова перевернулся на живот и взял телефон в руки.

Пак Чанёль:

Привет. Слышал, мы теперь в одном корпусе, это правда?

Бэк не знал, как лучше ответить. Если он слишком коротко ответит, то Пак может обидеться, а если слишком длинно, то никто не будет читать такое сообщение полностью. Поэтому он постарался подобрать что-то простое и более дружелюбное.

Бён Бэкхён:

Привет. Да, наш корпус затопило.

В конце он поставил грустный смайлик, показывающий его отношение к происходящему.

Ответ пришел почти сразу, Чанёль явно ждал его ответа и не выходил из их диалога.

Пак Чанёль:

Чунмён-хён был таким смешным, когда рассказывал нам, что произошло.

Бэкхён улыбнулся, увидев фотографии, которые Чанёль отправил вместе с сообщением. У Чунмёна было ужасно неэстетичное выражение лица, явно выражающее недовольство.

Чтобы не показаться грубым, Бён отправил несколько смеющихся смайликов, а после этого отключил телефон, думая, что на этом их диалог закончен. Ещё раз посмотрев на время, он с удивлением обнаружил, что прошел почти час. Бэкхён достал из своего рюкзака таблетки и поспешил к раковине, чтобы выпить их. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Чанёль написал ещё несколько сообщений.

Пак Чанёль:

Ты занят?

Может, погуляем?

Бэкхён не знал, что выбрать. Либо он врёт и не даёт им вообще шансов, либо он даёт шанс в первую очередь себе и своей любви. Бэк находился в растерянности, ему срочно нужен был совет, но никто не мог его ему дать. Бэк почувствовал себя взрослым, который должен будет принять последствия своего решения. Глубоко вздохнув, Бэкхён написал свой ответ.

***

Они решили встретиться в парке рядом с домом Бэкхёна. Бэк не хотел напрягать Чанёля, но тот сам согласился приехать туда. Бён долго выбирал одежду, которая бы смотрелась на нем хорошо. Он мог себе это позволить, ведь парк находился рядом с его домом. С прической оказалось проще, потому что было всего три варианта: пробор справа, слева и посередине. Бэкхён остановился на последнем. Подхватив рюкзак и не забыв закрыть за собой дверь, он вышел на улицу.

Погода по-прежнему была отличной. Хотя облака иногда и прикрывали яркое солнце, но от этого становилось только лучше, ведь свет не слепил глаза, отражаясь от листьев деревьев, витрин магазинов и окон домов.

Немного придя в себя, Бён направился в сторону парка. Он наслаждался свежим, немного прохладным воздухом. Он закрыл глаза на несколько секунд и растворился в своих ощущениях. Было приятно ощущать ветер в своих волосах, хоть он и осознавал, что прическа испортится. Футболка также подлетала, ведь не плотно прилегала к его телу. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой Чанёля, точнее, его грудь, чтобы увидеть лицо, нужно было лишь приподнять голову, что он и сделал.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, немного краснея. Он не знал, как долго Пак стоял перед ним, от этого становилось неловко, но он пытался подавить в себе это чувство.

— Привет, здесь мило, — Чанёль огляделся, а после подтолкнул Бэкхёна вперёд, чтобы не стоять на месте.

— Мне тоже нравится, — они пошли дальше в сторону фонтана, где тогда было много людей.

— Возле нашего корпуса тоже есть парк, но немного меньше. Думаю, тебе понравится, — между ними царила неловкость, они оба хотели сблизиться друг с другом, но не знали о чём говорить.

— Надеюсь на это, теперь мне придется проводить там много времени, — выражение лица Бэкхёна стало грустным. Ему совсем не хотелось ничего нового.

— Можешь дать мне свой телефон, — Чанёль протянул руку, на которую Бэкхён смотрел несколько секунд. Он достал телефон и за полсекунды поменял заставку, делая вид, что вводит пароль, который он не считал нужным ставить.

— Зачем тебе? — спросил Бэк, когда телефон уже был в руках Пака. Тот около минуты набирал что-то. Бён надеялся, что тот не зайдет в галерею и не найдет огромное количество своих фотографий из социальных сетей.

— Теперь ты сможешь позвонить мне, если потеряешься, — Чанёль протянул ему телефон, словно специально легко касаясь его пальцев. Бэкхён с удивлением посмотрел на его улыбающееся лицо. Он осознал, что Пак заботился о нём, словно о младшем брате.

— Спасибо, — Бён с каждой секундой становился все больше похож на помидор.

Они пошли дальше и на бортик фонтана. Рядом бегали дети, от которых Бэкхёна бросало в дрожь. Он боялся их, но старался не показывать это Чанёлю. Совсем рядом один из детей начал громко плакать, от этого у Бэка пробежали мурашки по коже.

Пак заметил, что с Бёном что-то не так, а потому решил его отвлечь, повалив за собой в фонтан, предварительно отдав свой телефон и аккуратно стащенный рюкзак Бэка одной маленькой девочке с милыми косичками. Его план сработал, Бэкхён так возмутился его поступком, что совсем забыл о своем страхе, начав брызгать на Чанёля водой.

Все смотрели на них с осуждением, ведь они подавали плохой пример их детям. Но их самих это совсем не волновало, они были заняты друг другом.

— Хватит! Я сдаюсь! — прокричал Пак, поднимая руки в примирительно жесте. Бэкхён выдохнул и сел на бортик, только теперь вспомнив про свой телефон. Чанёль сразу же прочитал панику на его лице и подозвал ту девочку.

— Я надеюсь, ты все сняла? — тихо спросил он у нее и, получив кивок, достал из своего чехла две купюры по тысяче вон. Чанёль подошёл к поникшему Бэкхёну и протянул ему телефон, взамен получив его широкую улыбку.

— Тут прохладно, мы можем зайти ко мне и переодеться, — предложил он, надеясь, что Кёнсу ещё не пришел домой.

— Конечно, если ты не против.

Чанёль шел за Бэкхёном, попутно загружая видео к себе на страницу. У девочки было не так много опыта в съёмке, поэтому видео оказалось не самого лучшего качества, но по нему сразу же можно было понять, кто и чем там занимался. Пак с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Бэкхён показывал другие свои стороны. Два дня назад он был таким тихим и, казалось, совсем не хотел общаться с ним, но теперь он позвал его к себе домой.

— Тут немного не прибрано…

— Ничего, у меня дома и похуже было, — поспешил успокоить Бэкхёна Чанёль.

Бэк оставил Пак ненадолго одного, потому что отправился за одеждой и полотенцами. Придя, Бён протянул ему аккуратную стопку с полотенцем и своей самой лучшей одеждой. Они разошлись по комнатам: Чанёль отправился в ванну, а Бэкхён в свою комнату. Бэк старался переодеться как можно быстрее, потому что боялся, что Пак мог войти. Когда он выглянул из комнаты, то никого не обнаружил в гостиной. Чанёль ещё переодевался. Бэкхён решил угостить Пака чаем с печеньем, но, обыскав все шкафчики, обнаружил, что всё печенье закончилось.

— Бэкхён! — окликнул его Чанёль.

— Да? — обернулся Бэк, стоявший возле кухонной тумбы.

— Мне срочно нужно идти. Я отдам тебе вещи, как только простираю их, — держа в руках свою одежду и телефон, он судорожно завязывал шнурки.

— Что-то случилось? — взволнованно спросил Бэкхён, проходя за Чанёлем в прихожую.

— Моя… Мне нужно идти, — надев хлюпающие кроссовки, Пак вышел из квартиры, оставляя Бэка одного.

Бён почувствовал себя брошенным. Но в то же время он понимал его, ведь не был для него кем-то особенным.

Закрыв дверь, Бэкхён осел на пол. Этот день для него оказался слишком насыщенным. Он устал от всей этой ходьбы и новых знакомых. Но до прихода Кёнсу ему следовало убрать квартиру, чтобы тот не догадался, что он приводил кого-то сюда.


	4. Часть 3

Прошло всего несколько дней с начала учебы. Весь энтузиазм исчез, словно его никогда и не было. Инженеров напрягло присутствие так называемых «искусственных» в их корпусе. Эти два факультета не особо дружили, потому что чаще всего их взгляды кардинально различались. Да ещё и их команды всегда становились соперниками на внутренних соревнованиях. Команда инженеров, капитаном которой был не безызвестный Ким Чунмён, ни разу не проигрывала последние четыре года, а потому их вражда лишь укреплялась.

Чанёль не поддерживал всей этой «войны», которой их капитан словно был одержим. Пак занимался спортом ради удовольствия, а не наград. Его друзья понимали его, но награды для них являлись предметом гордости, ведь это единственное, за что их мог похвалить университет. Хоть успеваемость у Чанёля и была неплохой, его приняли в основном из-за семьи, а точнее, отца, который преподавал композицию на факультете искусств. Наверное, это и стало причиной, из-за которой ему не нравились войны между инженерами и искусственными.

Но совсем недавно у Пака появилась ещё одна причина. В его жизнь ворвался Бэкхён. Теперь их можно было назвать друзьями, а не просто знакомыми. Из-за учебы они не виделись слишком часто, но ежедневно списывались, и Бэк даже иногда писал первым.

Паку нравилась его застенчивость, красные щеки и мимолётные взгляды, которыми он смотрел на него, думая, что Чанель не заметит. Паку так хотелось понять его, раскрыть его тайну, которая у него определенно была. Он начинал замечать закономерности в поведении. Каждый день после полудня он начинал чаще проверять время, а ближе к четырем исчезал в ближайшем магазине, где покупал лишь воду. Чанёль имел некоторые догадки, ему казалось, что Бэкхён под антидепрессантами, ведь он всегда выглядел задумчиво и грустно. Но у него была ещё одна версия, о которой ему совсем не хотелось думать, потому что Бэк не был похож на наркомана.

Эти выходные он планировал провести с Бэкхёном. Чанёль не был уверен до конца, взаимна ли его симпатия, но больше не мог ее скрывать. Каждый раз, видя его улыбку, многочисленные родинки на лице и аккуратно торчащие ушки, ему хотелось рассказать обо всем. Но ещё было рано, ведь они познакомились только несколько дней назад, им нужно было время. Чанёль это понимал, поэтому в этот раз решил позвать с собой кого-то из друзей, чтобы их встреча была меньше похожа на свидание.

— Но ведь это свидание, а если он приведет страшную подружку? — скептически отнёсся к идее Пака Исин.

— Вам что, сложно мне помочь? — нахмурился Чанёль.

Тогда был перерыв и большая часть студентов собралась в уличной столовой. Среди них были не только студенты инженеры, но и ученики факультета искусств. Студенты в синих куртках старались садиться подальше от тех, кто носил серые. Бэкхён старался придерживаться негласных правил, а потому сел за крайний столик. Его друзья в тот день решили прогулять первые пары, а потому ему пришлось сидеть в одиночку до их прихода.

Пару раз он пересекся с Сехуном, но они не говорили, младший лишь смотрел на него, а он старался избежать этого взгляда. Бэкхёну казалось, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное, потому что в последнее время все было хорошо и даже очень. Он целыми днями занимался учебой, они реже видятся с Чонином, который стал частенько пропадать и не отвечать на звонки, Бэк волновался за него, но он уже был самостоятельным, а потому в нужный момент мог постоять за себя.

— Бэкхён! — окликнул его Бис, рядом с которым шли Перс и Силь.

Бён обернулся, чтобы встретиться с гневными взглядами друзей. Бэкхён начал вспоминать, что он мог сделать стыдного или опасного для друзей, но в голову ничего не приходило. Разместившись вокруг него, они показали ему видео из парка, в котором они с Чанёлем веселились в фонтане. На его тонких губах появилась едва заметная улыбка, вызванная воспоминаниями.

— Почему мы узнаём об этом только спустя несколько дней?

— Мы недавно познакомились, он хороший парень.

— Инженеры не бывают хорошими парнями, он наверняка хочет использовать тебя для чего-то. Например, у тебя есть все конспекты по математике, которые все хотят получить.

— Или это ты хочешь что-то от него получить? Ты же знаешь, кто его отец?

Бэкхён удивлённо посмотрел на друга, ведь он понятия не имел, кем был отец Чанёля.

— Всё ясно, он просто знакомый. Мой тебе совет не общайся с ним, хён этого не одобрит.

— Хорошо, думаю, вы правы, — Бэк натянул улыбку, тогда он соврал друзьям. Пусть это было не впервые, но каждый раз, когда он лгал, на душе оставалось неприятное чувство. Ему казалось, что он становился все более скованным в общении с друзьями.

— Мы всегда правы, — улыбнулся Бис, вытаскивая чупа-чупс изо рта.

— Давайте больше не будем говорить о них, — взмолилась Соль.

Больше они не затрагивали тему отношений Бэкхёна и Чанёля, но в воздухе витало заметное напряжение. Бэк понимал, что они расскажут всё Минсоку, и тогда ему придётся оправдываться ещё и перед хёном.

Но все эти оправдания стоили встреч с Паком. Бэкхён начал осознавать, что его чувства перестали быть столь яркими, какими являлись в самом начале. Он начал привязываться к нему, чувствовать такое же спокойствие, как с Чонином.

Они с Кимом теперь виделись заметно реже, Бёну его не хватало. Но в этом году всё совсем не так просто, ведь Чонин стал всё реже подходить к телефону, он словно был чем-то занят. Бэкхёна это настораживало, его друг мог бы поделиться с ним своими проблемами, но Бэк не упрекал его, он переживал.

***

— Хён, ну почему ты? — в очередной раз спросил Чанель.

Они уже находились в торговом центре и подходили к кафе, в котором должны были встретиться с Бэкхёном. Из всех друзей и знакомых пойти с Паком согласился Чунмён. На самом деле, Чондэ почти согласился, но, только услышав имя Бёна, старший сразу же утвердил себя в качестве спутника Чанёля.

— Потому что я — единственный, кто может повлиять на тебя, кроме родителей.

Чунмён был зол. Он не планировал никуда идти в тот день, но из-за Пака ему пришлось это сделать. Он видел Бэкхёна и знал Чанёля, добром это не кончится.

Чанёль увидел Бэкхёна издалека, тот что-то увлечённо доказывал своему другу. Пак остановился, рассматривая его. Огромная толстовка делала его таким маленьким и домашним, словно Бён только вышел из дома. На его лице вновь появилась улыбка, в то время как Чунмён потянул его дальше, также заметив их.

— Привет, — поздоровался Пак, присаживаясь напротив Бэкхёна.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Бэк и, не забыв представить своего друга, продолжил: — Это Сехун.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, я Чунмён, — старший протянул руку, но быстрым движением отвёл её в сторону, когда их с Сехуном пальцы почти соприкоснулись. — Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься вступать в спортивную команду.

— Я пока не думал об этом, — спокойно ответил младший, продолжая держать руку навесу.

— Продолжай не думать об этом, ты выглядишь как хороший соперник, — наконец закончив рукопожатие, ответил Чунмён.

Позвав официантку, они сделали заказ. Бэкхён заказал клубничное мороженое, Чанёлю показалось, что этот вкус идеально ему подходил. На протяжении всего их небольшого перекуса Пак не мог убрать улыбку с лица, из-за чего его щёки впоследствии начали болеть. Бэкхён также улыбался, но не так ярко. Он не мог перестать думать об их разговоре с Сехуном, который хотел принести себя в жертву и отвлечь Чунмёна, чтобы они могли остаться с Чанёлем наедине.

Сехун не был глуп, он понимал, что Бэкхён влюблён в кого-то другого. Он заставил его признаться, чем ранил своё самолюбие, зато теперь его не обманывали. Чунмён показался ему симпатичным, но в его голове Бён был лучше. Приветствие Кима показалось ему смешным, хотя внешне он этого и не показывал, Сехун вообще редко показывал эмоции. Но он не мог не хихикнуть, когда Чунмён начал рассказывать свои истории с первых курсов.

— С тех пор я капитан команды! — засмеялся старший, а вместе с ним и Бэкхён.

Чанёль уже не в первый раз слышал историю о драке между первокурсником и пятикурсником, а потому не был так впечатлён, как другие. Ему больше нравилось наблюдать за смехом сидящего напротив Бёна.

— Но самое страшное случилось потом… — таинственно продолжил старший. — Я увидел его, — он указал на Пака.

— Что же в нём страшного? — удивился Бэк, вызывая недовольство у Сехуна и Чунмёна.

— Ты, наверное, не видел его причёску в первую неделю, — Ким достал телефон и, покапавшись в галерее, показал Бэкхёну фотографию, на которой длинные волосы Чанёля были очень странно уложены.

Бэкхён не знал, что ответить. Он действительно не видел такой причёски у Пака и понимал, почему хён так реагировал на это, но он сам не мог разделить его восторга, ведь даже с такой причёской Чанёль не терял своего очарования.

— Никто не знает, зачем он это сделал, может, чтобы выше казаться. Я всё равно принял его в команду, но с условием смены причёски, конечно, — продолжил Чунмён.

Бёну казалось, что Чунмён похож на маму Чанёля, он заботился о нём, почти так же, как о Бэкхёне заботился его хён. Доев мороженое, Сехун, несмотря на запрет Бэкёна, решил отвлечь старшего, притворившись, что у него заболел живот. Чунмён не долго метался между желанием помочь младшему и следить за Чанёлем, а потому им пришлось разделиться.

— Если сегодня Кёнсу позвонит мне, ты завтра проснёшься в гробу, — прошептал напоследок старший.

Они с Бэкхёном отправились на прогулку по торговому центру. Многочисленные магазины одежды не могли не соблазнить их, а потому уже через несколько минут они примеряли новую одежду. В том месте, куда они зашли, продавались преимущественно футболки, само место было небольшим, а потому могло уместить лишь одну примерочную. Чанёль пропустил Бэка вперед, а сам устроился на рядом стоящей скамеечке.

— Ну как? — спросил Бён, показывая свою футболку.

— Круто, — выдохнул Чанёль, словно был недоволен.

— Что-то не так? — удивился Бэкхён, почувствовав себя виноватым.

— Просто… — Пак показал футболку, которую он выбрал. Она была точной копией той, что надел Бэк.

— Мы можем носить их в разные дни, — неуверенно предложил Бён, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

— Думаю, это хорошая идея.

Только выйдя из магазина, Бэкхён вспомнил про время и, достав телефон, убедился, что ему нужно ненадолго отлучится, о чём он и сообщил Паку. Тот решил подождать его чуть дальше от входа в магазин. Было не слишком людно, а потому он издалека узнал знакомое лицо, которое ему совсем не хотелось тогда видеть.

С громким криком девушка набросилась на него с объятиями:

— Чани, почему же ты не звонишь мне, — обижено проговорила она.

— Нуна, я занят немного…

— Правда? И кем же? — хитро прищурилась девушка, начиная осматриваться в поисках кого-то подозрительного. — Вы уже целовались с ним?

— О чём ты говоришь? Мы друзья, — начал оправдываться Пак.

— Поэтому ты не познакомил его со своей старшей сестрёнкой? Не ври мне, — совсем неувлечёно говорила она, продолжая рассматривать всех парней, выходящих из магазина. Она искала того, кто посмотрит в их сторону, а после сразу же отвернётся, увидев её. Спустя несколько мгновений она нашла его.

— Такой милашка! Познакомь нас! — пропищала она, уже направляясь в сторону Бэкхёна, убирающего бутылку с водой в рюкзак. Чанёль еле поспевал за ней.

Бён был немного удивлён, ведь не ожидал увидеть кого-то, кроме Пака. Он вежливо улыбнулся, ожидая, когда Пак представит их.

— Бэкхён, это Харин — моя старшая сестра.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами…

— А мне-то как приятно, Чанёль никогда не рассказывает о своих парнях, а я ведь так переживаю… — она театрально выдохнула и, ещё раз осмотрев Бэкхёна с ног до головы, сказала: — Ладно, не буду тебя смущать. Я, наверное, и так вам помешала в прошлый раз, жаль, что братик не привёл тебя поиграть с моими детьми, они такие милашки.

Просияв, Харин развернулась на своих высоких каблуках и ушла, пару раз обернувшись. Бэкхён и Чанёль смотрели ей вслед, пака не потеряли из виду. Немного отойдя, они присели на мягкий диванчик, стоявший в центе торгового центра.

— У тебя не будет проблем из-за этого? — спросил Бэкхён, виновато смотря на Пака.

— Из-за чего? — удивился он.

— Твои родители знают о том, что…

— Мне нравятся парни? — закончил за него предложение Чанёль. — Конечно, мой папа сказал, что знал об этом ещё, когда мне было двенадцать. Сам не понимаю, как он понял…

Бэкхён совсем не слушал то, что говорил Пак. Он завидовал ему, ведь понимал, что у него всё совсем не так. Его родители не смогут принять этого, ведь их взгляды настолько консервативны и далеки от современности. Это Бэкхён понял ещё тогда, когда ему запретили идти в колледж и заставили закончить старшую школу, но они поддержали его в выборе профессии, да и если бы он пошёл в колледж, встретил бы он Чанёля?

— Что-то не так? — спросил Пак, легонько толкнув Бэка в сторону.

— Всё в порядке, просто я немного устал, — Бён рассеяно посмотрел на Чанёля.

Совсем неожиданно Бэкхён оказался в чужих объятиях. Пак успокаивающе погладил его по голове. На душе стало заметно теплее. Бён почувствовал появившийся в горле ком и осознал, насколько сильно ему было больно. Но он не мог расплакаться, ведь они находились в людном месте.

— Давай уйдём, Чанёль, — попросил он.

***

Бэкхёну не хотелось ехать обратно домой к Кёнсу, но он не знал, куда ему ещё можно было пойти. Чонин уже был на работе, а оставаться одному было страшно. Ему совсем не хотелось ничего делать, кроме как плакать.

— Мы можем поехать ко мне, ты не против? — спросил Пак.

Бэкхён покачал головой, он не был против.

Чанёль приехал в торговый центр на машине, в отличие от Бёна, который добрался на автобусе. Пристегнувшись, Пак завёл мотор. Всю дорогу Бэкхён смотрел в окно — на многочисленные деревья, которые только начинали зеленеть. Его немного потряхивало, сердце бешено билось, ему нужно было успокоиться. Он начал медленно и глубоко дышать, прикрыв глаза и стараясь избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

Они оба молчали и изредка переглядывались, Бэкхёну не хотелось говорить, но он ждал, когда Чанёль спросит его о семье. Пак же не хотел давить, ему было очень интересно, но он боялся задеть Бэка, как сделал это в торговом центре.

В квартире Чанёля оказалось не так много места, как предполагал Бён. Когда Пак говорил, что он видел бардак и похуже, это явно не было преувеличением.

— Я не ждал гостей, прости, — улыбнулся Чанёль, проходя к чайнику.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Бэкхён, садясь на диван.

Через несколько минут они уже пили сладкий чай. Бён чувствовал себя уютно в этом месте, несмотря на разбросанные вещи. На долю секунды он улыбнулся, но его настроение сразу же изменилось, стоило посмотреть на Чана.

Бэкхён завидовал ему, ведь у него было всё, о чём мечтал сам Бён. Ему нужно было выговориться, рассказать кому-то о своих переживаниях.

— Чанёль, — тихо позвал Бэк.

Пак лишь вопросительно промычал в ответ.

— Тебе так повезло, — начал он. — Мои родители никогда не примут меня таким. Всю свою жизнь я пытаюсь казаться лучшим для них… — на глазах Бэкхёна начали наворачиваться слёзы. — Когда я учился в старшей школе, мой отец увидел меня с парнем. Тогда мне удалось списать всё на невинный эксперимент, но после этого, — он всхлипнул, — родители, ведь не должны бить своих детей?

— Бэкхён, ты винишь себя за это? — спросил Пак, подсаживаясь ближе.

— Нет, — Бэк, начал вытирать слезы. — Нет, никто не виноват, что так получилось.

— Тебе нужно выплакаться, Бэкхён, — посоветовал Чанёль, поглаживая спину Бёна. — Держать всё в себе очень вредно.

— Мужчины не плачут, — обижено выдохнул Бэк, продолжая вытирать слёзы.

— Мужчины плачут, все мужчины рано или поздно плачут. Многие плачут без слёз, пытаясь убедить всех, что они сильные, но это совсем не так, — казалось, Пак знал, о чём говорил.

Бэкхён посмотрел на Чанёля, своими раскрасневшимися глазами. Тот смотрел в ответ, они нравились друг другу, и в ту секунду они оба поняли это. Между ними словно проскочила искра, призывающая к действиям.

— Ты мне нравишься, — много неуверенно и стеснительно сказал Чанёль.

— Ты мне тоже, — ответил уже успокоившийся Бэкхён.

Забрав обе кружки, Пак направился на кухню, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться с пустыми руками обратно. Бэкхён уже крепко спал, утомлённый переживаниями. Пак аккуратно уложил его на диван и накрыл пледом. Их лица были так близко, тогда Чанёль понял, что спящий Бён такой же прекрасный, как и смеющийся. С его глаз ещё не спала краснота, а из-за заложенного носа было тяжело дышать, но Бэкхён чувствовал себя умиротворённым.

В ту секунду Пак понял, что ему хотелось немедленно узнать всё о нём. Повинуясь своим желаниям, он нашёл рюкзак Бэкхёна и начал рассматривать его содержимое. Он понимал, что его действия не были слишком приемлемыми, но ему так хотелось узнать обо всём и успокоиться.

***

В то же время Кёнсу не находил себе места. Бэкхёна снова не было дома, но в этот раз он даже и предположить не мог, где он был. До, не останавливаясь, ходил по дому, не решаясь сесть.

— Он уже взрослый мальчик, а сейчас только девять вече…

— Твой друг пропал, Чонин! Только не говори мне, что не переживаешь! — упрекнул его Кёнсу.

— С ним всё в порядке, успокойся, — Чонин подошёл к До и приобнял того за плечи.

— Как ты можешь говорить так уверенно? — удивился Кёнсу, развернувшись и обняв Кима.

— Минсок-хён прислал мне это не так давно, — Чонин показал фотографию спящего Бэкхёна.

— Но у кого он? — удивился Кёнсу, вырывая телефон из рук Кима.

— У Пак Чанё…

— Только не это, я должен позвонить Чунмёну, пусть заберет его! — Кёнсу хотел взять свой телефон, но был остановлен Чонином.

— Я взял отгул, Кёнсу. В квартире только мы вдвоём. Может быть, ты наконец позволишь мне… — Ким снова обнял До и говорил, стараясь сделать свой голос более нежным.

Кёнсу не мог отказать такому Чонину, они виделись редко, да и Бэкхён был в относительной безопасности. До сдался, так и не позвонив Чунмёну в тот вечер.


	5. Часть 4

Бэкхён избегал Чанёля. Прошло уже больше недели с их последней встречи. Проснувшись утром в чужой квартире, он почувствовал, что что-то не так. Найдя свой рюкзак, он с сожалением понял, что тот лежал не на том месте. Проверив содержимое, Бён немного успокоился. Но он все равно решил уйти, не поговорив с Паком.

Ему стало стыдно за все, что он тогда сказал. Это были его личные проблемы, и говорить о них тому, с кем ты едва знаком, — ошибка.

Чанёль нравился ему, более того, Бэкхён любил его, но теперь, когда он мог узнать, Бён решил, что Пак такой же, как и все. Это было глупо, и он это понимал, но казалось, так намного проще поступить.

Он стал ещё больше времени уделять учебе, на сообщения, которые отправлял ему Чанёль, отвечал односложно. Бэкхён старался отгородиться от него. Он стал больше времени проводить с Кёнсу, разговаривать с ним. Раньше они не были особо близки, но Бэк всегда считал его хорошим человеком.

В один из вечеров, который они решили провести за просмотром фильма, Кёнсу признался ему:

— Я встречаюсь с Чонином, Бэкхён.

Бён не мог поверить в это. Он не мог предположить, что его сосед был геем. Уже год они жили вместе и скрывали друг друга детали своей личной жизни. Бэкхён боялся, что Кёнсу такой же, как и его друзья, но все оказалось совсем наоборот.

— Когда вы познакомились?

— Он заходил за тобой в прошлом году, когда ты навещал родителей.

Бён помнил этот день, ведь это был единственный раз, когда он решил съездить домой после переезда.

— Но почему вы не сказали мне? — удивился Бэкхён.

— Я был против, тогда мы знали друг друга не так хорошо, я не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Да и Чонин рассказал о твоей ориентации всего месяц назад, — Кёнсу улыбнулся, ему становилось легче с каждым словом.

— Почему ты решил признаться сейчас? Ты мог сделать это намного раньше, — Бэкхён откинулся на спинку дивана, ему уже хотелось спать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты так же честно рассказал мне, что у вас с Паком.

— Мы друзья, наверное, — совсем неуверенно отвечал Бён.

— Я попросил честно, — недовольно пробурчал Кёнсу, но он не настаивал на дальнейшем ответе.

— Он мне нравится, — выдохнул Бэкхён.

— Тебе не стоит...

— Я игнорирую его уже почти две недели.

— Отлично! Поверь, ты сможешь найти кого-то лучше. Мы можем завтра сходить к Чонину и найти тебе кого-нибудь на вечер.

Бэкхён знал, что это не поможет. Чанёль не выходил у него из головы уже несколько месяцев, и вряд ли очередной поход в клуб мог что-то изменить. Он продолжал не понимать, почему Кёнсу был негативно настроен по отношению к Паку и навязал своё мнение Чунмёну.

В тот вечер Бэкхён заснул на диване, не возвращаясь в свою комнату, где лежал его телефон с несколькими непрочитанными сообщениями от Чанёля.

***

Чанёль, не останавливаясь, ходил по своей квартире. Совсем недалеко от него сидел Чондэ, увлечённо пишущий кому-то сообщения. Пак не мог находиться один, ведь если он был один, то сразу начинал строчить Бэкхёну, который ему почти не отвечал, что портило его настроение. Друзья понимали, грустный Пак — равно злой Пак, а потому по очереди дежурили у него дома.

Чондэ сменил Исина, который прошлым вечером благополучно заснул, а потому Чанёль в этот момент находился не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

— Успокойся! — громко выкрикнул Чондэ, хватая Чанёля за плечо и усаживая рядом с собой.

— Я спокоен! — в ответ накричал на него Пак.

Уже две недели Бэкхён игнорировал его, что не могло не нервировать. Чанёль не находил себе места, особенно после того, что нашёл в его сумке. Он переживал за него, ведь Бэкхён мог заметить, что Пак залезал в его рюкзак, и испугаться. Но ведь всё было в порядке.

— Сегодня они пойдут в клуб, так что если хочешь с ним встретиться, то начинай собираться, — сообщил ему Ким, не отрываясь от телефона.

— Кто тебе сказал? — удивился Чанёль.

— Скажем так, у меня есть нужные люди на нужном факультете, — улыбнулся Чондэ.

— Хён убьёт тебя, если узнает, что у тебя кто-то на факультете искусств.

— Я знаю.

— Я не пойду туда один, — Пак посмотрел на Кима, надеясь, что он составит ему компанию.

— Туда пускают девушек? — спросил Чондэ в ответ, застав Чанёля врасплох.

— Это гей-клуб.

— Так пускают? — настаивал на своём Ким, не уделяя внимания ответу Чана.

— Пускают, — сразу же сдался Пак, понимая, что ничего не потеряет, если приведёт с собой девушку.

— Отлично! Сонха пойдёт с тобой, та, которая делала банты и красила цветы, помнишь?

— Да, мы в одной группе.

— Прекрасно, а теперь нам нужно приодеть тебя, осталось всего восемь часов, а ты выглядишь как мой папаша, — усмехнулся Чондэ, который любил пошутить на тему своего отца, ведь тот бросил их с матерью и теперь жил на улице.

Следующие несколько часов они искали подходящую одежду и причёску, а после пытались сочетать их. Чондэ не был парикмахером, поэтому на создание причёски пришлось потратить немного больше запланированного времени. Но это отвлекло Пака от грустных мыслей, хотя ему не давала покоя мысль, что его друг мог общаться или состоять в отношениях с кем-то с факультета Бэкхёна. Он несколько раз спрашивал у Чондэ, но тот предпочитал отмалчиваться вместо того, чтобы дать ему внятный ответ. Чанёль решил успокоиться, ведь Ким был его другом и, если он не говорил, значит, это было действительно важно.

К трём часам дня они наконец закончили подготовку, но клуб открывался только в семь вечера, а потому Чондэ нашёл им не менее увлекательное занятие.

— Если всё хорошо сложится, то он придёт сюда, поэтому тебе следует прибраться. А я схожу за свечами и гавайской пиццей.

Пак действительно начал убираться. Время за уборкой тянулось медленно, ему совсем не нравилось делать это, хотя мытьё посуды он нашёл забавным, но всё изменилось после того, как он разбил пару тарелок и ему пришлось убирать ещё и осколки с пола. Пока он наводил порядок, из его головы не выходил Бэкхён. Он представлял, как пригласит его на медленный танец, как поцелует, как Бён наконец расскажет ему о себе.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не заметил, как вернулся Чондэ.

— Куда я попал? Это что, квартира Пак Чанёля? Я думал, он живёт на свалке! — в руках Ким держал два пакета довольно внушительных размеров.

— Что ты накупил? — спросил Чанёль, забирая один из пакетов у Чондэ.

— Всё самое необходимое, — улыбнулся друг, а Пак уже начал проверять его покупки.

На первый взгляд ничего необычного: свечи, пицца, алкоголь...

— Зачем ты купил столько презервативов?

— Как будто ты не знаешь, зачем они нужны, — удивился Чондэ.

— Я знаю, но не думаю, что они нам понадобятся, — к лицу Пака прилила краска, ему было немного неловкого говорить на интимные темы.

— Тогда они понадобятся мне, — он положил пакетики в карман, делая недовольное лицо.

— Забери вино, — Пак протянул ему бутылку. — Бэкхён не пьёт.

— Да ты сделал мой вечер! — Ким забрал бутылку из рук Пака, вытащив с коробку конфет из пакета, он направился к двери. — Сонха будет ждать тебя там, я кинул ей адрес.

***

— Боже, они такие милашки! — Сонха указала на очередную целующуюся парочку.

Чанёль почти не слушал её, он искал Бэкхёна. Их столик находился с краю, с это места было хорошо видно барную стойку и большую часть зала. Пак не мог понять эту девушку, она считала целующихся парней привлекательными, даже у него они вызывали неприятные чувства. Почему они не могли целоваться дома?

— Ты знал, что Чонин работает здесь? — девушка обратила внимание на барную стойку, за которой стоял смутно знакомый Паку парень

— А кто это?

— Ты что, не знаешь Чонина? — удивилась Сонха. — Это один из самых красивых парней университета! Ведь никто не знает, что он гей. Все будут в шоке, если узнают! — девушка не собиралась кому-то рассказывать, она хотела оставить эту информацию у себя. Стать избранной.

— То, что он здесь работает, — не значит, что он гей, — попытался задеть Сонху Чанёль.

— Ты посмотри, это же его парень! — она указала на темноволосого парня, который легонько поцеловал Чонина.

Но внимание Пака больше привлёк другой человек. Бэкхён пришёл. Чанёль и представить не мог, что существуют такие прекрасные люди, как он. В тот день Бён выглядел совершенно иначе, чем до этого. Большая красная куртка делала его более хрупким и одновременно подчёркивала ширину его плеч. Больше всего внимание привлекали блёстки совсем рядом с глазами, которые словно говорили, что он особенный, что он звезда. Паку хотелось верить, что это именно его звезда.

Чанёль боялся напугать его, да и невежливо было оставлять Сонху одну. Поэтому не двигался с места. Он знал, что его заметили. Чонин иногда поглядывал на него с еле заметным осуждением. Пак выжидал момента, удобной ситуации, чтобы подойти к нему.

— Тебе помочь? — спросила Сонха, наблюдавшая за его страданиями.

— Как ты мне поможешь? — не понял Чанёль.

— Я могу отвлечь их, а ты уведешь Бэкки.

— Не называй его так, — разозлился он. — Я согласен, только мне нужно кое-что сделать перед этим.

Пак направился в сторону диджея, они были знакомы, и он попросил его об услуге. После Чанёль кивнул Сонхе, показывая, что все готово. Она поднялась со своего места и направилась в сторону барной стойки. Что-то говоря, она обняла Кёнсу и начала разговор, стараясь не обращать внимания на Бэкхёна. Тот отправился танцевать, чтобы не мешать друзьям.

Громкая музыка неожиданно затихла. Медленная мелодия полилась из колонок, заставляя всех начать искать себе пару. Чанёль подбежал к Бёну.

— Могу ли я пригласить тебя на танец?

Бэкхён смутился. В тот момент ему показалось, что он всё себе надумал, заставил Чанёля страдать. Он не ответил ему, лишь обнял, положив свои руки на его плечи. Пак аккуратно прижал его ближе к себе за талию. Бён не смотрел на него, его взгляд был направлен куда-то на грудь Пака. Чанёль смог насладиться его лицом, блёстки красиво переливались, делая его ещё более очаровательным.

Тем временем на них недовольно смотрел Кёнсу. Все уже знали, что он не одобрял эти отношения, но никто не понимал почему. Чонин пару раз спрашивал его, но так и не дождался ответа. До захотел встать и подойти к парочке, но Сонха ловко схватила его за руку и заключила в свои объятия. Они начали танцевать, ей было легко удерживать его, потому что она имела весомое преимущество — рост.

— Вы уже спали с Чонином? — тихо спросила она.

— Это не твоё дело, извращенка, — вновь попытался оттолкнуть её Кёнсу.

— А кто из вас сверху?

— Да какая разница? — До весь покраснел от злости.

— Значит, ты, да?

Сонха продолжала задавать неудобные вопросы, ей нравилось доводить милого Кёнсу. Чонин наблюдал за ними, успевая обслуживать клиентов. Он не был против, ведь таким образом его парню не давали разрушить только зарождающиеся отношения. Ким не знал ничего о Чанёле, но он считал, что если Бэкхён влюбился в него, то он мог ему доверять, хоть и не до конца. Чонину хотелось поговорить с ним, узнать, что он думал о таких, как его друг.

Медленная музыка сменилась более динамичной, и Кёнсу наконец смог вырваться из объятий Сонхы. Оглядевшись, он не обнаружил своего соседа. Усевшись обратно, он зло посмотрел на Чонина, словно тот был виноват в исчезновении неприятной ему пары.

— Успокой свою истеричку, Чонин, — попросила его Сонха.

— Кого ты назвала истеричкой! — повернулся к ней Кёнсу.

— Перестань драматизировать. Максимум, что ему угрожает, — это лишение девственности.

С каждой минутой эта девушка начинала все больше раздражать До, она слишком много себе позволяла.

— Я не бью девушек, но тебе, так и быть, вмажу! — Кёнсу уже хотел кинуться на неё, но его перехватили чужие руки. Чонин заботливо обнимал его со спины.

— Такие милашки! — пролепетала Сонха и, спрыгнув с высокого стула, удалилась.

***

— У тебя новая квартира? — спросил Бэкхён, проходя в гостиную.

— Ты не первый, кто у меня это спросил, — улыбнулся Пак, закрывая дверь.

Бён сам не понял, почему согласился приехать к нему. Он знал, что им необходимо поговорить, а клуб был не самым подходящим местом для этого. Перед тем, как сесть за стол, он отправил сообщение Кёнсу, чтобы тот не волновался. Бэкхён наблюдал, как Пак зажигал свечи, расставляя их. Он решил немного помочь ему и достал из холодильника пиццу и сок. Немного полазив в шкафах, Бэк нашёл тарелки со стаканами.

Когда всё было готово, они сели за стол. Обоих немного смущала романтическая атмосфера, но, немного подождав, они начали есть. В тишине, при свечах, оба иногда поглядывали друг на друга.

— Чанёль, — позвал Бэкхён не так громко, как планировал, а потому немного смутился.

— Да? — оторвался от пиццы Пак.

— Я правда нравлюсь тебе?

— Конечно.

— И ты бы хотел встречаться со мной?

— Очень.

— Возможно, после того, как я скажу тебе кое-что, ты больше не будешь так уверен в своих чувствах. Это не что-то смертельно опасное, но многим неприятно говорить об этом... — у Бэкхёна задрожали руки, заметив это Пак чуть наклонился вперед и накрыл их своими большими ладонями. — У меня ВИЧ, Чанёль, — наконец признался он, едва сдерживая слёзы, он уже знал, что сейчас в очередной раз прозвучит что-то вроде: «Прости, это ново для меня» или «Я не готов».

— Я знаю. Это не так уж и страшно, — улыбнулся Чанёль.

Бэкхён посмотрел на него своими мокрыми глазами и тоже улыбнулся.

— Ты так говоришь. Но тебе ведь будет некомфортно, ты не захочешь прика...

Он не договорил. Перегнувшись через весь стол Чанёль прильнул к его губам. Бён испугался, но через минуту притянул Пака ближе к себе, это был его первый поцелуй после долгого перерыва, он уже и забыл, как это приятно — целовать того, кто тебе нравился.


	6. Часть 5

Бэкхён почти не спал, ощущая мягкое одеяло, которое он обнимал словно человека. Он улыбался, делая свои объятия крепче. Окончательно его разбудили чужие губы, поцеловавшие его шею. Чужие руки обхватили его, и человек сзади томно прошептал:

— Отдай мне одеяло.

Бён с громким вскриком упал с кровати, на которой лежал улыбавшийся Чанёль.

— Уже десять часов, тебе повезло, что сегодня воскресенье, — сказал он.

— Раз уж сегодня выходной, я могу поспать ещё, — подняв одеяло с пола, Бэкхён запрыгнул на кровать и принял прежнюю позу.

— О нет, теперь ты мой парень, а это значит, что теперь я могу узнать все твои грязные секретики, — Чанёль хихикнул и положил свою руку на талию Бёна, придвигаясь ближе.

— Ты и так уже знаешь все мои «грязные секретики».

— Тогда если я и так уже всё знаю, то могу спросить о чем угодно?

— Конечно.

— Отлично! Подымайся и иди на кухню. Твоя яичница почти остыла, — Чанёль встал с кровати и скрылся за дверью.

Бэк минуту пролежал, размышляя, почему его не засыпали вопросами. Но он все же поднялся с постели и пошёл на кухню. Из одежды на нём была огромная футболка и такие же спортивные штаны, вчера Чанёль предложил выстирать его одежду, дав вместо нее свою.

На столе стояла пустая тарелка, а у плиты готовил Пак. Бэкхён неуверенно присел на стул.

— Я уже думал нести тебе завтрак в постель, — обернулся Чанёль.

— Ты сказал, что моя яичница почти остыла, но я не вижу её.

— Ты слишком долго спал, и мне пришлось съесть её, так что я готовлю для тебя новую.

Через несколько минут Пак аккуратно переложил еду со сковородки на тарелку и, достав из холодильника сок, налил его в бокал, стоящий неподалёку от тарелки.

— Чувствую себя принцем, — сказал Бён, перед тем как приступить к еде.

Чанёль неотрывно смотрел на него, заставляя краснеть. Он расплылся в улыбке, когда увидел, как тот старался не смотреть на него. Их переглядки прервал звонок в дверь. Пак совсем не удивился, в отличие от Бэкхёна, и встал из-за стола.

Ещё больше Бёна заставили напрячься восторженные крики, он уже был готов в любую секунду броситься на помощь своему новоиспеченному парню, но из коридора вышли совершенно здоровый Чанёль и трое детей. Двум можно было дать по шестнадцать лет, а один оказался ещё совсем маленьким, наверное, он ещё даже в школу не ходил.

Ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, а тело словно стало каменным. Бэкхён боялся этих маленьких монстров, что хищно улыбались, смотря на него.

— Это мои племянники, — начал Чанёль. — Лисо и Гинсо — двойняшки и Соин — их младший. Дети, это дядя Бэкхён.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Бэкхён! — хором отозвались они.

— Привет... — всё, на что он был способен в тот момент.

Чанёль, заметивший, что с Бёном не всё в порядке, попросил детей поиграть самим и присмотреть за младшим, пока они поговорят с Бэкхёном наедине. Пак мигом схватил его за руку и потащил в спальню.

— Ты в порядке?

— Всё отлично, — он посмотрел на Чанёля и попытался улыбнуться.

— Не ври мне, ты боишься их.

Бэкхён ничего не сказал, он не знал, что нужно отвечать на правду.

— Отлично! Теперь я знаю, чем мы займёмся, — Пак хитро ухмыльнулся.

— Лисо, Гинсо одевайтесь, мы идём гулять! — крикнул он, выходя из спальни.

— Что-то вы быстро, дядя Чанёль.

— Не рановато ли для таких мыслей?

— Мне уже четырнадцать!

Бён тоже начал собираться, уже готовясь к испытаниям, которые для него приготовил Чанёль. Он нашёл свои вещи на батарее в ванной и там же натянул их на себя. Когда он вышел из ванной, то заметил, что самый младший ещё не одет, а Пак с двойняшками стоял у двери, надевая ботинки. Тогда до Бэкхёна дошло.

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

— Могу и поступлю, — спокойно ответил Чанёль. — Сегодня ты сидишь с Соином, а мы идём гулять.

— Ты не можешь заставлять меня!

— Не могу, но ты ведь не оставишь шестилетнего ребёнка одного?

Чанёль захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом.

Бэкхён остался один на один с маленьким дьяволом, который смотрел на него своими большими удивлёнными глазами. Он аккуратно подошёл ближе. Их разделял только мягкий серый диван.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться?

Соин хотел много чего. Сначала они просто смотрели мультики. Бэкхён, сидя за столом на кухне и наблюдая за ним, немного успокоился. Но так прошли только первые полчаса.

— Дядя Бэкхён! — мальчик обернулся и оперся своими руками о спинку дивана. — Я хочу рисовать.

Поджав губы, Бён кивнул и направился в сторону спальни, попросив Соина ещё немного посмотреть мультики. На столе Чанёля он нашёл несколько чистых листов, но карандашей, фломастеров или красок нигде не было. Он начал лазить по шкафам, в одном из них оказались старые школьные вещи Пака, там он нашёл почти нетронутые пыльные краски. Но было и ещё кое-что: фотография. Бэкхёна привлекла надпись на обратной стороне: «Вместе навсегда», повернув ещё, он увидел Чанёля, который, видимо, только поступил в старшую школу, рядом с ним, тесно прижавшись, стоял Кёнсу.

— Дядя Бэкхён! — прокричал мальчик в дверях. — Ты сказал подождать пять минут. Они уже прошли!

— Да... — растерянно начал Бён. — Пошли за кухонный стол.

Дождавшись, когда Соин скроется из виду, он ещё раз окинул взглядом фотографию и положил её на место. Мальчик качался на стуле и продолжал смотреть мультики, совсем не обращая внимания на свою няньку.

— Не качайся на стуле, ты можешь упасть, — попросил Бэкхён.

— Ты совсем как мама, — обиженно пробурчал он.

Бэкхён протянул ему листок, открыл краски, в которых лежала небольшая тонкая кисточка. Воду он налил в обычный стакан, надеясь, что Пак не сильно разозлиться из-за этого. Мальчик водил кисточкой по бумаге, вырисовывая лес и горы. Бён заинтересованно наблюдал за ним, у него явно был талант.

«Ты никогда не станешь художником! Это работа лентяев!», — вспомнились ему слова отца. Бэкхён не имел таланта, но он любил рисовать. В десять лет он попросил родителей отдать его в художественную школу, но отец был против, тогда он впервые сказал ему эти слова, которые повторял ему до конца средней школы, ведь мать всё же решила исполнить его мечту.

Тогда в их семье начались проблемы. Отец часто повторял, что это совсем не мужская профессия и ему нужно выбрать что-то другое. Но к концу школы он смог смириться с его выбором, конечно, когда узнал, что ещё пара парней из школы также будут учиться на художественном факультете.

— Дядя Бэкхён, ты плачешь? — спросил Соин, отвлекшись от рисования очередного дерева.

— Мальчики не плачут, — улыбнулся Бён, вытирая одинокую слезинку со своей щеки.

— Мой папа плачет, когда смотрит на вазу у нас дома. Ты врёшь. Я расскажу дяде Чанёлю, и он поставит тебя в угол!

Бэкхён звонко засмеялся и пообещал больше никогда ему не лгать. Этот ребёнок начал ему нравиться. Он заметно расслабился и начал помогать ему с рисунком. Время пролетело совсем незаметно. Когда пришёл Чанёль с близнецами, они прыгали на кровати в спальне и громко смеялись, а потому не услышали, как хлопнула дверь.

— Ладно Соин, но ты, Бэкхён, — начал Пак. — Кажется, мне придётся поставить тебя в угол.

— А ещё он мне врал! Ему нужно подумать над своим поведением! — спрыгнул с кровати Соин.

— Так нечестно, ты обещал не рассказывать, — обижено ответил Бэкхён, спускаясь с кровати.

— На первый раз можно и простить, так? — спросил Пак у племянника. — Всё-таки дядя Бэкхён не знал, что так нельзя.

— Хорошо, но в следующий раз он так легко не отделается! — ответил ему Сони, прошёл в гостиную, где близнецы ели, купленные им конфеты.

Бён хотел пойти туда же, но рука Чанёля преградила ему путь. Он растерянно посмотрел на него. Пак хитро улыбнулся, приблизив своё лицо к лицу Бэкхёна, легко поцеловал его в губы. Бэку было приятно целоваться с ним, но это смущало, а потому он поспешил отвернуться. Спустя пару секунд молчания он приподнял глаза, надеясь, что Чанёль не злился на него.

— Всё оказалось не так сложно? — улыбнувшись спросил Пак.

— Да, но больше не делай так.

В гостиной уже стоял беспорядок, хотя до прихода двойняшек всё было чисто. Трое детей, измазанных в шоколаде, смотрели на них с интересом. Лисо скрылся где-то за диваном и вернулся уже со стеклянной бутылкой в руках.

— Давайте сыграем в «Правда или действие», — предложил он.

Чанёль охотно согласился, но перед этим отправил детей умыться. Они расположились между диваном и телевизором, где лежал тёплый ковёр. Пак сел напротив Бэкхёна, надеясь, что так у него будет больше шансов задать ему вопрос. Соин устроился справа от своего нового знакомого, а двойняшки окружили своего дядю. Игра началась.

Первые несколько раз бутылочка вообще не показывала на Бёна, и это немного расслабило его. Первый раз она указала на одного из близнецов, и, совсем не задумываясь, тот спросил:

— Вы спали с дядей Чанёлем?

— Сегодня мы спали в одной кровати, — попытался парировать он.

— Вы же знаете, о чем я, дядя Бэкхён.

— Тогда — действие.

— Поцелуйте того, кто сидит напротив вас.

Бён растерянно посмотрел на Пака, тот еле заметно кивнул и немного наклонился вперед. Бэкхён ограничился поцелуем в щёку, который Гинсо тут же запечатлел на камеру. Бэк удивился и быстро отстранился, наблюдая, как подросток дает его парню пять.

В следующий раз бутылочка вновь указала на Бэкхёна, но теперь он должен был спросить о чём-то одного из двойняшек. Он, отомстив, задал вопрос о первом поцелуе, на что получил еле слышный ответ от покрывшегося багровыми пятнами парня. Ещё несколько раз Бэкхёну пришлось ответить на уже не такие сложные вопросы от детей, и, когда бутылочка показала, что Чанёль должен задать ему вопрос, в дверь позвонили.

На пороге показалась отдохнувшая Харин, услышав возгласы Соина о Бэкхёне, она хитро улыбнулась и позвала их на совместный ужин в пятницу. Когда дверь закрылась, они наконец смогли насладиться тишиной и расслабиться.

— Моя очередь задавать тебе вопрос, не так ли? — спросил он, но этот вопрос был, скорее, риторическим. — Сколько у тебя было парней до меня?

— Один, — спокойно ответил Бэкхён, начиная прибирать оставленный детьми мусор. — Ты хочешь понять, как так вышло?

— Ты можешь не говорить об этом, если не хочешь.

— Но я хочу.

Бэкхён сел на диван, Чанёль устроился неподалёку. Бён начал погружаться в свои воспоминания, размышляя, с чего лучше начать. Пак уже хотел остановить его и больше никогда не поднимать эту тему, но неожиданно тишину нарушил голос Бэка.

— Всё началось в старшей школе. У меня никогда не было отношений, я боялся девушек, все они казались такими уверенными и красивыми, а о парнях я никогда и подумать не мог. Тогда Чонин позвал меня в клуб, он боялся идти один, потому что туда пускали только с девятнадцати, а нам едва исполнилось по семнадцать. Я не собирался ни с кем знакомиться в тот вечер. Танцевать я не умел, поэтому просто сидел за столиком и рассматривал людей. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но я неожиданно понял, что не могу найти Чонина, хотя он обещал не уходить далеко. Я уже собирался уходить, когда он подсел ко мне. Он спросил, не хочу ли познакомиться с ним, но я не интересовался парнями, а он предложил попробовать. В общем, я попробовал. И влюбился. С ним меня тогда и застал отец. Он был хорошим, всегда заботился обо мне, я думал, что только он меня понимал, и он, наверное, думал так же. Однажды мы сидели у него дома, смотрели какой-то фильм, а когда мы остались в полной темноте, он повернулся ко мне и сказал, что употребляет наркотики. Я поддержал его, сказал, что он может положиться на меня, но как он мог положиться на обычного школьника? Мы продолжили встречаться, но он стал холоднее, больше не прикасался ко мне. Потом я узнал, почему. Когда он начал лечиться от зависимости, у него обнаружили ВИЧ, он боялся говорить мне, ему не хотелось потерять меня. Немного спустя я сходил в больницу, уже зная, каким будет результат, — Бэкхён замолчал, не зная, как продолжить свою историю. Он посмотрел на Чанёля, который с интересом слушал его.

— Почему вы расстались?

— Он нашёл другого, сказал, что ему надоели отношения втайне...

— Но?

— Это было ложью. Он просто возомнил себя благородным рыцарем, который сделал меня таким и не захотел брать ответственность, говорил, что я найду лучше, но кто будет встречаться с таким, как я?

— Я буду, — улыбнулся Пак, обхватив ладонь Бэкхёна своей.

— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то продержишься недолго.

— Хорошо, в следующий раз ты пойдёшь гулять с двойняшками, — усмехнулся Чанёль.

— Ты дьявол! — воскликнул Бён.

Пак повалил его на диван и оказался очень близко, Бэкхён поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты тоже не ангел, — сказал Чанёль и поймал чужие губы своими. Их поцелуй длился недолго, всего пару секунд, за которые Бён понял, что хотел большего.

— У меня к тебе ещё один вопрос.

— Какой?

— Ты придёшь на игру в среду?

Со следующей недели начиналась борьба за первенство между факультетами, состоящая из нескольких видов соревнований, которые проходили в течение месяца. Именно во время первенств начинались первые баскетбольные игры, заканчивающиеся только к концу года.

— Ты же знаешь, что я буду участвовать? Если игра совпадёт с интеллектуальным поединком...

— Я буду ждать тебя.

— Я надеюсь, ты не придёшь ко мне. Не хватало ещё опозориться перед тобой.

— Тогда приду тебе назло.

— Теперь я должен готовиться ещё усерднее... — лицо Бэкхёна из беззаботного стало задумчивым, а потом растерянным.

— Боже... Боже! Это всё из-за тебя, — Бён оттолкнул Пака и начал искать свой рюкзак, который всегда брал с собой.

— Что-то не так?

— Я не подготовился к композиции, не позвонил родителям, тебе повезло, что у меня стоит напоминание на таблетки!

— Я могу отвезти тебя.

— Если не сложно.

Тогда Бэкхён совсем забыл о той фотографии, что нашёл в ящике Чанёля. Если бы они не заговорили бы об учебе, он бы обязательно спросил об этом, но теперь ему предстояло думать об этом весь вечер, ведь стоило ему увидеть соседа, и воспоминания сразу же вернулись, из-за чего он так и не подготовился к композиции.


	7. Часть 6

Бэкхён еле смог встать с кровати следующим утром. Идти на занятия совсем не хотелось. Сначала он не понимал почему, но после вспомнил прошлый вечер, вспомнил, как сбежал от Чанёля, а после не смог сосредоточиться на конспекте. Тихо одевшись, он собрал нужные вещи в рюкзак и направился в университет.

По дороге он забежал в ближайший открытый магазин, купил вчерашнюю, не особо засохшую булочку и не торопясь дошёл до остановки. Автобус опаздывал, а потому Бён успел доесть свой завтрак. По дороге он старался вспомнить весь материал, прокручивая в голове обрывки конспекта.

Добравшись до кампуса, он сразу зашёл в нужную аудиторию и, не достав ничего, кроме конспекта, начал повторять ответы на нужные вопросы. Люди медленно прибывали, некоторые также повторяли, строили устные ответы, другие просто ждали начала занятия для самых умных, то есть семинара. Бис и Перс пришли вместе и окружили его, они попытались растормошить его.

— Не переживай ты так, это не последний семинар в этом году, ещё успеешь поспорить с ним.

— Но если я хочу автомат, мне нужно быть активным на каждом из них!

— Ты как будто боишься завалить экзамен, ты вообще способен хоть что-то завалить?

Бэкхён не ответил — звонок, оповещающий о начале пары, прервал его. Преподаватель вошёл в кабинет с опозданием. Его черные волосы немного растрепались, но на губах была улыбка, она напомнила Бёну о ком-то, но он поспешил отвести взгляд; в этот день он боялся одного из любимых профессоров.

Дискуссия началась вяло, мало кому была интересна теория. Бэкхён ответил на один из вопросов по прошлой теме, но большую часть пары он провёл молча, боясь сказать что-то не то. Он напряжённо смотрел на время и смог выдохнуть, лишь когда прозвенел звонок. Но паника вернулась, стоило преподавателю громко произнести:

— Бэкхён, останьтесь на пару минут.

Попрощавшись с друзьями, он не торопясь подошёл к профессору. Дождавшись, пока все покинут аудиторию, он начал:

— Я немного разочарован в вас, Бэкхён. Мне казалось, вы хотели получить автомат по моему предмету.

— Это действительно так, мне очень жаль, я буду готовиться лучше.

— Не нужно извиняться, я понимаю, что мои внуки порой отнимают слишком много времени.

— Господин Пак... — Бэкхён не знал, что должен говорить. Только что он познакомился с отцом своего парня, точнее, он уже был знаком с ним. Мысли путались в его голове, он просто смотрел на него и впервые смог разглядеть в этом человеке Чанёля.

— Можете идти, увидимся в пятницу, — преподаватель подтолкнул его к двери, рядом с которой стоял Минсок в окружении следующей группы.

Хён сразу же забрал его и отвёл в сторону.

— Это расписание соревнований, — он протянул ему листок. — Я специально отчистил среду от всего. Все должны увидеть поражение этих инженеришек! Ты же пойдёшь? Твой поединок в пятницу.

— Я познакомился с отцом моего парня... — всё ещё не осмыслив происходящее, прошептал Бэкхён.

— Ничем не могу помочь, у моего парня нет отца, — пожал плечами Минсок. — Так ты придёшь?

Бён осмыслил, что ляпнул только через минуту, но поняв, что ничего не произошло, поспешил кивнуть.

— Отлично! Не забудь надеть наши футболки!

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Бён уходящему Минсоку.

Он перевёл взгляд на листок, что был у него в руках. Бэкхён осознал, что мог не успеть на ужин в пятницу, ведь поединки проводились после занятий. Если его поставят последним, он явно задержится в университете до семи-восьми вечера. Решив пока не думать об этом, он направился к нужному кабинету.

***

За обедом Бэкхён сидел один. Его друзья решили поесть дома, что советовали сделать и ему. Но он подсознательно хотел встретиться с Чанёлем, рассказать ему о встрече с его отцом, о том, что он сможет прийти на игру в среду и не успеет на ужин в пятницу. Пака нигде не было видно. Он смотрел по сторонам, стараясь поймать нужный взгляд, но не смог, а потому смирился и просто начал есть.

— Йа, Бэкхён! — к нему подсела радостная Сонха. — Теперь вы с Чаном встречаетесь?

— Ну, вроде того. Как ты добралась до дома в субботу?

— Единственному адекватному человеку пришлось забрать её, — с другой стороны присел Исин.

— Можно подумать, что тебя кто-то о чём-то просил! Тупым натуралам не понять всех прелестей однополой любви!

— Сказала тупая натуралка, — Чондэ сел напротив. — Я слышал, ты придёшь на нашу игру. И за кого ты будешь болеть? За сильных и непобедимых или за уже заранее проигравших?

— Я пока что не решил, — тихо ответил Бэкхён.

— Только Чанёлю скажи, что за него, он такой ранимый.

— Я не ранимый! — Пак появился очень внезапно и заставил всех за столом подпрыгнуть.

Чанёль отодвинул Сонху и сел рядом с ним. Бэкхён перевёл взгляд с тарелки на него, их взгляды встретились, и лица обоих озарила улыбка.

За обедом они так и не поговорили: Бёну было немного некомфортно обсуждать их отношения при других. Все поели и разошлись в разные стороны, оставляя их одних. Чанёль предложил подвезти его, и Бэкхён согласился.

— Чондэ сказал, что ты придешь. Это правда? — спросил Пак, пока они шли до парковки.

— Да... Только насчёт пятницы... — неловко ответил Бэк.

— Я могу прийти и подождать тебя.

— Откуда Чондэ всё знает?

— Он не называет своих источников. Так я могу прийти?

— Конечно, я же не могу тебе запретить.

— Но мне важно твоё согласие.

Бэкхён покраснел. Он получал слишком много внимания от Чанёля.

Только сев в машину, они продолжили разговор. Много говорили о предстоящих соревнованиях, Чанёль рассказывал, каким злым стал Чунмён, который в дни тренировок не выпускал их с поля, пока не начнут подкашиваться ноги.

— У меня сегодня тренировка, так что увидимся завтра? — Пак уже воображал, как они могли бы провести следующий день.

— Я завтра не иду в университет, мне нужно в больницу, а после я сяду за учёбу, — Бэкхён сказал это без задней мысли, но, заметив, как расстроился Чанёль, поспешил добавить. — Прости.

— Всё в порядке, ведь я могу сходить в больницу с тобой? — просиял он.

Бён замялся. Ему не совсем хотелось загружать Чанёля скучным времяпрепровождением в больнице, да и что он будет там делать? Бэкхён мог лишь представить его парочке своих врачей. Тем более Паку нужно было учиться, он не сможет себе простить, если его отчислят.

— А как же учёба? — попытался отговорить его Бён.

— Чунмён прекрасный репетитор! Я буду очень тихим, ты меня даже не заметишь, Бэкхёни. Да и ведь на машине намного быстрее? Боже! Если его родители узнают, почему их сын прогуляет завтра школу, Бэк сгорит от стыда.

— Хорошо, завтра в семь, если опоздаешь — уеду без тебя, — Бэкхён уже начал выходить из машины, когда Пак притянул его к себе для поцелуя. В очередной раз смутившись, он оттолкнул его и строго прошептал:

— Не делай так больше.

***

Зайдя в квартиру, Бэкхён понял, что снова ничего не спросил о Кёнсу. После перевода в другой корпус он не мог заниматься в библиотеке, потому что она была значительно меньше и не имела отдельных столов, за которыми он мог заниматься. Так что теперь он занимался на своей кровати или на кухне, пока не приходил сосед.

Кёнсу ещё не пришёл, так что он расположился за столом. Ему хотелось освободить вечер и провести его в своё удовольствие. Он повторял материал, с удовольствием отмечая, что помнил большую его часть. Практически все время обычно занимали практические задания. У Бэкхёна было несколько больших работ в процессе, но чаще всего ему приходилось рисовать ежедневные наброски. Каждый предмет в квартире он уже рисовал с нескольких ракурсов, Кёнсу уже не получал удовольствия от позирования ему, так что он часто находил фотографии и рисовал людей по ним. Ему не нравилось рисовать на улице, хотя это и приносило больше пользы, но люди, постоянно пытающиеся заглянуть к нему в альбом, заставляли чувствовать себя некомфортно.

Кёнсу вернулся немного позже, чем обычно, Бён к этому времени уже убрал все книги и тетради с кухонного стола и решил сделать перерыв с чашкой чая. Бэкхёну очень хотелось спросить о Чанёле, но он не знал с чего начать, потому что не представлял, в каких они были отношениях.

— Я надеюсь, ты не съел продукты для моего зачёта? — спросил До, обратив внимание на хлебные крошки, оставшиеся на тумбе.

— Если твой зачёт — не яичница, то нет.

Кёнсу хихикнул и сел на соседний стул:

— Вы теперь встречаетесь?

Сначала Бэкхён не понял, о чем спросил его друг, но потом вспомнил, что ушёл с Паком и даже не попрощался с Кёнсу, а следующим днём отделался лишь простым: «Всё в порядке, приду вечером».

— Что-то вроде того.

— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к нему. Он ужасный тип, Бэкхён.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом. Просто брось его, пока не стало поздно.

Если Кёнсу говорил, что не хочет говорить о чём-то, то он никогда не расскажет об этом. Бэкхён и не надеялся, что сможет что-то узнать от него, но попробовать определённо стоило. Поджав губы, он встал из-за стола и направился в свою комнату.

***

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чанёль.

Следующим утром в назначенное время он уже стоял у двери. Бэкхён старался быть тихим, чтобы не разбудить Кёнсу. Тихо закрыв дверь, он улыбнулся. Пока они шли до машины он постоянно думал о том, что ему нужно будет рассказать своему терапевту и психологу об отношениях. Его врачи знали о его ориентации, он не мог им не рассказать об этом.

— Да, просто немного волнуюсь, — Бэкхён откинулся на спинку сидения, сжимая в руках лежащий на коленях рюкзак.

Бён молчал почти всю дорогу, изредка отвечая на простые вопросы Чанёля. Ему по-прежнему не особо хотелось идти с ним в больницу. Это было чем-то личным для него, ему совсем не хотелось акцентировать внимание на его болезни, не хотелось, чтобы Чанёль чувствовал себя неловко из-за этого.

Поздоровавшись с медсестрой, они прошли к нужному кабинету. Пак был возмущён количеством отобранной у его парня крови, он достал из рюкзака небольшой батончик и протянул его Бэкхёну. Тот улыбнулся и поблагодарил его.

— Чанёль, посиди здесь, — попросил Бён, когда они подошли к следующему кабинету.

— Но почему?

— Ты будешь смущать меня. Это недолго.

Всё действительно прошло быстро. Чанёль немного переживал, потому что его не пустили, но он уважал мнение Бэкхёна и старался не сделать ничего лишнего. Ему так хотелось стать ближе к нему, но и одновременно не хотелось быть навязчивым.

Осталось пройти всего двух врачей. Кабинет терапевта находился на этаж выше, им пришлось немного постоять у дверей, дожидаясь своей очереди. Бэкхён чуть ли не дрожал от волнения, Чанёль же был немного возбужден предстоящей встречей.

В кабинете их ждал довольно молодо выглядящий мужчина, он, сидя за белым столом и улыбаясь, смотрел на них. Паку он показался очень добрым и открытым человеком. Они с Бэкхёном устроились на жестких деревянных стульях.

— Доброе утро, господин О. Это мой партнёр, Чанёль, — торопливо начал Бэкхён.

— Очень приятно, — улыбнулся мужчина, внимательно разглядывая спутника своего пациента. — У вас тоже ВИЧ? Может быть, СПИД?

— Нет, ничего такого.

— Тогда у меня больше нет к вам вопросов, только возьмите это, — врач протянул ему бумажку, внимательно её изучив, Чанёль кивнул.

Остальные вопросы задавались в основном Бэкхёну. Доктора интересовало его самочувствие за последние полгода, но ближе к концу он перешёл на более личные темы. Бён рассказал о начале года, новых учениках, особенно уделил внимание Сехуну, которому он иногда помогал с учёбой.

— Как же тесен мир, да, Бэкхён? — усмехнулся он. — Я рад, что ты подружился с моим младшим братом, у вас есть что-то общее.

Попрощавшись, они пошли к следующему кабинету.

— Что он тебе дал? — спросил Бён, когда они спускались по лестнице.

— Направление на сдачу крови.

Больше он ничего не спрашивал, лишь в очередной раз почувствовал вину перед ним. Ему совсем необязательно было ходить с ним и тратить свою кровь, в которой вряд ли обнаружат вирус.

— А психолог — это обязательно при ВИЧ? — поинтересовался Чанёль, пока они ждали врача, сидя на небольшом диванчике напротив нужной двери.

— Нет, просто у меня есть проблемы с этим.

— Я не буду лишним?

— Господин Чон попросит тебя выйти, если потребуется.

Господин Чон выглядел намного старше, чем его коллега-терапевт. Кабинет его тоже был немного больше и уютнее, он совсем не напоминал о больнице, даже отдалённо. Чанёлю больше нравилось находиться здесь, ведь мягкие кресла намного удобнее жестких стульев.

— Это мой партнёр, Чанёль, — снова представил его Бэкхён.

— Поздравляю вас, Бэкхён. Думаю, это огромный шаг к решению нашей проблемы, — счастливо проговорил мужчина, рассматривая Пака.

— Могу я спросить, какой проблемы?

— Вы можете спросить, но я не могу вам ответить. Если вы не знаете, значит, время ещё не пришло, верно, Бэкхён?

— Я не думаю, что это важно.

— Возьмите, Чанёль, — мужчина протянул ему альбомный листок с напечатанными на нем вопросами и ручку. — Ответьте на эти вопросы в коридоре, пока мы поговорим с господином Бёном.

Пак вышел в коридор и, надеясь, что его не будут обсуждать, начал отвечать на вопросы. Они показались ему слишком простыми и детскими, он старался найти в каждом из них подвох или предугадать, как они повлияют на мнение о нём.

Он так увлёкся разгадыванием несуществующих загадок, что подпрыгнул на месте, когда Бэкхён позвал его:

— Ты долго ещё?

— Я уже готов! — Чанёль быстро поднялся со своего места и вновь оказался в мягком кресле. Он положил листок с ответами и ручку на стол, начав наблюдать за действиями врача. Тот пробежался глазами по буквам, а после поднял на него свои глаза.

— В этих вопросах нет скрытого смысла, господин Пак. Я могу лишь сказать, что вы очень боитесь не понравиться Бэкхёну. Не тратьте время зря, вам нужно быть искренним, так сказать, самим собой.

Когда они вышли из больницы, на часах не было даже двенадцати. До самого вечера Бэкхён собирался переписывать все конспекты у Минсока, который любезно одолжил пока не нужный ему материал. Он сообщил об этом Чанёлю, который лишь грустно выдохнул в ответ.

Они пошли в сторону парковки, где стояла их машина. Бэкхён каждый раз, смотря на неё, понимал что Пак очень богатый, точнее, его родители были богатыми. Это также заставляло его чувствовать себя не очень приятно.

— Ты слышал? — спросил Бэкхён, когда они уже почти сели в машину.

— Что? — удивился Чанёль.

Бён не ответил, обойдя машину, он направился к кустам, из которых доносился приглушённый писк. На зелёной ухоженной траве сидел маленький котёнок, смотрящий на него своими большими чёрными глазами.

— У него кровь, Чанёль! Нам нужно отвезти его к ветеринару.

Пак понял, что сможет провести с Бэкхёном чуть больше нескольких часов, и согласился. Котёнок показался ему милым, но рана на его лапке отталкивала его. За несколько минут они добрались до клиники, в которой их встретил добродушный старичок. Он попросил их номер телефона и пообещал позаботиться о котёнке.

Выдохнув, они направились домой, размышляя о будущем питомце. Главным был вопрос о его будущем имени и месте жительства. Бэкхён не знал, как к этому отнесётся Кёнсу, а потому попросил Чанёля забрать его к себе.

— Жду тебя завтра на игре, — улыбнулся Пак выходящему из машины Бёну.

— Я буду болеть за тебя.


	8. Часть 7

По случаю начала соревнований занятия в среду отменили, а потому Бэкхён смог впервые за долгое время выспаться. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно, проснувшись в десять утра, как и Кёнсу, уже доедавший свой завтрак. Обычно они не виделись по утрам, Бён уходил из дома ещё до того, как его сосед просыпался.

Кивнув ему, Бэкхён направился в душ, в этот день ему хотелось выглядеть идеально. С понедельника он обдумывал, как болеть сразу за две команды, и он придумал, ведь не хотел никого обидеть. Но для этого ему ещё нужно будет объяснить всё Чанёлю.

Когда Бён вышел из ванной, на кухне Кёнсу сидел не один. Чонин не мог не пойти на одно из важнейших событий университета. Видимо, перед этим они собирались немного прогуляться, то есть пойти на свидание. Учитывая, что матч начнётся только в пять вечера, они планировали провести вместе следующие семь часов.

Когда Бэкхён, одевшись, вышел из комнаты, то понял, что остался в квартире один. Тишина показалась ему зловещей, он чувствовал, что вот-вот должно что-то произойти. Бэкхён до смерти перепугался, когда зазвонил его телефон. Номер был неизвестным, но он всё ещё помнил про ветеринара и котёнка, так что взял трубку.

— Господин Бён? Доброе утро, — послышался бодрый мужской голос.

— Да, доброе утро. Простите, но с кем я говорю?

— Простите. Я по поводу котёнка, вы будете его забирать?

— Да, конечно. Я зайду сегодня, спасибо вам.

Бён не планировал ничего, а потому решил сразу собраться и пойти к ветеринару. Он не знал, вернётся обратно до матча или нет, поэтому сразу переоделся в нужную одежду. Серую футболку он надел первой, а сверху на неё — синюю немного побольше, тем самым для всех он болел за свой факультет, но одновременно и за их противников. Бэкхён понимал, что план не идеален, но другого выхода он не видел.

Ему повезло, ведь погода была не очень тёплой, а потому мучиться от жары ему не придётся. Он дополнительно положил в рюкзак зонт, потому что чернеющее небо не внушало ему доверия.

Стоило ему только открыть дверь, перед глазами оказалась чужая грудь, обтянутая синей тканью футболки. Подняв взгляд, он увидел удивлённое лицо Сехуна, его рука зависла в воздухе на полпути к звонку.

— Привет? — полувопросительно поздоровался Бэкхён.

Сехун молчал, видимо, не зная, как объяснить причину своего визита. Бён сказал, что немного торопится, и О предложил сходить с ним.

— Понимаешь, мой брат сказал, что ты был у него на приёме... — начал он.

— Он что-то сказал тебе? — взволнованно спросил Бён.

— Нет... Ему нельзя говорить подробности, — Бэкхён уже спокойно выдохнул, когда Сехун продолжил: — Но я знаю, где он сейчас работает.

Бэк поджал губы. Его щёки покраснели, и внезапно стало жарко, но не из-за нескольких слоев одежды, а от стыда. Ему всё ещё неловко говорить об эом. Он пока не был готов открыться кому-то, кроме Чанёля.

— Всё в порядке, — поспешил успокоить его Сехун. — Просто мне захотелось узнать, правда ли это, ну, ещё мы давно не виделись.

— Как у вас с Чунмёном? — спросил Бэкхён. Он предполагал, что его младший мог переключиться на Кима, но не знал наверняка. Бэк боялся, что О всё ещё в нем заинтересован, ведь теперь, когда они начали встречаться с Чанёлем, это могло стать проблемой.

Сехун не ответил, лишь немного приподнял край своей синей футболки, под которой виднелась точно такая же, но серая.

— Пока ничего серьёзного, — улыбнулся он, давая понять, что у них всё серьезно.

Они продолжали болтать о предстоящих соревнованиях. Сехун собирался участвовать в кулинарной битве, победитель в которой уже давно всем известен, ведь это совсем не честное соревнование, как и конкурсы рисунков, вокала и танцев. Единственное, что не поддавалось объяснению, — победа инженеров над спортсменами.

Пройдясь пешком до остановки и проехав ещё несколько станций на автобусе, они добрались до ветеринарной клиники. Она была совсем небольшой, в ней работал всего один врач и жило несколько кошек и собак.

— Господин Бён! Вы быстро, — посмотрев на часы, подошёл к ним доктор.

Котёнок сидел в центре стола, его чёрная шерстка теперь выглядела чистой и ухоженной. Он не опирался на правую переднюю лапку, которую вчера вечером обработали и забинтовали. Бэкхён с нежностью рассматривал его блестящие светло-зелёные глаза.

— Господин Бён, простите, что не предупредил вас. Я вчера проверял его на наличие разных болезней. Я пойму, если вы откажитесь.

— С ним что-то не так?

— У него ВИК, это...

— Я знаю, что это. Я заберу его.

Ещё несколько минут ветеринар объяснял им основные правила, выписал лекарства и назначил диету. Они зашли в зоомагазин, который находился в соседнем здании, и счастливые поехали домой. Бэкхён гладил котёнка за ухом и думал, что тот будет для Чанёля огромным неудобством.

***

С самого утра Чанёль находился на поле. Чунмён был очень злым, как и всегда перед матчем. Он старался сильно не напрягать их, чтобы сохранить силы для настоящей игры. Ближе к обеду они ушли отдыхать, уступив место на поле команде соперников.

Пака еле держали ноги, как и других членов команды. Пока они шли до столовой, к ним присоединилась Сонха, одетая в форму группы поддержки, они также уступили зал соперницам.

— Ну что? Кто мы на этот раз? — спросил её Чунмён.

— Мои подружки-проститутки, — Сонха передала слова Соль, которая руководила группой поддержки факультета искусств.

— Она повторяется, — разочарованно выдохнул старший.

Только ближе к концу обеда к ним присоединился Чондэ. Чунмён неодобрительно смотрел на него. Он догадывался, что его младший скрывал от него что-то.

— Кто она? — прошипел он.

— Никто.

— Кто-то из этих? Брось, я не твоя мама, Дэ, и не поставлю тебя в угол.

— Да, кто-то из этих. Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Чунмён не хотел терять игрока прямо перед матчем, поэтому прекратил расспрашивать его. Дождавшись всех, он повёл их в комнату отдыха и разрешил немного поспать, а сам решил немного прогуляться по парку и насладиться свежим воздухом.

Он думал о том, что Чондэ связался с кем-то из синих, ему это не нравилось, но он мог с этим смириться, ведь сам испытывал неоднозначные чувства к Сехуну. Он злился на О за то, что он посмел притвориться больным. Чунмёну не нравилось, когда его обманывали или недоговаривали ему что-то, тем более если это делалось для того, чтобы сделать нечто неприятное ему. Но, несмотря на это, он продолжал общаться с Сехуном.

Они часто пресекались, О извинялся и пытался разговорить его. И Чунмён простил, чтобы от него наконец отстали и дали нормально учиться. Потом Сехун пришёл на их тренировку, ему просто захотелось увидеть старшего, который заподозрил в нем вражеского шпиона и поспешил выгнать того из зала. А после в качестве извинения пригласил его на ужин и оплатил его.

Чунмён попытался отогнать ненужные мысли и немного отдохнуть, недумая ни о чём.

***

Спящего на дивание Чанёля кто-то тряс за плечо, он попытался скинуть чужую руку, но некто продолжал будить его. Нехотя Пак приоткрыл один глаз, а затем сразу и второй. Он не ожидал увидеть перед собой Бэкхёна. На его лице появилась улыбка, которая исчезла, стоило ему перевести взгляд на футболку своего парня.

Заметив это, Бён поспешил оправдаться. Он вытащил край футболки из джинс и немного приподнял, демонстрируя то, что заставило Чанёля засмеяться.

— Это глупо, да? — смущенно спросил Бэкхён.

— Нет, это очень мило, — поспешил успокоить его Чанёль.

Он сел на диване и, положив руку на талию Бёна, устроил голову на его плече. Пак ещё не отошёл ото сна, его глаза начали лениво осматривать комнату. Сехун стоял особняком, ни с кем не общаясь и смотря на них. Чунмёна нигде не было. Чондэ разговаривал с командой и жаловался на капитана: «Конечно, он не моя мама, он — хуже».

— Сколько до начала? — спросил он у Бэкхёна.

— Час, — достав телефон, ответил он.

Через минуту в комнату влетел Чунмён и с громким криком заставил их идти разминаться. Бэкхён и Сехун также вышли наружу, позволив старшему закрыть дверь на ключ. Решив не тратить время, они направились в сторону университетского стадиона.

По дороге они встретили Кёнсу и Чонина, которые светились от счастья, что было довольно редким зрелищем. Они оба надели синие футболки: Ким, потому что болел за свой факультет, а До, потому что не поддерживал инженеров.

— На кого вы поставили? — поинтересовался Кёнсу.

— Я не ставлю в этом году, — пробурчал Бэкхён, вспоминая свой неудачный прошлогодний опыт.

— А можно было? — удивился Сехун.

— И на кого ты поставил? — проигнорировав Сехуна, они продолжил разговор.

— Уж точно не на серых.

— Ты же проиграешь, вспомни прошлый год.

— Я не дурак, Бэкхён, и не ставлю большие суммы, зная, что не выиграю.

За полчаса до матча они уже сидели на своих местах и ждали начала. Бас и Перс играли за синюю команду, днем Бэкхён отправил им мотивирующие сообщения, на которые они не ответили. Бён решил, что они заняты подготовкой к соревнованиям.

За пятнадцать минут до начала на поле вышли группы поддержки. Бэкхён помахал Сонхе и Соль, получив в ответ их улыбки. Девушки подбадривали уже собравшихся зрителей, призывали их кричать и аплодировать любимым командам. Воодушевленная атмосфера на трибунах возрастала, и когда команды вышли, чтобы поприветствовать друг друга, все начали громко кричать.

Бэкхён почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаше, он почувствовал себя частью игры.

Судья подбросил баскетбольный мяч в воздух, и крепкая длинная рука овладела им за считанные секунды. Чанёль сразу же повел его в сторону вражеской корзины, когда перед ним появился Перс, он ловко передал мяч Чунёму между широко расставленных ног противника.

Чунмён за одно мгновение оценил обстановку и бросил мяч в кольцо, тот отскочил от металлического края кольца и попал в руки вбежавшего в зону штрафного броска Чондэ, который смог его забросить.

Вся серая часть стадиона торжественно завопила. Чанёль взглянул на кричащего Бэкхёна, чьё лицо стало красным от смущения и радости. Сидящий рядом Сехун выглядел более спокойным, он старался играть роль фаната своего факультета.

Перс сбросил мяч Минсоку, который молниеносно пересёк среднюю линию и, обогнув одного из защитников, попытался атаковать кольцо, но Пак перегородил ему путь. Чанёль, пытаясь отобрать мяч, случайно ударил Кима по рукам. Громким свистом ближайший судья остановил игру.

Взбешённый Чунмён готов был прикончить Пака, но вместо этого лишь прошептал ему: «Если тебя посадят на скамейку — просидишь там до конца года».

Минсок с лисьей улыбкой встал пред кольцом. Остальные разместились по бокам трехсекундной зоны, готовясь в любую секунду завладеть мячом. Капитан синих с легкостью забросил штрафной. В следующую секунду его команда получила ещё пару очков.

Синие закричали, Кёнсу даже встал со своего места, громко и чётко выговаривая имя капитана. Ким отсалютовал ему, а после сразу развернулся и продолжил игру. Теперь синие выигрывали, но преимущество у них было небольшим, и вскоре оно вновь оказалось на стороне инженеров. Чанёль стал немного скромнее, боясь вновь получить фол.

В перерыве на поле вышли девушки, которые старались подбодрить проигрывающий на пять очков художественный факультет. Соль старалась скрыть свою злобу под милой улыбкой, но когда она уходила с поля, её эмоции взяли верх и лицо скривилось в злобную гримасу.

Во второй половине матча Бис смог добавить ещё пару очков своей команде, а Минсок забросил трехочковый, за что получил отдельную порцию поздравлений. Чунмён после этого попросил тайм-аут, чтобы попытаться успокоить команду и сказать, что они не могут проиграть. Но во второй половине мяч так и не оказался ни в чьей корзине.

Кёнсу очень быстро тряс Чонина, говоря, что всего несколько минут дополнительного времени отделяли его от приличной суммы. Бэкхён переживал за команду серых, но одновременно радовался успехам команды своего факультета.

Чанёль вновь завладел мячом, решительно направившись в сторону кольца. Дорогу ему преграждали защитники, он передал пас стоявшему справа Чондэ, но пред тем сразу же появился Перс. Синие завладели мячом.

Но Чунмён, не желавший отдавать победу, смог забрать его меньше чем через минуту. Теперь мяч поочередно оказывался в руках обеих команд, но никому не удалось забросить его за последующие три минуты.

Все на трибунах замерли. Осталось минута. Бэкхён слышал бешеный стук своего сердца и постарался успокоиться. Он закрыл глаза громко выдохнул, а через несколько минут его оглушили громкие крики. Бён боялся открыть глаза и узнать, кто выиграл, но ему не пришлось этого делать.

— Господи, я богат! — выкрикнул шокированный Кёнсу.

***

— Ты расстроился? — спросил Бэкхён.

Они стояли в тени деревьев. Матч закончился час назад, за это время Чунмён успел отругать всех, особенно Пака, который из-за этого сильно переживал. Пока проигравшая команда переодевалась и слушала упреки, победители принимали поздравления. Бэкхён поздравил Минсока, Биса и Перса, смог подержать небольшой пластиковый кубок, которые они пообещали заменить на настоящий к концу соревнований.

Кёнсу и ещё парочка человек отправились забирать заработанные деньги. Чонин, попрощавшись со всеми, отправился с ним. Бён не знал, ждать ли своего соседа дома или они пойдут праздновать, что немного тревожило его.

— Всё в порядке, просто хён принимает всё близко к сердцу, — выдохнул Чанёль.

— Ему просто нужно отдохнуть, — попытался подбодрить его Бэкхён.

Холодный ветер уже заставлял мёрзнуть, и они решили отправиться домой. В городе уже начали загораться огни, но людей на улице меньше не становилось.

Бён старался бороться со сном. Под влиянием тёплой температуры он разомлел и ненадолго задремал. Пока машина стояла в пробке, Чанёль наслаждался милым умиротворённом выражением его лица.

Когда они приехали, Бэкхён попросил подождать его у подъезда. Обратно он вышел с переноской в руках, в ней спал черный котёнок.

— Это Хама, — улыбнулся Бён. — Теперь он будет жить с тобой.

— А это что? — спросил Чанёль, указывая на пакет в другой руке Бэкхёна.

— Специальный корм, игрушки и рекомендации врача. У него ВИК, Чанёль.

— Что такое ВИК?

— Как кошачий ВИЧ. Потренируешься на нем совместной жизни с больным, — последние слова были сказаны особо уныло.

— Ты не больной, — Чанёль неожиданно поцеловал его, надеясь, что его не оттолкнут, ведь руки Бёна по-прежнему держали пакет и переноску. Бэкхён не сопротивлялся, поддавшись приятным ощущениям, он отвечал на поцелуй. Он чувствовал чужие руки у себя на щеке и талии, неожиданно понимая, что не хочет оставаться один.

— Поехали к тебе? — оторвавшись от губ Пака, спросил Бён.

Этой ночью квартира Кёнсу осталась пустой.


	9. Часть 8

В последние дни Бэкхён совсем не думал о том фото, что нашёл в столе Чанёля. Но оказавшись в его квартире, в его спальне, он вспомнил об этом. Прокрутив в голове события прошедших дней, он понял, что подходящих моментов не было. Когда они приехали после матча, то сразу легли в кровать.

Теперь, проснувшись, он наконец-то решился спросить. Он догадывался, что они встречались раньше, но разве можно настолько ненавидеть бывшего? Видимо, Чанёль сделал что-то не очень хорошее.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, проходя на кухню, где Пак готовил завтрак.

— Доброе, — Чанёль поставил на стол тарелку с бутербродами, а потом два стакана с чаем.

— Когда я сидел Соином, он захотел порисовать, — начал Бэкхён, он внимательно смотрел на сидящего напротив Чанёля.

— Харин очень понравились его рисунки.

— Да, у него хорошо получается, но я хотел поговорить не об этом. Я искал краски и нашёл их в нижнем ящике стола. Там лежало много старых вещей и фотография, на ней был ты и Кёнсу.

— Мы учились в одной старшей школе и... встречались.

— Он почти ненавидит тебя. Что произошло? — Бэкхёну было так неловко говорить об этом, но ему очень хотелось разобраться в их отношениях. Может быть, ему даже удастся помирить их.

— Я... — лицо Чанёля стало хмурым. Он явно не хотел говорить о прошлом. — Мы можем поговорить об этом позже?

Отпирание Чанёля заставило Бэкхёна понять, что произошло нечто серьезное. Ему теперь ещё сильнее захотелось узнать об этом. Неожиданно для себя он понял, что совсем ничего не знал о своем парне, о человеке, которого он любил. Ему нравилась внешность Пака, он считал её интересной, она определённо цепляла взгляд, но что же скрывалось за ней?

Этот разговор заставил Бэкхёна усомниться в своих чувствах, он полгода наблюдал за ним издалека, рассматривал фотографии в телефоне, следил в социальных сетях. Иногда рисовал его портреты, но никогда никому не показывал их, боясь быть раскрытым.

— Только не откладывай это надолго, я волнуюсь.

Чанёль кивнул. Его настроение явно теперь было испорчено, как и настроение Бэкхёна. Но оба повеселели, стоило котёнку оказаться возле кухонного стола. Он подпрыгивал, пытаясь ухватить еду лапками. Бэкхён поднялся и достал из пакета, который после приезда сюда они даже не открыли, корм. Накормив кота, Бён начал собираться в университет.

Вчера он вернулся домой и сложил только самые нужные вещи в рюкзак, поэтому ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы убрать их обратно. Со стороны это выглядело как побег, но Бэкхёну нужно было немного подумать, поэтому он решил отправиться в университет пешком. Он хотел побыть один и немного разобраться в себе. Господин Чон всегда ждал его, но ему не хотелось говорить об этом с психологом, это слишком незначимо. Вспомнилась фраза, сказанная им Чанёлю. Тогда он не обратил на это внимания, но теперь задумался. В того ли человека он влюбился?

На прощание он невесомо коснулся щеки Чанёля губами и погладил кота за ухом. Пак сказал, что приедет завтра на соревнования в двух футболках. Бэк улыбнулся, до сих пор чувствуя себя немного неловко, хотя о футболках знали только несколько человек.

В университете Бэкхён встретился с Минсоком, который до сих пор светился от счастья. Они поговорили о завтрашних соревнованиях. Бён сидел на парах отдельно ото всех — ему не хотелось говорить.

После учёбы он отправился в кафе. Впервые за долгое время он решил порисовать на людях. Бэкхён надеялся, что к нему никто не будет подходить. Во время рисования ему думалось намного лучше. Перед тем, как начать, он достал из рюкзака футляр с таблетками и бутылку с водой, которую купил в ближайшем супермаркете по пути сюда. Сверившись с часами на телефоне, он принял лекарства, а после отметил это в телефоне.

Бэкхён не знал, можно ли считать это их первой ссорой. Возможно, Чанёль не был уверен в нём, боялся отпугнуть своим признанием, ведь он ещё не знал, что Бэк любил его уже полгода. Хотя Бэкхён не знал, любил ли по-настоящему. Его привлекала внешность, за последние недели он смог немного узнать характер Чанёля. Он казался ему хорошим человеком. Было ли это настоящим?

На бумаге тем временем появились очертания небольших круглых столиков. В кафе почти не было людей, те, что были, стояли у кассы, видимо, хотели взять что-то навынос. Бэкхён быстрыми резкими движениями обозначил их контур, а после начал прорисовывать мелкие детали.

Сможет ли он простить Чанёля, если тот сделал что-то ужасное? Бэкхёну казалось, что сможет, но что же будет в реальной жизни? Бён никогда и подумать не мог о том, что Пак может поступить неправильно, ему всегда казалось, что Чанёль идеален.

Бэкхён зажмурился от яркого света, что озарил зал. На улице уже стемнело, поэтому в кафе пришлось включить дополнительное освещение. Бён заказал себе чай. Перевернув страницу в своем блокноте, он с неожиданностью понял, что следующий лист уже был использован. На него смотрело улыбающееся чанёльевское лицо. Бэкхён точно не помнил, когда рисовал его, но, скорее всего, это произошло на одной из пар. Портрет явно рисовался не с натуры, Бён знал, с какой фотографии он рисовал его, эта же фотография стояла раньше у него на обоях. С тех пор, как Чанёль попросил у него телефон, у него на обоях стояла стандартная заставка.

Смотря на рисунок, он понимал, что вряд ли Чанёль был способен на по-настоящему ужасный поступок. Но опираться только на внешность было бы большой ошибкой. Друзья Пака довольно общительные и жизнерадостные, значит ли, что и он сам такой? Но как давно они у него появились? Могли ли они знать о том, что произошло между ним и Кёнсу? Чунмён был хорошо знаком с Кёнсу ещё до его поступления, но как они начали общаться с Чанёлем — пока оставалось загадкой.

— Простите, — обратился к Бэкхёну официант. Увидев, что на него обратили внимание, он продолжил: — Мы закрываемся через десять минут.

— Да... Принесите, пожалуйста, счёт, — на столе стоял уже остывший чай, который Бён не собирался допивать.

Оплатив свой небольшой заказ и сложив вещи, Бэкхён направился в сторону дома. Это кафе находилось всего в нескольких кварталах от него. На улице уже заметно стемнело, Бён даже при всём желании не смог бы разглядеть лица людей, проходивших мимо.

Бэкхён уже почти подошёл к нужному дому, когда почувствовал, как чужие руки утаскивают его в ближайший переулок, одна из них зажала ему рот. У Бёна никогда не было такой паники, какая разрасталась в нем в тот момент. Тот, кто стоял спереди, сразу ударил его в живот, стоящий сзади отпустил его, и он сразу согнулся от боли, а после упал на колени.

Бэкхён не мог видеть их лиц, он вообще мало что мог разглядеть в темноте. Отчетливо он видел лишь свои руки, по которым пришёлся следующий удар.

— За... что? — еле слышно спросил Бэкхён.

— А ты как будто не знаешь! Плодишь эту неестественную мерзость и ещё спрашиваешь, за что?

Бэкхёна продолжили бить ногами, он содрогался от каждого удара, пытался закрыть лицо руками. У этих парней уже явно был опыт, но совершенно не было чувства меры. Бён ощущал, как по лицу текли кровь и слезы, скорее всего, ему разбили нос, но больше его пугало то, что эти парни не останавливались.

Бэкхён боялся умереть вот так — в подворотне, захлебнувшись собственной кровью. С каждым ударом ужас всё сильнее проникал в сознание. Он так много не сказал родителям, друзьям, так и не узнал, что произошло у Кёнсу и Чанёля. Ему так хотелось окончить университет и пойти на работу, продолжить встречаться с Чанёлем.

— Запомни, — прошипел один из мужчин, хватая Бэкхёна за волосы, — ещё раз увижу тебя с парнем — сам отрежу тебе всё ненужное.

После его с силой приложили к одной из кирпичных стен небольшого переулка. Несколько секунд Бэкхён, осев вдоль стены, смотрел на своих мучителей, а после устало прикрыл глаза. Больше он ничего не видел и не слышал, его тело обмякло и осталось лежать совсем рядом с мусорным баком и разорванным рюкзаком. Пошёл дождь.

***

— Чанёль! Что ты сделал с ним? — яростно кричал Кёнсу в экран своего телефона.

— Он ещё утром ушёл в универ. Мы не виделись после этого, — пытался оправдаться Пак.

— Он до сих пор не пришёл домой. Уже почти одиннадцать! Сейчас же начинай обзванивать больницы.

— Ты думаешь, всё настолько серьёзно?

— Он не приходит позже девяти. Всё очень серьёзно, — Кёнсу сбросил вызов.

Он не собирался звонить его родителям, Бэкхён явно не особо был близок с ними. Он решил, что сделает это, только если найдёт своего соседа в морге. Тем более Кёнсу просто ненавидел разговоры с его матерью, она слишком заботливая и навязчивая.

После звонка Чанёлю он сделал звонок ещё и его друзьям. После позвонил знакомым с художественного факультета, с Бэкхёном говорил только Минсок. Кёнсу так ничего и не узнал о том, куда он пошёл поле учёбы. Поэтому он решил сам выйди на улицу и поискать его. Чонину он звонить не стал — тот работал, и Кёнсу не хотел стать причиной его увольнения.

На улице дул холодный ветер. Тонкая футболка совсем не спасала Кёнсу от холода, но ему было все равно. Он заглядывал в каждый переулок, искал глазами тело, но так и не смог его найти. Ближе к полуночи они встретились у Кёнсу дома.

— Я знал, что это добром не кончится, — начал Чунмён. — Что ты ему сказал? О старшей школе?

— Я ничего ему не говорил. Просто попросил перенести разговор.

— Ну, он и решил, что ты на заднем дворе топил щенков, — попытался пошутить Чондэ, за что получил по голове от Минсока и Чунмёна.

Двое старших с удивлением посмотрели друг на друга. Минсок попытался отвести взгляд, но Чумнён уже всё понял.

— Ты что, встречаешься с капитаном вражеской команды? — спросил он у поникшего Чондэ.

— Мы сейчас говорим не об этом, — отмахнулся Чондэ.

Начавшуюся ссору прервал неожиданно зазвонивший телефон Чанёля. Номер был ему неизвестен, но подсознательно он чувствовал, что совсем скоро они поймут, где Бэкхён.

— Здравствуйте. Чанёль?

— Да. Здравствуйте...

— Меня зовут Лухан, я привёз в больницу вашего друга — Бэкхёна.

— Что с ним? — взволнованно спросил Чанёль, уже начиная одеваться.

— Он в порядке, попросил меня позвонить вам.

Когда он узнал адрес больницы, они всей толпой поехали туда.

***

Бэкхён приходил в себя медленно. Вместе с сознанием возвращались и воспоминания. Он поморщился, вновь переживая избиение, и открыл глаза. Белый свет ослепил его, заставив сразу сомкнуть веки. Кто-то рядом с ним подскочил со стула, Бэкхён услышал, как скрипнула дверь.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, перед ним стояли медсестра и парень его возраста. Он приветливо улыбался, но всё ещё немного переживал — его выдавали подрагивающие руки.

Медсестра перечислила ему его травмы, сказала, что ему лучше остаться в больнице на последующую неделю, сообщила, что зайдёт утром. Бэкхён чувствовал себя уставшем, голова гудела, хотелось снова уснуть. После того, как ушла медсестра, молчавший до это парень заговорил с ним.

— Я Лухан.

— Бэкхён, — представился он в ответ. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Почти двенадцать. Ты проспал около трех часов. Многовато для сотрясения.

— Где мои вещи?

— Я забрал их, но рюкзак пришлось выбросить, — грустно вздохнул парень. Лухан наклонился и поднял стоящую в его ногах сумку. Оттуда он достал вещи Бэкхёна: конспекты, пенал, таблетки и телефон. Бён потянулся рукой к последнему. Сенсорный экран оказался разбит, хотя телефон продолжал работать. — Знаешь, — неожиданно продолжил говорить Лухан, — у меня тоже ВИЧ.

— Правда? — Бэкхён отложил телефон.

У него никогда не было друзей с ВИЧ, если не вспоминать его бывшего парня. Бёну было интересно узнать о жизни нового знакомого, но вскоре он начал засыпать — не потому что рассказ оказался скучным, просто он устал за этот день. Перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание, он продиктовал Лухану номер Чанёля, зная, что тот будет переживать. Бэкхён выучил его наизусть, как только он появился в его телефоне, он считал это важным. Ещё он знал номер Чонина, но тот работал, и Бэкхён знал, что его лучше не отвлекать.

Он уже спал, когда в больницу вбежало восемь человек, когда половина начала расспрашивать о нем и когда один из них зашёл к нему в палату. Это был Чанёль.

Он старался вести себя тихо, хотя внешний вид Бэкхёна чуть ли не заставил его кричать. Его голова была обмотана бинтом, на лице, шее и руках виднелись синяки и ссадины, Чанёль даже представить не мог, сколько ещё их находилось под одеялом. На носу также находилось множество пластырей, говорящих о разбитом носе, Бён дышал ртом.

Чанёль почувствовал злость. Он не представлял, как такое вообще могло произойти. Бэкхён никому никогда не грубил, всегда приветливо врем улыбался. За что? А главное — кто?

Ещё сегодня утром всё было в порядке, а теперь... Единственное, что успокаивало, — его жизни ничего не угрожало. Чанёль недолго просидел у кровати Бэкхёна, он понимал, что извиняться перед спящим человеком — пустая трата времени, он решил придти днем, после учёбы.

Выйдя из палаты, он поздоровался с тем парнем, что забрал Бэкхёна с улицы и привёз в больницу. Ещё раз поблагодарил его.

— Пустяки, — улыбнулся тот. — Видимо, вы хорошие друзья?

— Да... — протянул Чанёль, не желая говорить об их отношениях незнакомцу.

— Надеюсь, ещё встретимся.

Чанёлю не нравился этот парень. Он не понимал почему, но испытывал к нему неприязнь, словно тот мог сделать нечто ужасное. Пак постарался побороть эти чувства, ведь этот человек позаботился о Бэкхёне.

— Он учится на моём факультете, хороший парень, — сказал рядом стоящий Кёнсу, когда Лухан уже скрылся из их поля зрения. — Бэкхён как раз в его вкусе.


	10. Часть 9

Утром следующего дня Бэкхён чувствовал себя намного лучше. Вчера он не заметил своих соседей по палате, они уже задвинули шторы между кроватями и спали, когда его привезли. Конечно, их разбудил шум, вызванный его приездом, и включенная неподалеку настенная лампа, но они решили не предавать этому особого значения, продолжив спать.

На тумбочке он нашёл свой разбитый телефон. С разочарованием Бэкхён понял, что тот разрядился, а зарядку он с собой не носил. Он решил попросить её у кого-то из соседей. Собственный голос показался ему чересчур тихим и слабым, он не помнил, кричал ли вчера, и ему совсем не хотелось вспоминать.

Включив телефон, он начал просматривать пропущенные вызовы. Написав всем по короткому сообщению, где говорилось о том, что с ним всё в порядке, он снова лег на подушку. Раны сковывали его движения и держали в постоянном напряжении, голова болела, но уже не так сильно, как вчерашней ночью.

Бэкхён не знал, чем себя занять.

Вскоре пришёл врач, начал расспрашивать его о головных болях. Бэкхён еле слышно отвечал на его вопросы с удивлением — он понял, что не помнил большую часть своего избиения.

Почти сразу после того, как врач опросил его соседей, а затем ушёл, настало время завтрака. Бёну рекомендовали не вставать с кровати, пообещав, что медсестра принесёт ему завтрак сама. Бэкхён так и поступил. Сразу после еды ему дали обезболивающее и седативное.

Ему хотелось спать, но он не мог уснуть и до самого обеда просто пялился в стену и размышлял о вещах, которые никогда не могли бы случиться. Мысли его никак не были связны между собой, и он перепрыгивал с одной на другую, так до конца не развив ни одну.

После обеда к нему заглянул Лухан.

В солнечном свете Бэкхён смог получше разглядеть его. Он не выглядел слишком ярко, имел мягкие черты лица. Чанёль намного быстрее цеплял взгляд и привлекал к себе внимание.

Краснея, Бэкхён сказал, что не помнит и половины его вчерашнего рассказа. Лухан совсем не обиделся, казалось, он был даже рад рассказать всё снова. Его речь показалась Бэкхёну слишком быстрой и резкой, иногда он просил говорить помедленнее, но уже спустя полминуты Лухан снова ускорялся.

Бэкхён слушал его с легкой улыбкой на лице. Разговор с ним был единственным его развлечением. Уже дорассказав всю свою историю, Лухан сказал, как к нему прошлой ночью приехала целая толпа людей.

— У тебя так много друзей. Я так удивился, увидев Кёнсу, он такой нелюдимый и грубый, хотя я старше него!

— Он хороший, — заметив возмущение нового знакомого, ответил Бэкхён.

Затем Лухан заговорил о кривоногом ушастом парне, имя которого вылетело из его памяти и никак не хотело вспоминаться. Бён сразу узнал в этом образе Чанёля. Когда Лу начал говорить о нём, Бэкхён улыбнулся.

Бэкхён напрочь отгонял от себя вчерашние мысли. Он точно любил Чанёля, и в этом была виновата не только внешность, но и его голос, смех, жесты, даже походка. Бёна до сих пор смущал отложенный разговор, но он решил не накручивать себя и принимать решение уже после того, как услышит, что произошло в старшей школе.

Оставив после себя аппетитно пахнущие булочки и яблочный сок, Лухан ушёл, пообещав придти в свободное время. Уже через секунду в палату влетел Чанёль. Бэкхён смутился, он боялся, что его парень мог что-то не так понять и приревновать, но лицо того выражало лишь радость.

— Привет, — сказал Чанёль, поглядывая на соседей Бэкхёна.

— Привет.

Никто из них не знал, о чём поговорить. Также каждый не понимал, поссорились они вчера или нет. Бэкхён начал первым.

— Как там Хама?

Чанёль с большой увлеченность заговорил о том, как ему пришлось убирать за ещё не приученным к лотку котёнком. Бэкхён тихо посмеялся, рассматривая скривившееся лицо Пака. Затем последовал ещё один рассказ про то, как ему пришлось оставить Чондэ стирать подушку, которая ночью упала с кровати и к утру уже была помечена котом, а самому придти в больницу. Чанёль не говорил, что полчаса прождал под дверью палаты, выжидая, когда из неё выйдет Лухан. Он всё же немного ревновал. Бэкхён был красивым, и он до сих пор не понимал, как у того не оказалось парня к моменту их встречи.

Неосознанно у Чанёля сжались кулаки. Бён аккуратно опустил свою покрытую синяками и ссадинами руку с кровати и посмотрел на Чанёля, тот всё понял без слов и взял ладонь Бэкхёна в свою.

— Ты видел их? — спросил Пак, переводя взгляд с рук на лицо Бэкхёна.

— Я мало что помню, кроме слов, — Бён понизил голос, стараясь говорить так, чтобы соседи не могли его слышать. — Это из-за того поцелуя на улице, думаю, нас видели.

— Значит, они живут в этом же районе? Их можно найти, — также перейдя на шёпот, ответил Чанёль.

— Ты что хочешь отомстить за меня? — удивился Бэкхён.

— Конечно. Это же нельзя оставить безнаказанным.

— Насилием не остановить насилие, Чанёль. Я в порядке, за меня не нужно мстить, лучше научи меня обороняться.

— Ты слишком... Мягкий.

***

Уже вечером Бэкхёну разрешили подняться с постели, чтобы сходить на ужин. Но попрежнему ему запрещали смотреть телевизор, читать книги и рисовать. На протяжении двух недель нахождения в больнице его периодически выворачивало, спать без снотворных получалось только ближе к выписке.

К счастью, нос Бэкхён не сломал, а получил лишь ушиб, поэтому он лишь несколько дней промучился с отёком и нормально задышал спустя неделю прибывания в больнице.

Лухан приходил практически каждый день, как и Чанёль. Пару раз к нему заходили Кёнсу и Чонин, Бэкхён очень обрадовался их приходу. Когда ему уже разрешили вставать, он выходил в коридор к своим посетителям, где мог больше не говорить шёпотом.

Бён всерьёз задумался над тем, чтобы научиться обороняться, ему не хотелось быть слишком мягким. Он знал, что Чанёль три раза в неделю ходил в спортзал, и решил присоединиться к нему в один из дней, чтобы немного развить свои мышцы. Пока этого было достаточно, но в будущем он планировал немного позаниматься с тренером, чтобы научиться правильно обороняться.

Также Бэкхён решил признаться по всём своим друзьям из группы. Ему больше не хотелось скрывать от них что-то, тем более они могли оказаться на месте тех парней, что били его. Бён понимал, что может потерять друзей, и боялся этого. Он пытался успокоить себя тем, что у него появилось много знакомых с инженерного и других факультетов, которые продолжат поддерживать его.

После одного из приходов Кёнсу Бэкхён узнал, что Чондэ и Минсок встречались, о чём Чанёль ему забыл рассказать. До говорил, что Чунмён почти не злился, только немного удивился и пока не выгнал Чондэ из команды.

За дни, проведённые в больнице, Бён смог отдохнуть от учёбы, поэтому первые дни после выписки почти никуда не выходил и навёрстывал упущенное. Учёба всегда давалась ему легко, но он боялся сильно загружать себя из-за сотрясения, догнать программу удалось только к концу первой части соревнований между факультетами.

По промежуточным итогам побеждали ученики кулинарного факультета, которые смогли победить в интеллектуальном и кулинарном поединке, но чья команда с позором проиграла танцевальную дуэль факультету искусств, который находился на третьем месте, сразу после инженерного. Неожиданностью для всех стал появившийся из ниоткуда (или упорно скрывавшийся) музыкальный талант Чондэ, а затем и превосходные навыки игры в шахматы у Сонхи.

Чунмён обещал взять реванш в последней игре сезона, ведь их команда после первого поражения ни разу не проигрывала, как и команда факультета искусств. Единственными, кто не сосредотачивал своё внимание на баскетболе, оставались кулинары, они уделяли внимание другим видам спорта, а потому пока и удерживали первое место.

***

Как только с постоянным зубрением нового материала было покончено, Бэкхён решил наконец-то признаться своим друзьям. После одной из пар они вместе направились в столовую. Выбрав один из дальних столиков, они оставили там вещи отправились за едой. Бён попросил Биса успокоить всех, что тот и сделал. Когда за столом воцарилась тишина, он начал:

— Мы с вами дружим с самого начала учёбы. Уже почти год...

— Ты собираешься сделать нам предложение? — смеясь, спросила Соль.

— Дело не в этом, просто я думаю, у нас не должно быть секретов друг от друга, если мы настоящие друзья... — Бэкхён остановился на несколько секунд, думая, что вот-вот разрушит свою спокойную университетскую жизнь. — Я гей.

— Это шутка?

— Это из-за Пака? Он и его дружки явно ненормальные, он просто запутали тебя.

— Всё не так, я и до этого...

Перс и Бис встали из-за стола, они поняли, что это не было шуткой. Их взгляд из простого дружеского превратился в ненавидяще-осуждающий. Всего за минуту за столом остался только Бён. Он старался выглядеть так, словно ничего не произошло, но, доев свой обед и выйдя из столовой, понял, что натворил.

Отойдя подальше от университета и спрятавшись в безлюдном месте, он совсем обмяк. Вокруг него были лишь деревья, это парк, но не тот, который находился непосредственно перед корпусом, а тот, что располагался за ним. Бэкхён седел на скамейке и рассматривал, как красиво солнечный свет проникал чрез зелёную листву деревьев. Он старался успокоить себя, что они придут завтра и извинятся перед ним, скажут, что просто были шокированы. Но всё это было наглой ложью, в глубине души он это понимал, а потому его глаза наполнились влагой.

Бэкхён вспомнил тот разговор с Чанёлем, когда тот говорил, что плакать могут все, и позволил слезам выкатиться из глаз, пробежать по щекам и затормозить на подбородке, собираясь в большую каплю, а затем упасть на колени, обтянутые джинсовой тканью. Через минуту от пролитых слез заболела голова, захотелось залезть под одеяло и уснуть, забыв обо всём.

— Бэкхён? — удивился откуда-то взявшийся Лухан. Он подошёл к Бэкхёну и присел рядом с ним. — Что-то случилось? — вглядевшись в его лицо, спросил Лу.

Бён помотал головой, ему совсем не хотелось думать и тем более рассказывать о том, что случилось. Это его проблемы, он должен справиться с ними сам.

— Всё в порядке. Ты не один, Бэкхёни, — продолжал подбадривать его Лухан, но от этого слёзы только сильнее наворачивались на глаза. Лицо Лу было прямо перед его, Бэкхён очень смутился, считая, что они находятся слишком близко для друзей, но было уже поздно. Лухан прикоснулся своими губами к его.

Бэкхён не сопротивлялся поцелую. Лухан нравился ему, но как друг, он не хотел отталкивать его, но и отвечать не собирался. Все мысли о бывших друзьях испарились сами собой, вместо них появилось непонимание, он не думал о том, что новый знакомый мог заинтересоваться им в этом плане.

Лухан отстранился первым, он с печалью смотрел в глаза Бэкхёна, словно вся грусть от него передалась ему.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — спросил Лу.

— Дело не в этом.

— Тогда в чём? Тебе не нравятся парни?

— Нет, просто у меня уже есть парень.

— Но ведь его можно бросить, так?

— Я люблю его.

— Ты ведь можешь полюбить и меня, — не сдавался Лухан, потянувшись рукой к ладони Бэкхёна. Тот отдёрнул руку и, прошептав еле слышные извинения, выбежал из парка. Он поступил некрасиво и осознавал это, но не мог больше находиться рядом с Лу, он чувствовал, что каждая минута с ним — это минута измены Чанёлю.

***

Бэкхён после приезда домой занялся учебой. Кёнсу любезно уступил ему кухонный стол, сам пошёл отдыхать. Он старался отвлечься от мыслей о друзьях и Лухане. На несколько минут у него получалось, но спустя время он всё равно возвращался к неприятным происшествиям.

Очнулся от своих мыслей, только когда почувствовал на своих плечах чужие руки. Он повернулся, ожидая увидеть Кёнсу, но позади него стоял Чанёль. Бэкхён улыбнулся ему, но уже чрез секунду вспомнил, что этим днём целовался с Луханом. Должен ли он рассказать об этом? Можно ли вообще считать это изменой?

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Бэкхён.

— Кёнсу открыл мне дверь. Он не против наших отношений. Теперь.

Бён потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Он чувствовал себя виноватыми, ему так хотелось перестать испытывать такие чувства, подарив Чанёлю намного больше поцелуев, чем Лу. Губы Чанёля казались ему намного приятнее, роднее.

Они встречались уже почти месяц. Это был сравнительно небольшой срок, но оба надеялись, что в будущем они отметят не одну годовщину. Бэкхён не помнил, в какой именно день это началось, но для него это казалось тогда совсем неважным. Предмет его давней симпатии ответил взаимностью, тогда совсем не думалось о дате.

В поцелуе они не заметили, как в дверь позвонили, и Кёнсу отправился её открывать, громко цокнув, когда заметил их. Бэкхён отстранился и посмотрел в сторону прихожей, откуда уже вышел Кёнсу с красиво упакованной коробкой.

— Подарок от твоего наркомана, — поставив коробку на стол, прокомментировал До.

— От кого? — спросил Чанёль, вспоминая историю с бывшим парнем Бэкхёна.

— От Лухана, — ответил ему Кёнсу.

Бэкхён быстро закрыл рукой записку, прикреплённую к коробке, небольшую часть которой он успел прочитать за те несколько секунд, что переговаривались Чанёль и До.

— Лухан раньше сидел на наркотиках, я думал, что тебе не понравится, что у меня такой друг.

— Не выглядит, как дружеский жест... — начал Пак, надеясь выяснить характер отношений между его парнем и его новым другом. Он не считал, что общение с наркоманами делает Бэкхёна таким же, но ему казалось, что бывших наркоманов не бывает

— Да... Сегодня он сказал мне, что нравлюсь ему, — Бэкхён виновато посмотрел на Чанёля, ожидая увидеть в его глазах злобу. Он увидел лишь прежнюю нежность, с которой он всегда смотрел на него.

— Общайся с кем хочешь, только не обманывай меня, — выдохнул он.

— Может, поедим? — спросил Кёнсу, рассматривая коробку.

После совместного ужина Чанёль уехал домой. Бэкхён отметил, что они с Кёнсу мирно общались. Видимо, его попадание в больницу сблизило их. Бён обсудил с Паком своё намерение заняться спортом, тот не удивился и порадовался, что они смогут проводить больше времени вместе.

Чанёль сказал, что Бэкхёна хотят видеть на ужине его родители. Бён был не против, но его до сих пор смущал тот факт, что господин Пак оказался отцом Чанёля. Бэкхён пытался вспомнить, не оказывался ли он в неловком положении перед ним, но ничего глобального так не не вспомнил.

Перед тем, как лечь в кровать, он выбросил в мусорку записку, в которой Лухан попросил прощение за то, что произошло днём. Он боялся, что Бэкхёну могли не понравиться печенья, но ему, по большой части, не было никакого дела до них.

Он думал, что так и не сказал о злосчастном поцелуе. Эта мысль мешала ему заснуть, он говорил себе, что расскажет потом, когда найдёт подходящий момент. Крутясь на кровати, он все-таки смог уснуть беспокойным сном, в котором Чанёль зверски ревновал его и не давал общаться с друзьями.


	11. Часть 10

Бэкхён не ошибся насчёт своих — теперь уже бывших — друзей. Они к нему не подошли ни на этой неделе, ни на последующих. Он старался не обращать на это внимания. Чанёлю он решил рассказать тогда, когда точно удостоверился, что у него не осталось друзей в группе. Пак пытался его подбодрить, и у него это получилось, но эффект был недолгим. Приходя домой, он снова прокручивал разговор в столовой, и настроение падало.

Он пытался убедить себя, что это не его вина, просто они не были настоящими друзьями. Как Бэкхён мог целый год общаться с ними. Он вспомнил, как они в прошлом году ездили в лес всей группой, как еле смогли уместиться в палатке. Бён во время этой поездки чувствовал себя действительно нужным, они купались в речке, собирали ягоды и сажали деревья. Поездка была направлена на благотворительность, которой в прошлом году усердно занималась Соль. Бэкхён просматривал свои фотографии каждый вечер, думая, что нужно отвлечься и не думать о друзьях. Ком вставал в горле, когда он смотрел на свое улыбающееся лицо рядом с такими же лицами друзей.

Он всё же был благодарен им, они не рассказали всему университету об их разговоре. Бэкхён не считал их дьяволами воплоти, они просто имели другое мировоззрение. Он не мог осуждать их за это.

Лухану Бэкхён написал сам и попросил прощения за то, что бросил его в парке. Они решили встретиться там же, на той же скамейке. Бён нервно перебирал пальцы рук, ожидая немного опаздывавшего друга. Лухан появился через пару минут.

— Тебе понравилось печенье? — спросил он, поздоровавшись.

— Да, было очень вкусно...

— Замечательно! Я пришлю ещё!

— Не нужно, Лу. У меня всё ещё есть парень, мне не хочется, чтобы он ревновал. Мы можем быть друзьями, — Бэкхён говорил очень серьёзно, ему не хотелось, чтобы его слова воспринимали как нечто неважное, что можно пропустить мимо ушей.

— Конечно, если тебе не нравится, я не буду. Но, когда вы расстанетесь, ты всегда сможешь придти ко мне, — Лухан улыбнулся.

***

Перед тем, как начать заниматься спортом, Бэкхён должен был проконсультироваться с врачом. Господин О положительно отнёсся к его идее, но настоятельно рекомендовал отложить занятия на несколько месяцев, указав на недавнее сотрясение. Бён немного расстроился, но решил всё-таки посетить спорт зал, чтобы поговорить ещё и с тренером.

Бэкхён выбрал субботу для того, чтобы присоединиться к тренировке Чанёля, чтобы после неё они вместе поехали к его родителям. Зал находился недалеко от корпуса, в котором он теперь учился. Бён отказался от предложения Чанёля подвезти его. Теперь он почти не встречался с ним у дома, ему не хотелось повторения своего избиения. Ещё больше он боялся не самого избиения, а что его не найдут. В прошлый раз Лухан случайно заметил его и не прошёл мимо, хотя мог.

Бён боялся ошибиться дверью: в здании находился не только спортивный зал, но и парочка офисов. Пару минут ему пришлось потратить на оформление одноразового абонемента, после он прошёл в раздевалку, путь до которой ему любезно показала сотрудница зала. Оставив свой рюкзак в раздевалке, он неуверенно подошёл к двери, отделявшей его от тренажёров. Шумно выдохнув, он надавил на ручку и вошёл в зал.

Сначала его ослепил яркий свет, а уже после он увидел почти всю баскетбольную команду инженеров. Первым к нему подошёл Чунмён, который, видимо, и организовал эту тренировку.

Поздоровавшись, он сказал, что, пока он будет болтать с тренером, они уже закончат, затем он указал в сторону, где стоял мужчина не намного старше Бэкхёна, но определённо занимавшийся спортом намного дольше него. Бён невольно засмотрелся на его мышцы, видневшиеся из-под футболки. Заметив, что на него обратили внимание, он направился в их сторону.

— Ву Ифань, — представился он, протягивая руку Бэкхёну.

Большую часть своего первого занятия Бён отвечал на вопросы о своём питании, образе жизни и целях прихода в спортивный зал. Затем ему рассказали о возможных перспективах и возможных результатах. Бэкхён поладил с Ифанем практически сразу, тот очень легко объяснял, приводя примеры из личного опыта, иногда совершенно нелепые. Бён тихо смеялся, стараясь не мешать заниматься другим. Ближе к концу он выразил сожаление, что они смогут начать заниматься только через три месяца, и проводил его до двери в раздевалку.

Бэкхён забрал свой рюкзак с лавочки и, не решаясь выйти, начал ждать остальных. Когда все вышли из душа, он опустил глаза в пол, стараясь не смотреть на их полуобнажённые тела.

Но, когда к лавочке рядом с ним подошёл Чанёль, он невольно поднял взгляд.

Бэкхён смутился, увидев перед собой почти полностью обнаженного Чанёля. Когда Бён оставался у него в гостях, Пак обычно надевал футболку и пижамные штаны. А дальше поцелуев они пока что не заходили. Накачанный торс привлекал Бёна, заставлял его испытывать давно забытое приятное чувство. Его щёки невольно покраснели, всё тело бросило в жар. Он поспешил отвернуться, это было неподходящее для таких мыслей место. Именно в этот момент Чанёль посмотрел на него и поспешил надеть футболку.

Бэкхён удивился, когда Пак сел на заднее сиденье, но ничего не спросил и сел рядом с ним. За руль сел Чунмён.

— Он едет с нами? — шёпотом спросил Бён.

— Мой брат женат на его сестре, — ответил ему Ким. — А сегодня у нас семейный ужин, — он выделил слово «семейный», ему явно не нравилась идея совместного ужина с семьёй.

Большую часть пути они провели молча, ближе к середине пути Бэкхён начал переживать. Заметив его трясущиеся руки, Чанёль аккуратно накрыл одну из его ладоней своей. Бён, почувствовав тепло, немного успокоился и с благодарностью посмотрел на своего парня.

***

Родители Чанёля, как и предполагал Бэкхён, жили в довольно роскошном доме. Он находился в одном из самых престижных районов города. Дом был небольшим и имел два этажа, аккуратные белые кирпичики придавали ему более уютный вид. В окнах горел приятный жёлтый свет, говорящий, что его хозяева ещё не легли спать и ждали гостей.

Уже не молодая, но энергичная женщина встретила их у порога. Она обняла Чунмёна, и тот определённо был ей рад.

Бэкхён выяснил, чьи уши и улыбку унаследовал его парень, а вместе с ним и его сёстры. Также он понял, откуда в нём столько тепла и энергии. От отца ему достались лишь большие глаза. Раньше ему казалось, что он больше похож на отца, но теперь, увидев эту пышущую здоровьем женщину, он понял, что ошибся.

— А ты Бэкхён? — спросила она, подойдя к нему. — Меня зовут Джиён, приятно познакомиться с тобой.

— Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться с вами, — пытаясь выглядеть уверенно, ответил Бён.

В гостиной он познакомился с ещё одной сестрой Чанёля, она была средним ребёнком в семье и женой брата Чунмёна. Они пока не имели детей, в отличие от Харин, которая в тот день оставила своих у матери мужа.

За столом Бэкхён сел рядом с Чанёлем и Джиён. Господин Пак поприветствовал его довольно тепло и предложил ему побыть в качестве модели для одного из проектов. Бён смутился и ответил, что обязательно подумает над этим.

Еда выглядела потрясающе. Первым делом он попробовал рагу, оно оказалось умеренно острым, как он и любил. Тем временем за столом начали переговариваться. Харин разговаривала с сестрой о планируемом визите с детьми, Чунмён говорил брату о том, кто такой Бэкхён и чего от него можно ожидать. Мама Чанёля решила поговорить с самим Бэкхёном.

— Он не обижает тебя? — спросила она.

— Нет, у вас прекрасный сын, — проглотив очередную ложку рагу, ответил он.

— Чанёль очень ревнив. Будь поаккуратнее с ним, мы не любим говорить о том, что было в прошлый раз, и не хотим, чтобы это повторилось, — наклонившись ближе, прошептала она.

— Случилось что-то ужасное? Он не хочет говорить об этом со мной, — надеясь узнать правду, поинтересовался Бэкхён. Он пытался вспомнить хоть один случай ревности, но в голову пришло лишь чанёльевское: «Общайся с кем хочешь, только не обманывай меня».

— Думаю, он расскажет сам. Он просто боится, что ты неправильно всё поймёшь.

— Чанёль не выглядит как плохой человек, — Бён посмотрел на него, говорящего со своим отцом и громко смеющегося над его шуткой.

Джиён решила не продолжать этот разговор и перевела тему. Она расспросила его о родителях, Бэкхёну почему-то стало стыдно за то, что они не так хорошо относились ко всему, что он делал. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он так много от них скрывал, ведь какими бы они ни были, он любил их, а они его.

Всего за один вечер Джиён стала для него подругой, Бэкхён узнал, где она работала, и понял, почему они могли позволить себе такую жизнь. Она предложила ему переехать к её сыну, но Бэкхён отказался, ссылаясь на то, что ещё слишком рано.

Бён не спешил говорить о ВИЧ, он не знал, чего ожидать от Джиён, она казалась ему довольно лояльной, но он всё равно чего-то опасался. Достаточно было того, что она не навязывала Чанёлю девушек и хорошо общалась с теми, кого он приводил.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чанёль, видя, как Бэкхён покраснел.

— Да, у тебя потрясающая семья, — улыбнулся он.

— Мама старается. Она боится, что мы забудем о том, что мы семья, поэтому раз в месяц собирает нас вместе.

***

Чанёль предложил ему остаться на ночь в «гостевой спальне», так теперь называлась его бывшая комната. Бэкхён согласился. Попрощавшись со всеми, они поднялись наверх. Комната была небольшой, особенно привлекала внимание огромная стеклянная дверь на балкон, через которую свет проникал в комнату.

Бэкхён оставил свой рюкзак на стуле и начал раздеваться, он оставил на себе лишь футболку и боксеры, Чанёль остался примерно в таком же виде.

Тогда они впервые за весь вечер позволили себе поцеловаться. Пак сжимал его в своих объятиях, словно боясь, что он убежит. Бэкхён не заметил, как они оказались на кровати. Через пару минут Чанёль уже целовал его шею и ключицы, плавно спускаясь ниже, поднимая футболку.

— Прекрати... — выдохнул Бэкхён, чувствуя, что начинает возбуждаться от этого. — Я же грязный.

На самом деле, Бён боялся переходить на новый уровень их отношений. Он ещё не был готов, ему хотелось немного повременить. Узнать Чанёля получше.

Вместо ответа Чанёль ещё раз прикоснулся к его губам в страстном поцелуе. А после отстранился и, обняв его, уснул. Бён смотрел перед собой, думая, не слишком ли резко он отказал Паку и не воспримет ли тот это слишком серьёзно. Пару минут спустя он успокоился и понял, что они просто медленно начинают переходить к более близкому контакту и технически он ему не отказывал. Ещё пару минут спустя он перестал думать обо всем и вскоре тоже расслабился, погрузившись в сон.

***

Погостив у родителей Чанёля, Бэкхён соскучился по своим. Он позвонил своей маме раньше обычного. Мама обрадовалась его звонку и позвала в гости на каникулах, Бэкхён сказал, что пока не может ничего обещать. Он думал о том, чтобы всё рассказать родителям, но перед этим их нужно было подготовить. И он не знал как.

На следующей неделе в институте объявили о благотворительной поездке этого года. Они смогут посетить пляж возле горной реки, перед эти потратив два дня на его уборку. Бэкхён записался в добровольцы, ему казалось, что это отличное и абсолютно бесплатное времяпрепровождение.

В один из дней к нему подошла Соль, она нервничала, а потому её тихие слова еле удалось расслышать Бэкхёну. Она извинилась перед ним. Бэкхён принял её извинения, он видел, как искренне она переживает и насколько он ей важен.

Лухан часто звал его гулять, Бён старался не отказывать ему слишком часто. Ему было приятно проводить с ним время, но он постоянно после их прогулок чувствовал себя виноватым.

С Чанёлем они не ругались. Бэкхён не хотел быть навязчивым и не спрашивал его о старшей школе, покорно ожидая, когда тот всё расскажет сам. Он замечал, как тот становился всё раздражительнее с каждым днём. Бён уверял его, что может принять многое.

Он действительно мог. На протяжении всей жизни он мирился с тем, что его мнение всегда находилось на втором месте после мнения отца. Отличная учёба совсем не делала его счастливым, он улыбался лишь во время редких прогулок с Чонином.

Бэкхён чувствовал, что накручивает себя. Он точно знал, Чанёль не убийца, он никогда никого не резал ножом и не насиловал. Бён в последствии стал относиться с большим равнодушием к этому вопросу, надеясь забыть и не вспоминать об этом. Но глубоко в душе он всё же боялся узнать правду.

В пятый день мая его разбудил дружный крик, поздравлявший его с днём рождения. Он улыбнулся и постарался обнять всех пришедших. Чонин отпросился с работы и обещал провести весь день с ним. Чанёль тоже был здесь, он подарил ему небольшую коробочку и запретил открывать при всех. Бэкхён оставил её в спальне, а после отправился в душ.

В институте он находился в приподнятом настроении, Соль подарила ему новые наушники. Она была очень наблюдательной и заметила, что он после своего двухнедельного отсутствия больше не надевал их сразу после института, как делал раньше.

Бэкхён помнил о своём дне рождения, но не говорил о нём новым знакомым и Чанёлю. Он не любил внимание к себе, а его личный праздник только и делал, что привлекал к нему всеобщее внимание.

Вернувшись с учёбы, он встретил дома маму, готовящую что-то на кухне. Её приезд стал неожиданностью для него, с ужасом он стал прокручивать в голове, не оставил ли ничего компрометирующего в своей комнате.

— Мам? — окликнул он не услышавшую его прихода женщину.

— Бэкхёни! — она кинулась к нему на шею, и Бэкхён обнял её в ответ, положив своё ухо на её кудрявую голову.

— А где папа? — спросил он, не увидев никого в гостиной.

— Уже второй день в Инчхоне на соревнованиях, только завтра поедут домой с ребятишками.

Бэкхён немного нахмурился, но уже через минуту сделался вновь счастливым. Отец работал, один содержал их семью, у него была уважительная причина не присутствовать на дне рождения сына.

Когда-то он тоже ездил в поездки вместе с отцом, периодически прогуливая художественную школу. Их баскетбольная команда была лучшей в округе, если играла без Бэкхёна. Отец говорил, что если он будет тренироваться, то обязательно всех догонит, но он не хотел догонять их. Больше ему хотелось не отставать в другом месте, права посещать которое он с трудом добился.

Бэкхёну нравился баскетбол. Тот же Чанёль выглядел отлично во время игр, да и сам процесс его завлекал, но это совсем не то, что ему тогда было нужно.

— Кстати, помнишь того мальчишку, с которым ты гулял в старшей школе? — спросила мама, уже вернувшись к своим делам.

— Хваюн? — уточнил Бэкхён, совсем не заметив, как легко имя его бывшего парня слетело с губ.

— Да. Хороший был мальчик. Никак не ожидала от него такого, — выдохнула она, поставив торт в духовку.

— С ним что-то случилось? — уже более заинтересованно спросил он. Пусть они больше и не общались, но Бэкхён все же переживал за его судьбу.

— Передозировка.


	12. Часть 11

В свой день рождения Бэкхён простился с первой любовью. Мама сказала, что его похоронили несколько дней назад. Бён мог бы сходить к нему на могилу, но он не хотел ворошить прошлое, тем более он больше ничего не чувствовал к Хваюну и, по сути, был для него никем.

Они тихо посидели в семейном кругу. Мама очень хвалила Чанёля, что всячески пытался ей угодить. Ближе к вечеру, когда все уже уехали, они с Кёнсу начали разбирать весь беспорядок, устроенный гостями. «А, ведь они даже не пили сегодня», — думал Бэкхён, убирая очередную часть салата с пола. Уставший, он пошёл в свою комнату.

В коробке, которую ему подарил Чанёль, были их совместные фотографии, собранные в гирлянду. Он большую часть ночи провел, рассматривая их. Он вспомнил, как они вместе ужинали после работы над плакатом, их свидание у фонтана, медленный танец в клубе. Фотографии почти все делались не самим Чанёлем, фото в кафе явно делалось Сонхой, захотевшей запечатлеть милую парочку. От выпитого алкоголя её руки тряслись, а потому фото получилось смазанным.

Самодельную гирлянду Бэкхён повесил справа от кровати, чтобы смотреть на нее перед сном.

Чанёль и все его друзья также собрались ехать в поездку, время которой постепенно приближалось вместе с сессией. Чунмён освободил свою команду от тренировок, перед этим сказав несколько напутственных слов.

Бэкхён и Чанёль почти весь месяц не виделись. Оба старались повторить и вспомнить изученный материал. Бёну легко давалась учёба, и ему удалось немного передохнуть. Ему предстояло сдать всего два предмета, а Чанёлю втрое больше.

Во время тех редких свиданий, что у них были, Бэкхён помогал Чанёлю в усвоении материла. Иногда он читал ему конспекты, тогда они засыпали вместе, обнимая руками тетради. Просыпаясь утром, они, помятые и невыспавшиеся, шли готовить завтрак.

Бэкхён понял, как он привык к Чанёлю, его теплым рукам и грубому голосу.

В последнюю неделю Бэкхён забрал к себе Хаму. Кёнсу очень понравился уже довольно располневший котенок, он изредка подкармливал его из своей тарелки, пока запретивший это делать Бэкхён не видел.

В один из дней за ужином Кёнсу неожиданно заговорил с ним о своём прошлом:

— Я изменил ему тогда, — выдохнул он, мешая ложкой суп в тарелке.

— Вы расстались из-за это?

— Мы расстались из-за того, что произошло позже, когда он узнал об этом.

— Он что-то сделал? С тобой или с ним? — спросил Бэкхён, надеясь не упустить внезапную откровенность друга.

— Он сделал это с нами обоими. Сначала он нашёл его, а затем пришёл ко мне. Мы встретились уже в больнице.

— Чанёль... из... избил вас? — Бэкхён не мог поверить своим же собственным словам. Как улыбчивый Чанёль, с которым он ещё вчера спал в одной кровати, мог сделать такое?

— Можно сказать и так. В статье было написано: «Нанесение легких телесных повреждений».

— Почему ты не сказал раньше? Почему ты позволил мне встречаться с ним? А если бы со мной...

Бэкхён вспомнил о поцелуе с Луханом, о котором так ничего и не сказал Чанёлю. Теперь ему казалось, что он поступил правильно, ведь теперь он не знал, чего ожидать от своего парня.

— Он бы ничего тебе не сделал. Он изменился с тех пор, как по мне, очень сильно. В самом начале я говорил тебе не связываться с ним, Чунмён говорил тебе, но ты же не послушал. Я заметил, как изменился его характер, только недавно, после твоего попадания в больницу.

— Тогда почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас?

Бэкхён находился на грани истерики, в любую минуту он мог сорваться с места, позвонить Чанёлю и сказать ему, что они расстаются. Но он продолжал говорить с Кёнсу, одновременно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал. Он бы не сказал тебе, он слишком боялся потерять тебя. В нашей паре даже после расставания я продолжаю делать мужские поступки.

Кёнсу встал из-за стола, показывая, что сказал всё, что хотел. Бэкхён также встал. Они разошлись по комнатам.

Бэкхён несколько дней переваривал слова Кёнсу.

До экзамена оставались считанные часы, когда ему позвонил Чанёль, взволнованный внезапным прекращением общения. Бэкхён не звонил, не писал и не отвечал ему. Он не хотел вспоминать об этом, но ему пришлось.

— Что-то случилось? Почему ты не отвечаешь на сообщения?

— Кёнсу всё мне сказал, Чанёль, — не стал врать Бён, он понимал, что этот разговор неизбежен.

— Нет... Он просто... — опешивший Чанёль начал старательно подбирать слова в своё оправдание, но это лишь усилило веру Бэкхёна в то, что всё сказанное Кёнсу было правдой.

— Прости, я не хотел расставаться так, Чанёль, — Бён почувствовал, как слёзы появляются в глазах, и тряхнул головой. Сколько они встречались? Второй месяц? Или уже третий? Пак не заслужил его слёз. Но сколько Бэкхён любил его? Год? Или уже два? Всё вернулось к тому моменту, когда он любил, но не подходил слишком близко, предпочитая наблюдать издалека...

***

Тренировки у команды инженеров в прошлом году проходили в три часа дня по вторникам, тогда, когда у Бэкхёна была всего одна пара утром. Поэтому он решил немного пошпионить за одним из членов вражеской команды, который особенно привлёк его внимание на последнем матче.

Он выбрал место вверху, у самого края, ближе всего к выходу с поля, надеясь остаться незамеченным. Из рюкзака он достал свой небольшой блокнот и карандаш. Он спрятался за спинкой переднего сиденья, когда парни выходили из раздевалки, а когда они начали тренировку, тихо вылез и принялся быстро набрасывать того парня, что постоянно цеплял его взгляд.

Его было хорошо видно, Бэкхён старался передать его улыбку, но она всё никак не получалась, он всё стирал и выводил, пока наконец не получил идеальный результат. Он хотел сравнить ещё раз сравнить его с оригиналом, когда понял, что все игроки команды смотрят на него с нескрываемым интересом.

— Эй! — окликнул его один из игроков.

Сердце Бэкхёна бешено забилось, и он, схватив свои вещи, вылетел с поля. Он ещё долго бежал, оглядываясь, боясь, что за ним кто-то побежит. Но никого за своей спиной он так и не увидел.

Все игроки остались на поле и продолжили тренировку. Лишь после её окончания один из членов команды поднялся к тому месту, где сидел вражеский шпион. Под сиденьем лежал листок, карандаш немного стёрся, но он всё равно смог узнать себя в этом рисунке.

— Эй, Чанёль! Ты что там делаешь? — спросил немного взволнованный его отсутствием в раздевалке капитан.

— Ничего, — он поспешил спрятать листок и спуститься в раздевалку.

Силуэт низкого паренька, рисующего его портрет, ещё несколько дней преследовал его во снах. Он видел, как знакомится с ним и возвращает рисунок, предлагает стать его личной моделью, а после приглашает на первое свидание. Всё это казалось ему таким реальным. Он искал его по всему университету, но так и не смог найти.

Встретив Бэкхёна через несколько дней на одном из соревнований, он не узнал его. Вскоре он забыл о нём, но стоило ему через год найти этот рисунок в одной из старых тетрадей, он понял, что только что снова потерял его автора. До экзамена оставался всего час, и Чанёль на него не пошёл.

***

Наступил уже второй летний месяц.

В первый день каникул у главного здания университета всех, кто согласился посвятить три дня своих выходных благотворительности, ждал автобус. Бэкхён стоял в компании Лухана, который рассказывал ему о своих недавних приключениях.

— Ну, в общем, теперь с нами в общаге живёт мышь!

— Вы дали ей имя?

— Ёнян. Она очень миленькая! Вот, посмотри, — Лухан показал ему несколько фотографий на телефоне, Бэкхён рассматривал их с небольшим интересом. Он ждал Чанёля. Ему хотелось его увидеть, он не хотел говорить с ним, Бэкхён хотел убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Как твой кот? — спросил Лу.

— С ним всё хорошо. Я оставил его с Кёнсу и Чонином, надеюсь, они не забудут о нём, — улыбнулся Бэкхён. Он не говорил Лухану, что они расстались с Паком, но тот заметил, что у них проблемы в отношениях.

Люди медленно подходили к месту встречи. Солнце встало всего час назад, на улице стояла утренняя прохлада, по своему приятная перед жарким днём. Холод на улице заставлял всех чувствовать себя бодрее, но, заходя в автобус, все снова захотели спать.

Чанёль так и не появился.

Бэкхён волновался. Он решил посмотреть, когда тот последний раз заходил в сеть. Он успокоился, когда заметил, что тот вчера вечером заходил к себе на страничку. Но он всё равно решил подойти к Чунмёну и спросить у него, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Экзамен пересдаёт сегодня. Это же надо было не придти и доставить своему отцу проблем! — ответил ему Чунмён. — Он что, не сказал тебе? Вы поругались?

— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Бэкхён.

— Помиритесь, — сказал сидевший на соседнем сидении Сехун.

Автобус тронулся. Бэкхён почти сразу уснул, положив голову Лухану на плечо. Многие последовали его примеру и уснули. Только Сонха не спала, возмущенная всеобщим поведением.

— Да ты посмотри на них, — шептала она Исину. — Они же все встречаются друг с другом!

— Ну и что? — лениво отвечал ей её сосед.

— Слишком большое скопление нетрадиционных парочек на квадратный метр!

— Помочь тебе разбавить их традиционной?

— Как хочешь, — смутилась Сонха.

Остальную часть дороги она провела молча, изредка поглядывая на своего соседа. Исин смотрел в окно и не обращал на неё внимания, словно это не он только что предложил ей встречаться.

За окном мелькали изумрудно-зелёные деревья, через их листву проглядывалось солнце, от которого они уже через несколько часов будут спасаться, надевая кепки и панамки. Несколько раз они проезжали мимо небольших поселений, жители которых ещё спали, а животные с интересом глядели на проезжающий автобус.

Когда они приехали, с мест встали Минскок и Чунмён, они ещё раз повторили план их поездки.

— Сейчас завтракаем и идём работать, а вечером расставим палатки!

Место, где они находились, раньше занимал лагерь. Теперь здесь размещали отдыхающих на реке туристов. Между деревьями, окружавшими поляну, висели небольшие светильники. Неподалёку стояло недавно отремонтированное деревянное здание — кухня. Рядом с ней стоял выглядящий довольно старо медпункт.

Еду им давали только на вынос, потому что мест в здании было недостаточно, чтобы разместить всех приехавших. Студенты разместились на уже высохшей мягкой траве и принялись за еду. Повсюду слышался смех и перешёптывания.

Затем каждый взял у старост пару перчаток, и они все вместе отправились к пляжу.

Старосты расставили три пакета разных цветов, указав, в какой что нужно складывать, и все принялись работать, периодически поглядывая на манящую речку.

Бэкхён погрузился в мир своих мыслей. Убирая очередную упаковку из-под газировки, он думал, что поступил слишком резко, сразу же бросив Чанёля, не послушав его оправданий. Он не замечал ревности Пака, наверное, теперь тот действительно изменился, как и говорил Кёнсу.

Он всё ещё сомневался. Даже если они встретятся и Чанёль попросит простить его, Бэкхёну будет не за что его прощать, ведь Пак не сделал ему ничего плохого. Он заботился о нём, говорил, что любит. Бэкхён тоже любил его.

Теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым, ему хотелось быстрее вернуться домой и поговорить с ним, извиниться самому за столь резкий поступок.

Ближе к обеду Чунмён, доставший где-то громкоговоритель, сказал:

— Если мы поработаем ещё и после обеда, то успеем убрать пляж за один день! А это значит, что будем отдыхать в два раза больше запланированного!

В ответ все громко закричали, соглашаясь с ним. Убирать пляж было не так сложно, а купаться они собирались на следующий день уже на чистом пляже, не боясь наступить на что-то острое.

На обед им подали суп. Бэкхён чувствовал себя потрясающе — свежий воздух словно придавал сил. Он сидел рядом с друзьями Чанёля и громко смеялся, смотря на противостояние Чондэ и Чунмёна. Они не могли определить, кто с кем будет спать в палатке.

После все снова принялись за работу, но того энтузиазма, с которым они приехали утром, уже не было. Лениво переходя от одного места к другому, они продолжали собирать бутылки, надеясь отдохнуть завтра.

Бэкхён пытался вытащить из песка прочно засевший в нём железный предмет, но у него не было достаточно сил, он хотел попросить помощи у стоявших рядом парней, когда услышал совсем рядом знакомый голос.

— Могу я помочь тебе?

Это был Чанёль.

— Да, конечно.

Чанёль вытащил железку и отнёс её в нужный пакет. Бэкхён уже убирал дугой мусор. Через час Минсок обрадовал всех тем, что они смогли уложиться в один день и с завтрашнего дня могут начать отдыхать. С громким криком все вернулись в лагерь.

Но счастье длилось недолго, им предстояло после целого дня работы собрать палатки. Бэкхён собирал свою вместе с Луханом. Они договорились спать вместе ещё до того, как сели в автобус.

Чанёль наблюдал за ним издалека, борясь с желанием подойти и заговорить с ним.

— Хватит пялиться, у тебя будет ещё два дня, чтобы поболтать с ним, а палатка нам нужна уже сегодня, — возмущался Исин, который почти в одиночку собирал непростую конструкцию.

Солнце уже село, когда все наконец смогли отдохнуть. На специально отведённом месте развели костёр, кто-то выпросил гитару у администрации.

Бэкхён уснул под чужие крики, он очень устал.

Проснувшись, он увидел перед собой спящего Лухана, которого не было, когда он уснул. Духота палатки заставила его выйти на улицу. В темноте свет немногочисленных фонариков смотрелся довольно романтично. Костёр уже не горел.

Бэкхён направился к реке, ему хотелось посидеть и немного подумать. Луна светила бледно-белым светом, отражаясь от воды, её свет падал на камни, деревья и кусты, расположенные рядом.

Бён сел на песок и стал рассматривать природу, окружавшую его. Тишина успокаивала, и он уже не слышал ничего, кроме водного журчания.

— Не спится? — спросил тихо подошедший Чанёль, присев рядом. — Мне тоже.


	13. Часть 12

— Ты не будешь оправдываться? — спросил Бэкхён.

Все казалось таким неважным этой ночью. Они не могли ни о чем думать, но это было и не нужно. Бёна не интересовал ответ, он просто хотел говорить.

— Могу ли я оправдать правду? Кёнсу не лжец и никогда таким не был. Он разве не сказал тебе, как я узнал о его измене?

— Он сказал лишь самое важное.

— Кёнсу сам позвонил мне на следующий день.

— Почему ты так поступил?

— Я не умел иначе. Родители редко интересовались мной, меня вырастила улица. Не знаю, что во мне нашёл Кёнсу. Может быть, ему понравилось, как я заступился за него?

— Но ведь ты мог просто бросить его. Зачем было так поступать? Это не нормально. Мне страшно, я боюсь, что это может повториться, — Бэкхён отодвинулся, посмотрев в глаза Чанёлю.

Тот ответил на его взгляд. Глаза Чанёля отражали серебристый лунный свет. Бэкхён видел в них сожаление.

— Я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда, — голосу Пака хотелось доверять. Особенно теперь, когда Бэкхён смог услышать его без постороннего шума. У него был красивый голос. — Я плохо помню тот день. Кёнсу позвонил мне, сказал, что я ему больше не нужен. Я пытался доказать ему обратное, тогда он признался мне в измене. Через несколько минут я уже знал, где и с кем. Мне хотелось объяснений, и я пошёл к нему. Очнулся уже в отделении полиции. Мне так жаль, что я сделал это. Кёнсу и его сосед... Они не заслуживали всего этого. Я начал посещать психолога после того случая. Я много говорил с ним и, когда дошёл до сцены с насилием, понял, насколько это было ужасно. Я действительно старался поменяться, — Чанёль начал тараторить, его голос задрожал.

— Всё в порядке. Я верю тебе... или хочу верить. Я не могу знать, как ты отреагируешь сейчас.

— Я знаю, что ты целовался с Луханом.

— Откуда? — удивился Бэкхён.

— Он сам позвонил мне, сказал, что тебе очень понравилось.

— Это неправда.

— Я ждал, пока ты скажешь мне сам.

— Я бы сказал! — спохватился Бэкхён.

— Я знаю, Бэкхён. И я безумно ревную, но понимаю, что ты меня любишь и не будешь изменять мне.

— Я бы никогда... — Бэкхён остановился на полуслове. Он посмотрел на лицо Чанёля, ему больше совсем не хотелось говорить. Бён медленно скользнул в его объятия. Он чувствовал чужое тепло, положив голову на его плечо, он посмотрел на луну, что медленно уступала место солнцу.

***

— Да вы посмотрите на них! Бесстыдники! — вскрикнул Чунмён. — Я ищу их по всему лагерю, а они тут обжимаются!

— Тсс, — прошипел Чанёль, приставив палец к губам. Через пару минут Пак поднялся вместе со спящим Бэкхёном на руках.

Они направились в сторону лагеря. Сехун тоже не спал, его разбудил Чунмён, как только Лухан сказал ему, что Бэкхён исчез, а через пару минут обнаружилось, что соседа Исина тоже нет на месте.

Чунмён не мог не догадаться, что эти двое мирятся где-то неподалёку, но ему нужно было проверить, всё ли с ними в порядке. Первым делом он проверил медпункт, затем прогулялся по лесу и только в последнюю очередь отправился на пляж.

Чанёлю пришлось оставить Бэкхёна в палатке с Луханом, вернувшись к себе, он попросил Исина поменяться с ним местами, тому особо не было разницы, где спать, поэтому Пак быстро получил его согласие.

Первый раз после примирения Бэкхён встретился с Чанёлем за завтраком. Соль и Сонха сидели отдельно ото всех и тихо обсуждали составы черлидерских команд, а также утреннее происшествие. Они сошлись на том, что им лучше искать парней за пределами их компании.

Ближе к обеду, когда солнце начало особо припекать, все направились на пляж. Прохладная вода приятно освежала в жаркий день. Бён смущенно разглядывал тело Чанёля. Его не смущали тела других парней, они казались ему обычными, но тело Пака, его мышцы, имели противоположное влияние. Бэкхён не знал, как поступить лучше: продолжать рассматривать своего парня или постоянно отводить взгляд.

Чанёль не мог не заметить этого, а потому всячески пытался попадаться ему на глаза.

Бэкхён опёрся спиной на скалистый выступ и прикрыл глаза. Кто-то прихватил с собой надувной мяч и начал играть с остальными. Большая часть студентов увлеклись игрой, Бён также приоткрыл глаза и начал наблюдать. Он так увлёкся игрой, что подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал на своих плечах чужие руки.

— Чанёль! — удивился он.

Пак протянул ему руку и повёл по течению реки — подальше от других.

— Куда... — Бэкхён не успел договорить. Чанёль притянул его к себе, он ахнул, прижавшись к его груди.

Бэкхён сам потянулся за поцелуем. Пак обхватил его лицо руками, словно стараясь стать ещё ближе. Чанёль нежно покусывал губы Бёна, облизывая их, а затем проникая в рот. Бэкхён чувствовал себя расслаблено в его руках и даже не до конца понял, когда именно они отстранились друг от друга.

— Ты потрясающий, — выдохнул Пак.

— Ты тоже.

Следующий день прошёл подобно этому, только к вечеру все начали собирать свои вещи, автобус уже ждал их на поляне неподалёку. Бэкхён чувствовал себя виноватым перед Луханом, тот действительно увлёкся им, и он не знал, что делать с этим.

— Просто скажи ему нет, — ответил на его вопрос Минсок.

Бёну было жалко его, но другого выхода он не видел, так будет лучше для них обоих. Поэтому он сказал ему, как только они оказались в городе. Лухан лишь кивнул, но Бэкхён заметил, как его дыханье сбилось, а руки задрожали.

Бэкхён поехал домой к Чанёлю.

Он сразу же отправился принять горячий душ. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил. Чанёль отправился мыться после него и, вернувшись, застал Бэкхёна, расслабленно лежащего на пастели. Пак почему-то почувствовал, что наступил нужный момент.

Он медленно подобрался к кровати и начал аккуратно поглаживать его тело. После он перешёл на поцелуи, Бэкхён охотно отвечал ему, поддаваясь своим желаниям. Он так давно не испытывал подобных чувств, ему нравилось быть желанным и любимым. Бэкхён тихо постанывал, вызывая ещё большее желание у Пака, который медленным движением поддел резинку его боксеров.

Только теперь Бэкхён заметил, как Чанёль был напряжён. Он увидел каждую капельку пота, проступившую у него над ключицами. Они оба боялись, и от этого их сердца начинали только быстрее стучать.

Бён покусывал свои губы, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувства. Заботливые и горячие руки Чанёля нежно развели его ноги в стороны, он не видел перед собой ничего, кроме лица Пака, наполненного желанием и беспокойством.

— Я сам, — почти простонал Бэкхён.

Он аккуратно подготовил себя, стараясь не смотреть на наблюдающего за ним Чанёля. Когда Бён повернулся, то понял, что Чанёль готов накинуться на него. Горячие руки коснулись его плеч и, немного надавив, заставили откинуться на мягкую кровать. Где-то неподалёку блеснул квадратик презерватива.

Бэкхён не знал, с чем сравнить эти ощущения, он чувствовал в себе своего парня, которого любил уже год, о котором мечтал. Но даже в самых смелых фантазиях он не мог представить себе их секс. Он ещё около пятнадцати минут не мог успокоиться.

Всё произошло так неожиданно и спонтанно, что Бэкхён не успел ни о чём подумать. Чанёль лежал рядом, рассматривая длинные ресницы Бэкхёна, его медленно поднимающуюся грудь. Ему хотелось касаться его, трогать везде, изучить каждую частичку его тела. Он знал, что всё ещё впереди и у них впереди ещё не одна такая ночь.

***

— Теперь я буду учиться в другом корпусе, — в один из последних дней каникул сказал Бэкхён.

— Оставишь меня с этими спортсменами одного? — приподнимаясь на локтях, спросил Чанёль.

— Мне очень жаль, но я не готов переводиться ради тебя на другой факультет.

— То есть учеба для тебя важнее, да? — вспыхнул Чанёль. — Разве она может сделать так? — Пак начал медленно поглаживать грудь Бэкхёна, задевая пальцами соски. — Или так? — он опустил ладонь ниже, к пупку, и забрался под резинку трусов.

— К-конечно, не может, — выдохнул Бэкхён. — Но, к сожалению, твои руки тоже не всесильны.

Бён аккуратно убрал чужую руку и поднялся с кровати.

***

Бэкхён впервые за долгое время смог нормально заниматься учёбой, ведь теперь он мог посидеть в тихой библиотеке наедине со своими мыслями. Они с Чанёлем стали видеться реже, но старались компенсировать упущенное время. Пак заметил, как его парень с каждым днём все больше и больше открывался ему и другим. Уже через месяц после окончания каникул он заговорил о ВИЧе со своими друзьями, которые немного взволнованно смотрели на него.

Чунмён поинтересовался, не Чанёль ли его заразил, Бэкхён лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Больше они эту тему не затрагивали.

С Луханом, единственным человеком, который мог с ним поговорить о походах к врачам и непонимании, он практически перестал общаться. Бэкхён переживал, что совершил ошибку, в голову начали лезть дурные мысли. Он слышал мамин голос, произносящий слово «передозировка», и боялся узнать, что Лу мог что-то сделать с собой.

Всё чаще Бён задумывался над тем, чтобы поговорить с родителями. Ему хотелось рассказать им обо всём, что произошло за последние полгода. Он верил — они примут его, как родители Чанёля. Весь последующий месяц он обдумывал, как будет лучше поговорить.

Пак посоветовал ему устроить встречу в кафе, где будет много посторонних людей, и они не смогут в полной мере выражать свои эмоции. Бэкхён посчитал это логичным, он позвонил маме и попросил выделить вечер в следующем месяце, чтобы они могли поговорить. Ему не хотелось говорить об этом по телефону, он считал это унизительным, словно он боялся их гнева.

В середине месяца Бён начал заниматься с тренером. Поначалу занятия выматывали его настолько, что он еле доходил до душа. Через две недели он уже гораздо лучше справлялся с нагрузками. О каких-то заметных результатах говорить было ещё рано.

***

Кафе находилось неподалёку от родительского дома. Бэкхён очень волновался, он боялся сказать что-то не то, увидеть злобу на лицах родителей. Ему не хотелось брать с собой Чанёля, но тот оказался слишком настойчивым.

Внутри горел приглушённый холодный свет, отражающийся от синих обоев, придавая обстановке кафе излишнюю строгость. Родители уже ждали их.

— Мам, пап, это Чанёль, — представил он своего парня.

Отец протянул ему руку, представившись. Мама помнила любезного друга сына. Прежде чем начать, они заказали еду. Бэкхён начал говорить на отдалённые темы, он боялся. Стоил ли этот разговор того? Возможно, стоит сохранить хорошие отношения с родителями? Он говорил с мистером Чоном на недавнем приёме, тот предложил начинать постепенно.

Дождавшись напитков, Бэкхён решил начать.

— Я хотел поговорить о кое-чём важном. — выдохнул он он. — Понимаете, многие неизлечимые болезни не так страшны, как о них говорят, — Бэкхён пытался понять, что чувствуют его родители, он нашёл ладонь Пака под столом и обхватил её. — У меня есть такая болезнь. Это очень непросто говорить, но у меня ВИЧ.

— Сынок... — начала мать, она хотела поддержать его, но не могла найти слов.

— Думаю, это лучше, чем рак? — улыбнулся отец.

Бэкхён догадывался, что они знали. Пусть он узнал, что заразился, только на последнем году школы и жил с ними меньше года, они заметили прием таблеток, внеплановые визиты к врачу. Они знали, что у него ВИЧ, уже больше двух лет.

— Но это не всё, что я хотел сказать, — Бэкхён крепче сжал горячую ладонь под столом. — У того парня, с которым я общался в последний год... У него тоже был ВИЧ.

— Ты принимал наркотики вместе с ним? — строго спросил отец, он уже догадывался, в какую сторону его сын заводит разговор.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Мы были с ним больше, чем друзьями.

— Все совершают ошибки, — настаивал на своём отец. Он не хотел думать, что его сын мог оказаться не таким, как он сам.

— Это не было ошибкой. Я гей, пап.

Бэкхён злился. Он не любил, когда отец пытался оправдать все его поступки несерьезностью и глупостью. Это всё не было глупостью.

— Ты ещё не определился, не встретил достойную женщину, — продолжал отрицать отец.

— Я встретил достойного мужчину, — Бэкхён с надеждой посмотрел на свою мать. Она была согласна с ним, но не могла противостоять отцу, тот обеспечивал её.

— Тогда пусть этот достойный мужчина оставит тебя в покое, — как и предполагал Чанёль, кафе сдерживало подлинные эмоции его отца.

— Простите, но я не могу сделать этого. Мы любим друг друга и не собираемся расставаться, — ответил ему Чанёль.

— Надеюсь, ваша любовь сможет обеспечить вам достойную жизнь! Скажи своему соседу, чтобы подыскивал другого квартиранта! — отец поднялся из-за стола. Мать с сожалением посмотрела на обоих и отправилась за ним, в тот вечер она сказала всего одно-единственное слово: «сынок».

Бэкхён округлил спину и расслабил руку, сжимающую запястье Чанёля. Пак нежно провёл по его волосам рукой.

— Я порядке, правда... — Бэкхён, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Чанёля.

Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и счастливым. Ему больше нечего было скрывать, он чувствовал свободу — впервые за несколько лет. Он вновь мог делать что угодно, не боясь быть разоблаченным. Бэкхён знал, что его мама обязательно позвонит, пусть не на следующей неделе, не в следующем месяце, но она позвонит, обязательно.

Отец тоже примет его, он был уверен. Возможно, он не сможет говорить с ним о Чанёле или в его присутствии, но он всё равно будет общаться с ним.

Недавно наступила очень дождливая осень. Листья сбегали с веток деревьев, аккуратно ложась под ними, заставляя светиться золотом всю улицу. Эти листья сгнивали под тяжестью снега, давая деревьям больше силы для того, чтобы они смогли вновь отрастить лепестки следующей весной. Бэкхён чувствовал, что он точно так же следующей весной, после зимних каникул с Чанёлем, распустится аккуратным зелёным листиком из небольшой почки.

— Может, съедемся, Чанёль? — предложил Бэкхён, понимающий, что теперь начнётся их настоящая совместная жизнь.


	14. Эпилог

— Ты сегодня поздно, — тихо выдохнул Бэкхён, выходя из кухни.

— Начальник задержал, — улыбнулся Чанёль и, увидев вопросительный взгляд своего парня, продолжил: — Сейчас расскажу.

С появлением в квартире Чанёля Бэкхёна в ней стало заметно чище — хотя бы потому, что Бён не мог заниматься в бардаке. Пак очень волновался за него и почти не отходил от него в первые дни. Бэкхён действительно чувствовал себя вполне нормально, но с поддержкой Чанёля, с его постоянными подбадривающими словами он смог по-настоящему стать счастливым.

После переезда Бэкхёна Чонин перебрался к Кёнсу и бросил одну из работ, ведь теперь ему не нужно было оплачивать квартиру. Они с Бэкхёном стали видеться намного чаще, именно к лучшему другу Чанёль ревновал его больше всего, с Луханом они не были близки, но Чонин постоянно прикасался к нему и заставлял его смеяться.

Пак никого не бил, но сильно обижался, когда ему уделяли слишком мало внимания. Бэкхён старался во время замечать его недовольство и переключать своё внимание на него.

Чанёль сел за стол, Бэкхён поставил перед ним тарелку с лапшой, садясь напротив. Бён внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая услышать о причине его задержки.

— Не смотри на меня так, — попросил Чанёль, оторвавшись от супа. За последние годы Бэкхён сильно преуспел в готовке. Из-за гибкого графика он успевал готовить себе и Чанёлю, который почти сутки проводил на работе.

— Но мне очень интересно, — надул щёки Бэкхён.

Чанёль окончательно оторвался от еды и посмотрел на своего парня. Они встречались уже больше пяти лет. И Чанёль ни разу за всё это время не был несчастным. Даже ссоры не могли омрачить их отношения, ведь каждый знал, что следующим утром всё уже будет в порядке.

— В общем, мне предлагают повышение, — улыбнулся Чанёль. — Но...

— Но? — обеспокоенно спросил Бэкхён.

— Они хотят перевести меня в филиал в другой стране.

— И что ты ответил?

— Пока ничего. Сначала я хотел услышать тебя.

— Если ты хочешь... Я могу работать и там. В смысле, я не против, если тебе хочется, — неловко улыбнулся Бэкхён.

— Ты уверен? Там не будет никого, кроме нас.

— Мы можем созваниваться... — неуверенно ответил Бён, только теперь подумавший о том, что они останутся только вдвоём.

— Давай подумаем ещё немного, мне дали неделю.

Чанёль встал из-за стола, подошёл к Бэкхёну. Тот блаженно улыбнулся, когда почувствовал на своих плечах тёплые руки. Бэкхён сразу же потянулся за поцелуем, положив свои ладони на его.

— Люблю тебя, — признался Чанёль, прежде чем коснутся нежных губ своими. Поцелуй вышел совсем невесомым и коротким.

— Я тебя тоже, — привставая со стула, ответил Бэкхён.

***

— Это правда, мам? — подбежал к готовящей женщине Соин.

— Что именно, сынок? — спросила Харин, отключив плиту.

— Что они уезжают? Дядя Бэкхён же не может бросить меня?

— Дяде Чанёлю предложили работу далеко отсюда. Они будут приезжать на праздники, — попыталась успокоить сына женщина.

— Но почему дядя Бэкхён должен уезжать? Пусть он останется!

— Он не может бросить дядю Чанёля, кто же тогда будет о нём заботиться? Хочешь, чтобы дядя Чанёль превратился в страшного обросшего монстра?

— Конечно, нет, — грустно выдохнул мальчик.

— Ну вот, через две недели поедем их провожать. Только не плачь, они же будут приезжать, Сонин, — она прижала к себе сына, пытаясь успокоить и его, и себя.

***

За день до отъезда Бэкхён, проводивший день за работой над очередной картиной, услышал неожиданный звонок в дверь. В квартире стало заметно пусто. Почти все вещи были уже на полпути к их новому дому. В тот день он дописывал последнюю картину, заказанную в Корее.

Оставив холст на полу, он подошёл к двери. Посмотрев в глазок, он, удивлённый увиденным, отошёл на несколько шагов назад. Он снова приблизился к двери и открыл её.

— Пап? Что ты делаешь здесь? — растерянно спросил Бэкхён.

— Я узнал, что вы уезжаете, вот и решил приехать.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Джиен, кстати, очень милая женщина.

— Зачем ты приехал?

— Поговорить и попрощаться. Знаешь, после смерти твоей матери мы совсем отдалились друг от друга, она не хотела бы этого.

— Мы отдалились ещё раньше, — выдохнул Бэкхён, вернувшись на свой ковёр, положенный вместо дивана на пол. Он взял в руки кисть, отец сел рядом.

— Но она всё равно продолжала поддерживать между нами связь. Я же люблю тебя, Бэкхёни, даже несмотря на то, что ты такой. Возможно, я хотел бы такого сына, как твой парень, но мой сын ты, а не он. Мне не близки твои увлечения, но я могу принять их.

Мазок получился неаккуратным, рука, держащая кисть, начала трястись. Бэкхён повернулся к отцу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, пап, — Бэкхён внимательно следил за эмоциями своего отца. Он знал, что тот не может принять его вот уже пять лет, но он пытался хотя бы на словах быть настоящим отцом.

— Съезди к маме, она скучает по тебе, — сказал он, уже стоя у двери.

— Обязательно, — ответил едва сдерживающий слезы Бэкхён.

***

— Дядя Бэкхён, ты же приедешь на Чусок?

— Конечно, только если ты продолжишь хорошо учиться, — улыбнулся Бэкхён.

До их рейса оставалось ещё полчаса. Чанёль говорил со своей мамой и сестрой, а от Бёна не мог оторваться Соин. С тех пор, как Бэкхён заметил в племяннике талант, он начал активно говорить об этом Харин, та, поддавшись его напору, отдала ребёнка в одну из специальных школ. Соин был очень рад. Но больше всех ребёнком гордился господин Пак, которой не надеялся увидеть в своей семье того, кто пойдёт по его стопам.

Они отправились на посадку. Чанёль все ещё сомневался в своём решении, но рядом с Бэкхёном он становился увереннее. Утром того дня они съездили на кладбище, где Бэкхён попрощался с матерью, Паку потребовалось больше часа на то, чтобы успокоить его.

В самолёте Чанёль крепко держался за Бэкхёна, он никогда не боялся высоты, но, первый раз сев в самолёт, он понял, как страшно летать.

Новая квартира оказалась немного меньше старой. Вещи привезли только через пару дней, Чанёлю пришлось взять выходной, чтобы помочь с разгрузкой машины. Первые дни Бэкхён расставлял все вещи по полочкам, двигал мебель и стирал пыль. Ему нравилось прибираться, он чувствовал себя свежее.

Пак отлично устроился на новом месте. Его новые коллеги отлично приняли его и даже пригласили на ужин вместе с Бэкхёном. Новые знакомы удивительно легко отнеслись к их отношениям и даже поддержали их.

Бэкхён часто звонил Чонину, Минсоку и Сехуну. Они тоже начали задумываться о переезде, но пока лишь решили приехать к ним в гости, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Бэкхёна.

Бён всё утро провёл за готовкой вместе с Чанёлем, гостей ожидали только ближе к вечеру. После обеда оба начали переодеваться к празднику. Увидев Чанёля с новой прической и в черном костюме, Бэкхён обомлел.

Он словно заново влюбился в Пака. Все выглядело особенно в тот день, любой жест Чанёля казался напряженным и неуверенным. И только ближе к вечеру он понял почему. Чондэ и Минсок уже спали на диване возле телевизора. Все гости уже разъехались по отелям. Чанёль потянул его в спальню, где приглушённо горели светильники. Над кроватью висел самый первый подарок Чанёля.

— Бэкхён, — тихо позвал Чанёль ни о чём не подозревающего парня.

— Да, — обернулся уже собирающийся переодеваться Бэкхён.

— Ты станешь моим мужем? — перед ним на одном колене стоял Чанёль, держащий в руках небольшую коробочку с кольцом.

— Конечно, только если станешь моим, — улыбнулся Бён, доставая из тумбочки кольцо.


End file.
